Erreurs du passé
by K-limero
Summary: Une sorcière arrive en Terre du Milieu, la terre de ses ancêtres pour racheter les siens. Cette aventure ne sera pas de tout repos. Elle devra faire face au danger et à l'hostilité. Mais ne dit on pas que la vie est une succession de surprises?
1. Formule magique

**Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sauf mon héroïne.**

**J'ai fait quelques modifications. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bisous à tous**

**FORMULE MAGIQUE**

Arianne était une fille normale de 17 ans. Elle mesurait 1m70, avait des cheveux bruns qui descendaient jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Ses yeux oscillaient entre le vert et le marron.

Normale? Pas vraiment. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu' en réalité, Arianne était une sorcière. Comme celles que l'on pouvait voir dans CHARMED, sauf que elle...elle en était une vraie.

Elle tenait son coté sorcière de sa mère qui elle même le tenait de ses deux parents, eux aussi sorciers. Son père ne savait pas qu'elle savait faire de la magie. Il ne croyait même pas en la magie, étant cartésien jusqu'au bout des ongles. Si jamais il l'avait su, soit il aurait fait une crise cardiaque, soit il l'aurait faite enfermée pour folie.

Et cette charmante sorcière était (encore) en train de se disputer avec sa mère.

- Je te demande simplement d'y réfléchir!

- C'est tout réfléchi! C'est non!

- Enfin Arianne, réfléchi encore

Excédée, elle se retourna sur sa mère.

- Si je résume bien, tu veux que j'aille dans un monde où vivait mes ancêtres, mais qu'ils ont été obligés de quitter parce qu'il ont déconner et tout ça pour le sauver?!

- C'est à peu près ça...hésita sa mère.

- Oh la la, j'hésite.Soit je reste dans mon monde et je mène une vie tranquille, soit je vais dans ce fameux monde et je meurs.oula, quel choix cornélien...railla-t-elle.

La mère d'Arianne soupira. Sa fille était comme toutes les adolescentes de son âge: impulsive, insolente et surtout, en totale révolte avec l'autorité parentale. Son père n'était jamais là. De ce fait, Arianne pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, ce dont elle ne se privait pas.

- Ces gens vont avoir besoin de toi!

- Ils se débrouillaient très bien jusqu'à aujourd'hui, rétorqua-t-elle.

Sa mère poussa un einième soupir de frustration.Elle s'en voulait de demander ça à sa fille. Elle l'aurait bien fait elle même si elle n'avait pas été...morte.

Elle avait trépassée dans un accident de voiture. Elle trouvait ironique le fait qu'elle, ayant le pouvoir de lévitation ne fut même pas capable de se protéger d'une voiture.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec sa fille, elle avait délivré le message. Elle devait s'en aller.

Elle déposa un livre sur la table bien en évidence en espérant que sa fille le lirait.

- Je dois y aller ma chérie.juste...réfléchis-y...je t'aime

Et elle disparut.

Arianne regarda l'endroit où se tenait sa mère une minute auparavant. Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir plus de temps avec sa mère. Rattraper le temps qu'on leur avait volé. Mais cela ne semblait pas possible.

Elle remarqua le livre sur la table et, par curiosité, l'ouvrit et le feuilleta.

Dans ce livre était écrit l'histoire de sa famille, au temps où ils vivaient encore dans cet autre monde. Les récits étaient agrémentés de dessins tous plus magnifique les un que les autres. Il y avait des déchirures, signe que des pages manquaient.

Sur une des pages, elle vit une formule. Intriguée, elle essaya de la déchiffer et découvra avec stupéfaction qu'elle était écrit...en français!

Elle la lut à haute voix:

- Quittez ce monde qu'est le mien pour aller dans l'ancien

transportez moi dans cette autre réalité car tel est mon souhait...

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Dites de ce que vous en pensez, bon ou mauvais. Ca me permettra de m'améliorer.**

**Merci d'avance**.


	2. La rencontre

**LA RENCONTRE**

Arianne se retrouva...sur une route. Toujours avec le livre dans les mains, elle tourna autour d'elle et observa le paysage. Devant elle se trouvait une immense « pelouse », à sa gauche, il y avait des maisons et à sa droite aussi. Elle-même se trouvait en plein milieu d'une « route » faite de terre.

- Où est-ce que je suis tombée? murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Un viel homme s'avança vers elle, mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Vous savez que vous vous trouvez au beau milieu d'une route?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

Elle continuait de regarder autour d'elle, complètement désorientée.

" Mon dieu, Où est ce que je suis " continuait-elle de se demander inlassablement.

Gandalf la regardait en se demandant qui était cette jeune fille. Les humains s'aventuraient rarement en comté. Et puis il y avait aussi la façon dont cette humaine était habillée:un pantalon bleu et un haut noir qui tout deux moulaient ses formes.A ses pieds, elle portait d'étranges chaussures noires au bout blanches (NDA: des converses).

- Mademoiselle?

Elle sursauta comme s'il avait été un diable sortant d'une boite.

Finalement, Gandalf descendit de son cheval et s'approcha d'Arianne, qui méfiante, resta sur ses gardes.

- Excusez-moi ma demoiselle, mais comment vous appelez-vous?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire, répondit-elle avec humeur.

Il haussa les sourcils devant la manière fort peu cavalière avec laquelle elle lui avait répondu. Il allait remonter sur son cheval lorsqu'elle l'interpella:

- Excusez moi! Je ne voulais pas être impolie.

Il la jaugea du regard avant de s'adoucir.

- Ce n'est pas important, fit-il, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

Comment vous appelez-vous?

- Arianne, et vous?

- Gandalf

- Drôle de nom, murmura-t-elle

- Pas plus que le vôtre

Elle était un peu gênée, elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'aurait entendue.

- Où est-on içi?

- En Comté..répondit Gandalf un peu étonné par cette question

- En Comté?...et c'est où exactement?

- En Terre du Milieu, dit-il de plus en plus suspicieux

« En Terre du Milieu...Terre du milieu, ça me dit quelquechose... »

Elle était certaine d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom, mais où? Elle claqua des doigts comme si cela pouvait l'aider à se concentrer.

" Réfléchis, Arianne, réfléchis. "

- Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Gandalf.

Comme elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, il lui montra le livre. Elle baissa le regard sur celui-ci et la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Oh non!pas ça!

- Pardon? demanda Gandalf un peu perdu.

- J'ha-lu-cine!

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Réfléchis-y, fit-elle en imitant sa mère. Ben justement j'ai pas réfléchi.

- Vous voulez bien m'expliquer?

Elle entendit vaguement Gandalf lui demandait quelquechose. Finalement, elle se retourna sur le vieux bonhomme.

- Quoi?

- Je vous demandait de m'expliquer ce qui vous arrive

- Inutile.Vous ne me croiriez pas de toute façon, ou bien vous fuiriez aussi vite que vous le pourriez, ou bien vous essayeriez de m'assassiner. Tout dépend de votre état d'esprit.

- C'est à moi d'en juger jeune fille.Je vous écoute

Arianne jaugea Gandalf du regard, puis se lança:

- Je suis une sorcière et je viens d'un autre monde. J'ai lu une formule qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ce livre, dit-elle en montrant l'ouvrage, et je me suis retrouvée içi.

Gandalf était un peu assommé par le flot d'informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Il mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Une sorcière? répéta-t-il menaçant

- Oui mais une bonne sorcière, s'empressa de préciser Arianne, pas une sorcière genre: je vais te tuer pauvre fou, une sorcière genre: avez-vous besoin d'aide?

- Ah bon? Dit-il en se radoucissant

- oui tout à fait

- Je peux voir? Demanda-t-il en désignant le livre

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle en le lui tendant

Il ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta comme l'avait fait auparavant Arianne.Au bout de quelques minutes, il leva le nez du livre et lui demanda:

- Où avez vous eu ce livre?

- Par ma mère, il appartient à ma famille

- mmm..mmm...et vous l'avez lu?

- Je l'ai survolé

- Survolé?

- Ça veut dire pas vraiment

- Mmm...mmm

Il se remit presque aussitôt dans le livre.

" Dans quelle galère je me suis fourée "

- Et dire que maman voulait que je vienne içi, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

- Pardon?

- Oh rien. Je parlait toute seule.

- Vous savez que en parlant toute seule, je pourrais vous prendre pour une foll.

Elle darda sur lui un regard qui voulait dire: très drôle, vraiment très drôle.

Il referma brusquement le livre.

- Vous voulez bien m'accompagner?

- Où ça?

- Chez un ami

- je suppose qu'il à un nom cette ami?

- Oui, Elrond, seigneur de fondcombe

- Un seigneur, rien que ça?

- Alors?

Elle s'accorda quelques instants de réfléxion. Soit elle restait içi et elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait lui arriver, soit elle l'accompagnait et elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui lui arriverait, mais au moins elle ne serait pas seule.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, murmura-t-elle.


	3. Arrivée à Fondcombe

**«...» pensées des personnages (principalement d'Arianne)**

**Hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir**

**Merci à Lalolie.**

**J'ai corrigé les quelques fautes présentes**.

**ARRIVEE A FONDCOMBE**

Ils voyageaient depuis environ 3 jours, quand ils entendirent des cris rauques et assez répugnants.

- Des orcs! lui dit Gandalf

- Des orcs? C'est quoi?

- Des créatures des ténèbres! Préparez-vous!

- Me préparer?! me préparer à quoi?! demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Combattre!

- Combattre?!!...ah, oui mais... non, ça va pas être possible. Je..euh...suis pas en condition. Les...planêtes sont pas alignées. Ce serait un blasphème.

- Hein?!!

« Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte?»

Elle n'osait pas lui avouer qu'elle ne savais pas se battre. Pour une sorcière, ça faisait tâche. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur ses pouvoirs, elle avait encore du mal à les maîtriser.

« Mon dieu, je suis surement la sorcière la plus pathétique du monde, la seule chose que j'ai jamais tuée, c'était une araignée et encore, avec un balai! »

- On pourrait peut-être fuir?

- Fuir?

- Oui, fuir. Regardez la vérité en face,on est pas de taille...on est deux.

- Et alors?

« Mon dieu!! Il est complètement barré!! »

- Et alors?!! On va se faire massacrer!!

Elle était totalement affolée à l'idée que Gandalf veuille se battre quand même. Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur un vrai malade.

Il la regarda et sembla soupeser la question.

- Oui peut-être avez-vous raison, dit-il finalement

- J'ai souvent raison

- Bon. Accrochez-vous à moi

- Pourquoi?

Sans dire un mot de plus, il talonna son cheval et ils partirent au triple galop.

« MAMAN!!!! J'ai pas fait mon testament!!! »

Au bout d'un certain temps le cheval commença à ralentir. Quoi de plus de normal, il avait parcouru quelques kilomètres avec les deux poids sur son dos.

Les orcs étaient loin à présent.

Gandalf tira sur les rênes.Le cheval s'immobilisa et ils en descendirent.

- Nous allons finir à pied, Fondcombe n'est plus très loin et de toute façon le cheval est fatigué.

- D'accord

Ils se mirent alors à marcher. Arianne se demandait toujours ce qu'était les orcs. Et puis comment était les elfes? Pourquoi les elfes et les sorciers avaient-ils été en guerre? Autant de choses qu'elle se demandait. Elle se décida à questionner Gandalf.

- Gandalf. C'est quoi les orcs?

- Des elfes au départ. Des elfes qui ont été torturés et qui sont devenu des monstres.

- Charmant...et les elfes?

- Les elfes sont des créatures immortelles avec des oreilles pointues, ce qui les différencie des hommes.Ils ont l'ouïe très développée et une vue perçante. Les elfes sont les gardiens du savoir.Ce sont des êtres sages.

- Et...qu'est- ce que vous savez sur les sorciers? Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension, redoutant ce qu'il allait lui dire

- Personne ne vous a parlé de tout ça? Demanda-t-il surpris

- Non. Ma mère m'a seulement dit que les sorciers avaient fuis ce monde car ils avaient basculé du coté obscur.

Gandalf soupira

- Ahhhh...eh bien...je ne suis pas sur d'être le mieux placé pour vous parler de tout ça. Mais bon...

Au début, les sorciers étaient des êtres bons. Ils étaient les protecteurs de la Terre du Milieu.

- Une sorte de bouclier?

- Oui. Ils s'entendaient bien avec les elfes. Puis les jours sombres sont arrivés. Sauron à forgé les anneaux. 3 pour les elfes, 7 pour les nains et 9 pour les hommes. Mais ce que peu de personne savent, c'est que Sauron en a forgé 1 pour le roi des sorciers. Puis il a forgé l'anneau unique dans la montagne du destin. Les anneaux des elfes ont été cachés, ceux des nains ont été perdus et les hommes, aveuglés par leur envie de pouvoir, sont tombés sous la coupe de Sauron et sont devenus des Nazgul, des spectres.

- Et l'anneau du roi des sorciers?

- Il l'a gardé. Il a passé un marché avec Sauron. Sauron lui avait promis bien plus de pouvoir qu'il ne pourrait imaginé si seulement il l'aidait. Le roi à accepté, lui aussi aveuglé par son envie de pouvoir. Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, certains pensent même que Sauron lui aurait donné l'immortalité, mais ça n'a jamais été vérifié. Avec ses sujets, il a semé la mort et la destruction partout où il passait.

Plus tard, les hommes et les elfes se sont alliés et se sont battus sur le flanc de la montagne du Destin contre les armées de Sauron. Isildur a tranché le doigt de Sauron, là où il y avait l'anneau. Sauron a perdu la majorité de ses pouvoirs ce jour-là. Maintenant, il n'est plus qu'un oeil qui cherche inlassablement son anneau.

- Et ou est passé l'anneau?

- Isildur l'a gardé. Il est mort dans une embuscade. Maintenant personne ne sait où est passé l'anneau.

- Et le roi sorcier, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu?

- A la mort de Sauron, lui aussi a perdu ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter contre les elfes qui avaient décidé d'exterminer les sorciers donc, lui et le reste de ses hommes sont partis vers un autre monde, disaient certains. Je n'y avait jamais cru mais vu que vous êtes là...

- Qui est Elrond?

- Un seigneur elfe

Arianne pila brusquement sur place.

- Vous m'emmenez dans une cité elfique?!!

Elle n'était pas très rassurée à l'idée de se retrouver entourée d'elfes qui allaient sans doute vouloir la tuer comme ces ancêtres. Gandalf sentit son angoisse et lui donna une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas,tout va bien se passer

- C'est facile à dire pour vous!...d'ailleurs vous êtes quoi au juste?

- Je suis un magicien, un istari. Allez venez, dit-il en lui tirant le bras.

- Je vais pas là-bas, vous pouvez rêver.

- Je serais avec vous. Vraiment, vous ne risquez rien, je vous protégerez.

- Me voilà pleinement rassurée, railla-t-elle

- Bon très bien, restez là, dit-il en avançant, mais faites attention, la nuit il y a des loups et parfois des orcs.Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va vous faire peur n'est-ce pas? Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

« Des orcs?! Des loups?!»

- Attendez-moi, dit-elle en courant derrière lui.

Au bout d'une journée de marche, ils purent apercevoir Fondcombe qui, même vue de loin, était magnifique.

Arianne l'a trouva encore plus belle vue de l'intérieur.

« On peut dire qu'ils ont le sens de l'esthétique »

Les maisons elfiques étaient construites dans la pierre. Elles auraient été l'oeuvre de la nature que Arianne n'en aurait pas était étonnée. Il y avait des arbres qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec le tout. On pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux ainsi que le bruit de la rivière qui traversait Fondcombe. La cité était vraiment féerique.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, elle vit les elfes arrêter leurs occupations et se tourner vers eux. Elle fut subjuguée par la beauté de ces créatures. Elle remarqua que les elfes la dévisageait intensément.

Tous ces regards sur elle lui donnèrent la chair de poule et elle se rapprocha encore plus de Gandalf pour chercher un quelconque soutien.

Ils arrivèrent devant une habitation qui avait l'air d'être la plus importante. Au sommet des marches se trouvait un elfe.Il était grand, blond, assez beau.Il avait un port de tête majestueux qui lui donnait une certaine autorité.

Arianne et Gandalf gravirent les marches.

- Bonjour Glorfindel

- Bien le bonjour Gandalf

- Le seigneur Elrond est-il là?

- Oui en effet

Il tourna la tête et fixa Arianne un instant sans qu'une quelconque expression passe sur son visage parfait. Puis il reporta son attention sur Gandalf.

- Je vais prevenir Elrond de votre présence

- Merci

Il s'adressa à un autre elfe qui les conduisit dans une bibliothèque. Elle était grande et parfaitement éclairée grâce à une fenêtre bien placée. Sur le mur, Arianne distingua différentes cartes représentant la Terre du Milieu, pensa-t-elle. Le sol était recouvert d'une belle moquette rouge sang qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le bois des meubles présents.

- Bonjour Gandalf, fit une voix grave.

Arianne se retourna en sursautant. Cet homme qui s'adressait à Gandal n'avait fait aucun bruit qui aurait pu indiquer sa présence. Elle se rappella que les elfes étaient connus pour être des créatures silencieuses.

- Ah bonjour maitre Elrond. Arianne, je vous présente Elrond, seigneur de Fondcombe

- Elrond, voici Arianne une jeune fille que j'ai rencontré.

- Enchanté...monsieur

- Moi de même jeune fille, répondit-il-impassible.

S'il était surpris de trouver une inconnue dans son bureau, il n'en montra rien.

« Pourquoi il lui dit pas que je suis une sorcière? Maintenant ou plus tard,quelle différence? »

- Je suppose qu'après votre long voyage, vous désiriez prendre du repos. J'ai déjà donné des ordres à cet effet.

- Oui en effet, je vous remercie seigneur Elrond

- Merci, dit-elle un peu intimidée et préoccupée par le silence du magicien.

Ils sortirent de la salle et avant qu'Arianne puisse lui parler, une elfe s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda de la suivre.

- Je m'appelle Delia, je vais vous conduire à vos appartement.

Lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte des appartements mis à la disposition d'Arianne, elles pénètrèrent directement dans un petit salon.

Le salon était meublé avec goût. Il disposait d'un canapé, d'une petite bibliothèque, de quelques gravures. Grâce au salon, on pouvait accéder à un petit balcon fermé par des rideaux blancs.

- Dans la pièce d'à coté, vous avez votre chambre et à coté de celle-ci une salle d'eau.J'espère que ces appartements sont à votre goût.

- Hein? Oh...euh..oui,oui,ils sont parfaits

- Très bien, je viendrais vous chercher à l'heure du repas

- Ok...Delia?

- Oui?

- Merci

Elle lui sourit avant de sortir de la pièce.Arianne sortit sur le balcon et admira la beauté des lieux.

« Je suis dans une cité elfique.

Moi.

une sorcière.

Si mes ancêtres me regardait, ils se retourneraient dans leurs tombes. »


	4. Le diner

**«...» pensées d'Arianne**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des review.**

**LE DINER**

Elle entreprit de visiter sa chambre et la salle d'eau. La chambre était magnifique. Le ton bleu dominait. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin collé au mur. Devant celui-ci, se trouvait une armoire.

Grâce à la chambre, on pouvait aussi accéder au balcon. Elle alla ensuite dans la salle d'eau. Il y avait une sorte de douche dans un coin, une armoire à glace et une petite armoire juste en dessous. Elle ouvrit l'armoire à glace, il y avait des pansements et elle le supposait, du désinfectant. Elle ouvrit ensuite la petite armoire qui renfermait des serviettes de bain.

Un peu lasse, elle se déshabilla et prit une douche. Ensuite, elle alla dans la chambre, ouvrit l'armoire pour trouver des vêtements plus conventionnels que son t-shirt, son jean et ses converses.

« A Rome, fais commes les romains comme on dit »

Elle opta pour une robe bleue sombre qui tombait jusqu'au sol. Elle se regarda dans la miroir, et, satisfaite de résultat, sortit de chez elle.

Elle profita qu'il faisait soleil pour faire une petite balade dans Fondcombe, admirant la beauté des lieux. Elle s'assit sur un banc en pierre et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par le calme et la tranquilité ambiants.

Tout à coup, elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Elrond. Elle sursauta brusquement.

« Décidemment c'est une manie chez eux de ne pas faire de bruit » pensa-t-elle.

- Mon seigneur?

- Delia vous a cherchée mais ne vous a pas trouvée

- Delia? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

Oh oui, réalisa-t-elle...Le dîner...Je suis vraiment désolée, fit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il

Elle fixa son regard sur la rivière pas loin. Devait-elle lui dire?

Mais quand il le saurait, il allait au mieux la detester, au pire la tuer. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans une impasse.

« Si vous aimez la vie,si vous voulez vous faire des amis rapidement,devenez une sorcière » pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

- Dites moi, commença-t-il.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle étonnée, ne sachant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

- Dites moi, répéta-t-il.

- Dites moi quoi?

- Ce que vous avez si peur de me dire, répondit-il simplement.

Elle fut étonnée et un peu gênée qu'il est si facilement lu en elle. Avec lui, ça devait être très comliqué de garder quelquechose secret.

- Ben justement j'ai peur de vous le dire.Vous allez me haïr après. Et comme vous êtes le seigneur de ces lieux, ça pourrait devenir un problème pour moi. Et puis j'ai envie de rester en vie si ça vous gêne pas, débita-t-elle avec rapidité.

- Si vous ne me dites pas,vous ne pourrez jamais connaître ma réaction, répondit-il avec flegme

- Ca c'est sur, mais je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir courir le risque.

Elle réfléchit un instant. Autant être honnête. Et puis si jamais il réagissait mal, elle pourrait toujours fuir. Où, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle trouverait bien quelquechose.

- Bon...vous promettez de ne pas vous énerver,de ne pas être méchant et le plus important,de ne pas essayer de me noyer dans cette rivière.

- Vous avez pied de toute façon, répondit-il stoïque.

- Ah ah ah, très drôle vraiment.

« en plus il fait de l'humour »

- Promettez!

- D'accord, je promets, dit-il un peu amusé

- D'accord...Je...suis une sorcière

- Je sais

Elle le fixa, interloquée.

- Comment ça vous savez?

- Je l'ai su à la seconde où je vous ai vue. Je l'ai...senti...Tout les elfes l'ont senti... Nous pouvons sentir votre magie, elle est puissante en vous, même si vous n'en avez pas conscience. Tout comme elle l'était en vos ancêtres.

- Ca ne leur a pas vraiment réussi. Quand on voit ce qu'ils ont fait.

Elrond l'observa un moment. Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher une pointe d'amertume de transparaitre dans sa voix. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise à Fondcombe, le fait qu'elle était sorcière lui pesait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la rassurer, après tout, rien n'était sa faute.

- Votre venue est une bonne chose

- Ah oui?

- Oui, et sachez jeune fille que rien ne se fait sans raison.

Arianne le trouvait bien énigmatique, mystérieux. Son intuition lui souffla qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

Après un bref silence, il reprit:

- Allez, venez, ils doivent nous attendre pour commencer à manger.

Sur ces paroles, ils se levèrent tous les deux. Il lui proposa son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent et les elfes se mirent à la dévisager.Etre ainsi le point de mire de toutes ces personnes pour la deuxième fois la fit rougir et baisser la tête. Elrond mit sa main sur son bras et lorsqu'elle relèva la tête, elle put voir une lueur bienveillante dans ses yeux.

- Je vous présente Arianne. A partir de maintenant elle est notre hôte et je vous demande de bien l'acceuillir.Vous savez tous que c'est une sorcière. Inutile d'épiloguer sur ce point. C'est une amie, une alliée. Je ne tolèrerais aucune remarque désobligeante à son égard.

Il la conduisit là où ils devaient s'asseoir, tira sa chaise et l'aida à s'installer, puis prit place à ses cotés. Tous les convives s'installèrent, et le dîner commença.

En même temps qu'elle mangeait, elle sentit parfaitement un regard posé sur elle. Elle leva la tête et se mit en quête de la personne qui l'observait. Elle scruta les elfes un à un et son regard s'arrêta sur celui qui la fixait. Il était brun comme tout les elfes présents, plutôt beau, avec un air arrogant sur le visage. Enervée par cette arrogance, elle le fixa à son tour, refusant de baisser les yeux devant lui.

Elrond s'arrêta brusquement de manger lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation. Il s'apprêtais à faire une remarque à Eldan quand celui-ci prit la parole:

- Je suis désolé, c'est que je n'ai jamais vu de sorcières de tout ma longue vie.

- Ah bon?

- On dit qu'ils seraient parti vers un autre monde...avec raison.

« Il me menace là?»

- Eldan! Intervint Elrond, les sourcils froncés.

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai mise mal à l'aise, s'excusa Eldan en voyant la mine courroucée de son seigneur.

Elle lui sourit brièvement. Elle n'avait pas cru un mot de ces excuses. Mais elle allait devoir s'habituer à ses attaques, elle était une sorcière chez les elfes, ils n'allaient quand même l'acueillir les bras ouverts.

Elle se reconcentra sur son assiette sans conviction. Ce satané elfe lui avait coupé l'appêtit.

Elrond le remarqua et se promit de parler avec Eldan.

Après le diner, Arianne entreprit de visiter la cité. Quelqu'un, sorti d'entre les arbres la fit sursauter. Ce quelqu'un qui n'était autre que l'elfe qui l'avait fixée pendant le dîner.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous promenez seule. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

- C'est une menace?

- Je ne me permettrez pas. Vous êtes l'invitée du seigneur Elrond. Néanmoins, je vais vous suggérer de faire très attention. Je garde un oeil sur vous.

- Arianne?

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers Delia qui venait de l'appeler.

- Le seigneur Elrond souhaite vous parler.

- Je viens tout de suite

Elle courrut presque vers Delia, trop heureuse d'échapper à cet elfe qui commençait à lui faire un peu peur.

- Vous allez bien? Demanda Delia avec inquiétude

- ...Oui...oui... je vais très bien merci, répondit Arianne avec un sourire crispé.

- Vous savez, si vous un problème, vous pouvez m'en parler

- Je suis une sorcière. J'aurais toujours des problèmes içi. D'ailleurs pourquoi vous ne me detestez pas?

Delia se tourna vers elle, surprise.

- Cela vous aiderait à vous sentir mieux si je vous detestait? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

- Non, non. C'est que...normalement vous devriez me detester

- Parce que vous êtes une sorcière?

- Oui

- Quel âge avez-vous?

- 17 ans, répondit Arianne un peu surprise par la question

- Vous êtes jeune. Ce qui s'est passé avec les sorciers remonte à plus de 5000 ans. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de votre faute. Ce serait injuste de vous reprocher une erreur faite alors que vous n'étiez même pas née. D'ailleurs vous pouvez me tutoyer. Je me sens vieille lorsque vous me vouvoyez.

- Vous...tu es vieille

- Certes

Elles partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Elles arrivèrent devant le bureau d'Elrond. Delia frappa doucement et ouvrit la porte lorsque le maître des lieux lui répondit.

Arianne était un peu inquiète. Allait-il lui demander de partir pour éviter de créer des problèmes? On pouvait se le demander après ce qui c'était passer durant le dîner.

Il lui montra une chaise sur laquelle elle prit place.Il s'asseya à coté d'elle et, avant qu'il ne puisse commencer, Arianne prit la parole:

- Euh...Si c'est à propos du dîner...

- Non. Pas du tout, dit-il un peu surpris. C'était un regrettable incident et je vous pris de m'excuser pour l'attitude d'Eldan, je lui parlerai plus tard d'ailleurs.

- Alors de quoi voulez-vous me parler, demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- J'ai parlé avec Gandalf.

- Et?

- Je voudrais que vous me parliez de ce livre.

- Et bien. C'est ma mère qui me l'a laissé. Elle était venu me voir pour me convaincre de venir dans votre monde.

- Pourquoi? demanda Elrond qui ne réussit pas à masquer sa surprise.

- Pour vous aider à lutter contre je sais plus qui.

Elrond ne dit plus rien, méditant les paroles de la jeune femme. Ainsi donc, elle était là pour lutter contre Sauron. Il n'aurait pas du être surpris; Galadriel lui avait dit qu'une personne viendrait. Ainsi cette personne était la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Pour faire ce que vous devez faire, vous allez devoir apprendre, fit-il brusquement.

- Apprendre?

« Su-per! » pensa-t-elle avec ironie

- Oui, apprendre, dit-il conscient que cette perspective n'enchantait pas vraiment la jeune fille. Vous allez devoir apprendre à vous battre, à maîtriser à la perfection vos pouvoirs, ainsi que l'histoire et la géographie de la Terre du Milieu et bien entendu, notre langue.

- Tout ça?!

- Oui, répondit-il amusé par la mine éberluée d'Arianne

- Et qui va m'apprendre? demanda-t-elle incertaine.

- Je vous apprendrais l'histoire et la géographie ainsi que notre langue. Glorfindel que vous avez déjà rencontré vous apprendra le maniement des armes et Gandalf, à vous servir de vos pouvoirs.

- Et je commence quand?

- Dès demain

- Demain?! Si vite?

- Plus tôt vous apprendrez, mieux ce sera.

Il se leva pour signifier que l'entrevue était terminée. Elle était inquiète, et en même temps excitée à l'idée de commencer ces leçons

Elle se leva à son tour et sortit du bureau. Elle déambula à travers la cité dans l'espoir de retrouver les chemin de ces appartements.

« Il ne pourrait pas y avoir un plan sur une pancarte avec un petit point disant: vous êtes içi, comme il y a dans les parcs d'attraction.»

- Seriez-vous perdue? Demanda une voix derrière elle, qu'elle reconnaissait.

**Quelques modif encore.**

**Bisous à tous.**


	5. Apprentissage

**APPRENTISSAGE**

Elle se retourna pour faire face à ... Glorfindel.

- Oui, je suis perdue. Allez-y, moquez-vous, surtout ne vous gênez pas.

- Pourquoi me moquerais-je, lui demanda-t-il surpris.

Elle resta un peu décontenancée par cette question. Il faut dire que depuis sa confrontation avec Eldan, elle n'avait pas une très bonne opinion des elfes, mis à part Elrond et Delia. Et puis le premier regard dont ce Glorfindel l'avait gratifié n'avait pas été très encourageant.

Glorfindel savait par Elrond ce qui s'était passé pendant le dîner. Il n'approuvait pas l'attitude d'Eldan. Il trouvait que cela manquait singulièrement de tact. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas le blamer.

Quand Elrond lui avait demandé de s'occuper de l'entraînement de la jeune fille, il avait accepté, plus par curiosité envers elle que par réelle envie de l'aider. Il l'observa un moment.

Elle était habillée d'une robe elfique bleue sombre qui la mettait en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle était plutôt grande avec de beaux yeux qui oscillaient entre le marron et le vert. Elle était belle, elle aurait très bien pu rivaliser avec les elfes.

- Vous avez fini? Demanda-t-elle avec agaçement, aussi bien dans la voix que dans le regard.

- Oui, dit-il avec un sourire qui, il le voyait bien, énervait Arianne. Venez, je vais vous raccompagner.

Il commencèrent à marcher à travers la cité.

Pendant ce temps, Arianne observait à son tour son interlocuteur au lieu de mémoriser le chemin menant à ses appartements.

Il était grand. Il dépassait Arianne d'au moins une bonne tête. A travers ses habits - une tunique pourpre et un pantalon noir avec des bottes - on pouvait deviner une musculature bien développée, grâce à des années d'entraînement. Il était blond avec des yeux bleus océan, au contraire d'Elrond qui était brun avec des yeux marrons foncés.

Glorfindel était, quant à lui, bien conscient d'être l'objet d'une étude attentive de la part de la jeune humaine, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et se garda de faire le moindre commentaire. Après tout, lui même ne l'avait-il pas ouvertement dévisagé juste avant? Cela aurait été hypocrite d'en faire la remarque, et puis, il voulait entamer de bonnes relations avec elle.

Il s'arrêta devant les appartements d'Arianne. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il s'interrompit.

- Oh, j'oubliais. C'est moi qui vais vous entraîner. Je vous attendrais demain matin à la caserne.

- Et où est la caserne?

- Nous sommes passés devant, répliqua-t-il...Très bien, je viendrais vous chercher. Passez une bonne nuit.

- Merci. Vous aussi.

Elle rentra et ferma la porte. Lui, esquissa un petit sourire avant de partir vers ses propres appartements.

Elle s'effondra littéralement sur le lit à cause de la fatigue. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se déshabiller qu'elle s'endormit comme une masse.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin grâce aux rayons du soleil qui chatouillaient son visage. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière. Elle regarda la chambre et trouva...Glorfindel, assis sur un siège en train de l'observer. Il lui sourit dès qu'elle le regarda comme si sa présence dans sa chambre était tout à fait normale.

Elle sursauta brusquement.

- Qu'est ce vous foutez la? Demanda-t-elle avec agressivité.

- C'est notre première leçon aujourd'hui je vous rappelle, répondit-il toujours avec le sourire

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes la? Demanda-t-elle en baillant.

- Non, pas très

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Cela faisait presque 20 minutes qu'il l'observait dormir. Il était venu la chercher pour le premier cours, avait tapé à sa porte et, devant l'absence de réponse était entré et l'avait trouvé profondément endormie. Il avait pensé à la réveiller mais s'était ravisé. Alors, il s'était installé dans le fauteuil et l'avait regardé dormir. Elle était aussi belle endormie qu'éveillée.

Il n'était pas très fier de l'avoir dévisagé comme il l'avait fait pendant son sommeil. Pendant celui-ci, la robe qu'elle portait était un peu remontée et laissait entrevoir ses mollets et une partie de ses cuisses. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour descendre la robe qui lui donnait une vision indécente d'une partie de son corps, mais Arianne s'était réveillée et apparement n'avait pas remarqué l'état dans lequel elle était.

- Je...vous laisse vous préparer, je vous attends dans le salon. Dit-il un peu précipitamment

Elle le regarda sortir, un peu étonnée de son attitude. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver. Quand ce fut fait, elle revint dans sa chambre, ouvrit l'armoire et y prit ce qui ressemblait à un pantalon et un t-shirt, qui lui tombait sur la bas du dos, tout les deux verts. Ensuite, elle prit des bottes qui lui montait jusqu'aux mollets, vertes elles aussi. Elle attacha ses cheveux à l'aide d'une fine lanière assortie à ses habits, et se rendit dans le salon où se trouvait Glorfindel qui l'attendait patiemment.

Sur la petite table, elle vit une petite corbeille où il y avait des fruits. Avant même qu'elle n'en demande la provenance, Glorfindel lui apprit que Delia l'avait apportée tôt le matin même. Arianne pensa à la belle elfe avec reconnaissance, prit une pomme, et suivit Glorfindel jusqu'à la caserne.

Arrivée à celle-ci, l'elfe attendit patiemment qu'Arianne finisse son semblant de petit déjeuner. Quand ce fut fait, il prit une épée, lui en donna une, et le cours commença.

Glorfindel se plaça face à elle. Pendant une heure, il lui montra les diverses positions de défense, elle attaquait et lui montrait comment défendre. Au bout de cette heure, il inversa les rôles, la forçant à mettre en pratique son enseignement.

- Et si je fais ça? Il attaqua sur son coté gauche.

Plus par réflexe et par instinct de survie que par réelle application de ses consignes, elle contra avec efficacité.

- Bien. Et là?

Pendant une autre heure, il attaquait et elle défendait. Elle n'était pas très douée, n'ayant jamais tenu une épée de toute sa vie. Mais, elle commençait à aimer cet art. Elle avait toujours adoré les films de capes et d'épées, genre les 3 mousquetaires. Et puis, Glorfindel était assez gentil et patient.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, l'heure du déjeuner ayant sonné. Elle avait hâte d'avoir son prochain cours.

Elle le partagea avec Elrond, Gandalf, Glorfindel, Delia et 3 autres elfes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Alors, comment s'est passé votre premier cours de combat? Demanda Elrond en regardant successivement Arianne et Glorfindel.

- Bien, bien, répondit Arianne en souriant

- J'espère que vous ne dites pas cela seulement parce que je suis présent, demanda Glorfindel avec une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux.

Il avait demander cela pour la tester et attendait impatiemment la réponse.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, si j'avais quelquechose à vous reprocher, vous en serez le premier averti.

Elrond et Gandalf sourirent, amusés par le caractère flamboyant de la jeune fille. Glorfindel quant à lui était maintenant certain qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser tout les deux pendant leurs cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eldan fit son entrée dans la salle. L'ambiance bon enfant devint un peu plus tendue, aucunes personnes présentes n'ignorant l'animosité d'Eldan envers la jeune humaine qui le lui rendait bien. Il salua tout le monde, et, quand vint le tour d'Arianne, il lui fit un sourire que démentait son regard froid. Il alla ensuite au buffet et se servit à manger puis s'assit à la table.

- Je vous ai observée durant votre cours avec Glorfindel, vous êtes plutôt bonne pour une débutante.

Arianne mit un instant à répondre cherchant un quelconque piège. Elle trouvait dérangeant le fait qu'il l'ait observé durant son cours. Comme il l'avait dit, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la laisser tranquille.

Glorfindel s'arrêta brusquement de manger. Il savait qu'Elrond lui avait parlé, mais il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un avertissement même dans la plus banale des phrases.

- Vous trouvez?

- Je suis d'accord avec Eldan, intervint Glorfindel, pour quelqu'un qui ne s'est jamais servi d'une épée, c'était un bon début

- J'espère que vous ne dites pas cela seulement parce que je suis présente, demanda Arianne avec un sourire de connivence à l'encontre de Glorfindel. Sourire auquel il répondit par le parfait identique.

Oui, décidemment, ils allaient bien s'amuser ensemble.

Elrond se réjouissait de la bonne entente apparente entre Arianne et Glorfindel. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait été obligé de changer son maitre d'arme, bien que Glorfindel soit le meilleur pour cette tâche.

Il voulait par dessus tout qu'Arianne se sente bien dans cette cité, et il s'était promis de tout faire pour.

- J'en suis heureux que tout se passe bien, fit Elrond avec un sourire chaleureux, cet après-midi commenceront vos cours de magie avec Gandalf, continua-t-il.

Le magicien approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Après le déjeuner, Arianne suivit donc Gandalf jusqu'à une clairière. Sans préambule, Gandalf entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Que savez-vous faire? Quel sont vos pouvoirs?

Arianne resta quelques secondes déconcertée par cette entrée en matière pour le moins expéditive, mais se reprit.

- Ben...euh...je sais...je vous préviens tout de suite, je suis pas une super- sorcière. Je n'ai que 2 pouvoirs, fit-elle en hésitant.

- Mmm...mmm, d'accord, montrez-moi

Alors elle lui montra effectivement ce qu'elle savait faire, ce qui se résumait à...pas grand chose. Elle fit léviter son chapeau un instant avant de le remettre sur la tête de son propriétaire, puis, elle fit apparaître une flamme sur son doigt. Elle regarda le magicien avec un petit sourire crispé.

- Allez, dites-le, dites que vous trouvez ça pitoyable.

- Non non, pas du tout, s'empressa de répondre le magicien. Le pouvoir de faire léviter les objet est un fabuleux pouvoir, quant à la flamme, cela veut simplement dire que vous contrôlez le feu mais à petite échelle. Mais dites-moi, personne ne vous a appris à vous servir de vos pouvoirs?

Il regretta tout de suite sa question quand il vit une lueur de tristesse passer fugitivement dans les yeux d'Arianne.

- Ma mère est morte quand j'était jeune et mon père n'est pas sorcier alors...non, personne ne m'a appris.

- Mais d'après ce que vous m'aviez dit, c'est votre mère qui vous a demandé de venir içi, rétorqua-t-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui est complètement perdu.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ma mère n'est venu que 2 fois depuis qu'elle est morte. Les 2 pour me convaincre de venir içi. Je ne vous cache pas que la première fois, j'ai trouvé ça assez flippant...

- Flippant?

- Effrayant

- Oh, d'accord

- Oui, vous comprenez, voir le fantôme de sa mère qui est morte, ça vous fait un choc.

- Oui, je peux comprendre

- Enfin, voilà. Vous savez toute l'histoire.

Gandalf méditait sur les paroles de la jeune fille. Un fantôme! Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir cela. C'était la preuve d'une magie puissante. Il était probable qu'on avait aidé sa mère à revenir. Apparemment, cette jeune fille était là par la volonté d'instances supérieures.

- Gandalf? Interpella Arianne, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées

- Oui?...ne vous inquiétez pas, moi je vous aprendrais, fit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Tout au long de l'après midi, Gandalf lui fit utiliser son pouvoir de lévitation sur des cibles diverses, et de poids, plus ou moins important. Tantôt sur une feuille, tantôt sur une branche. Arianne s'avoua vaincue par un tronc d'arbre mort qu'elle n'arriva pas à soulever. Elle ronchonna, mais fut calmée par le ton conciliant de Gandalf.

- Ce n'est rien, vous n'espériez quand même pas maîtriser totalement vos pouvoirs dans la demi-heure?

- Non, non. Mais quand même...ce n'est qu'un tronc d'arbre.

- Souvenez-vous d'une chose jeune fille. Lorsque vous vous servez de vos pouvoirs, vous utilisez une sorte de réservoir d'énergie que vous avez en vous. Pour le moment, ce reservoir est petit, mais au fur et à mesure de nos cours, nous allons agrandir ce reservoir, ce qui permettra d'augmenter la puissance de vos pouvoirs.

- Ayez un peu de patience, ajouta-t-il, amusé devant sa mine déçue.

- Très bien, fit-elle résignée

Elle quitta Gandalf lorsque le jour déclinait. Alors qu'elle marchait vers ses appartements, Delia lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à accélérer.

- Enfin Delia, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Ce qui se passe? demanda Delia amusée, ce qui se passe c'est que nous t'attendons pour manger.

- Ah bon, répondit Arianne ennuyée à l'idée de se retrouver encore en compagnie de l'elfe.

Delia sentit aussitôt cette inquiétude, elle rassura Arianne en lui disant qu'Eldan, l'elfe qui l'avait ennuyée avait eu une petite conversation avec Elrond et qu'elle ne devait plus s'inquiéter à son propos.

Elles entrèrent chez Arianne et se dirigèrent directement dans sa chambre où Delia se rua vers l'armoire et entreprit de trouver une robe pour Arianne.

- Trouve-moi en une noire

- Noire? Répéta Delia interloquée

- Oui noire. Le noir, ça amincit.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de paraître mince, tu l'es. Tiens, mets la verte.

Arianne s'executa docilement et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se compara à Delia. Elle n'aurait jamais la taille fine de l'elfe, elle n'était pas grosse, mais elle était sure que maigrir serait bénéfique pour elle. Elle avait des rondeurs qu'elle était, apparemment seule à voir.

Delia prit sa main et se elles dirigèrent vers la salle à manger dans un bruissement d'étoffes.

A la surprise d'Arianne, le dîner se passa très bien. Elle fit connaissance avec plusieurs elfes, sous les yeux d'Elrond et Gandalf, ravis qu'elle s'intègre parmi eux.

Alors qu'un elfe lui parlait d'un livre datant du temps où les elfes et les sorciers étaient encore en bon terme, Arianne se rappela soudainement l'existence du livre qui lui avait permis de venir en Terre du Milieu. Avec tout cela, elle l'avait totalement oublié. Elle se souvint que Gandalf l'avait gardé avec lui.

- Gandalf? Vous avez toujours mon livre?

- Oui, pourquoi? Vous voulez le récupérer? Demanda-t-il intrigué

- ...Non...non..., répondit-elle après reflexion. Je voulais...mais finalement, je ne préfère pas. Je veux me faire ma propre opinion sur ce monde.

- Sage décision, répondit-il en souriant.

Le dîner terminé, elle se promena un moment dans la cité, profitant de la douceur de la température. Pas du tout fatiguée, elle décida de chercher Elrond pour commencer ses cours. Après tout, lui non plus ne devait pas être fatigué, elle connaissait assez les elfes pour savoir qu'ils avaient besoin de moins de sommeil que la moyenne.

Elle passa devant son bureau et vit la porte ouverte. Elle passa la tête pour voir si Elrond était là.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un? Demanda Elrond qui se trouvait juste derrière elle

Elle sursauta brusquement et se tapa la machoire dans la porte.

- Aïe!! dit-elle en se frottant la machoire, vous pourriez pas prevenir au lieu d'apparaître comme ça derrière les gens! Heuresement que je suis pas cardiaque

- Je suis désolé. Vous avez mal? Dit-il en montrant sa machoire

- Non, non. J'ai l'habitude de me prendre des portes...Bien sur que j'ai mal! Reprit-elle après un silence

- Venez, lui dit-il en la poussant dans le bureau.

Ils entrèrent. Elrond la fit asseoir sur un siège et prit une boite dans une armoire. Il l'ouvrit et Arianne put voir qu'elle contenait une sorte de crème.

- C'est un baume. Ça vous soulagera

Il lui appliqua le baume et lui redemanda:

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Vous cherchiez quelqu'un?

- Oui. Vous. Logique puisque je regardais dans votre bureau, enfin bref. Vous vous souvenez, vous m'avez dit que vous m'enseigneriez l'histoire, la géographie et votre langue?

- Oui

- Alors c'est parti, enseignez-moi.

Il la regarda un instant puis commença. Il lui parla tout d'abord du royaume de la Lorien, domaine de ses beaux parents, Celeborn et Galadriel, puis il enchaîna sur le royaume d'Eryn Lasgalen, rebaptisé Mirkwood en raison de la prolifération des montres qui hantait cette forêt. Il lui parla de la famille royale, du roi Trandhuil et de son fils Legolas.

Il lui parla ensuite du Gondor, de la lignée des rois, et du Mordor. Il lui expliqua en détail la guerre de l'Anneau et l'histoire de Sauron. Elle en savait déjà un peu grâce à Gandalf, mais là elle eut droit à un cours plus que détaillé étant donné qu'Elrond avait vécu cette guerre.

Enfin, il lui parla du Rohan, connu pour être terre des chevaux. Pendant toute la durée de ses explications, il glissait des mots en elfiques. A sa surprise, elle assimilait plutôt bien les différentes connaissances qu'il lui apportait. Elle était plutôt douée et était très attentive. Il était ravi que l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu la passionne autant.

Le cours terminé, faisant nuit, elle allait partir lorsqu'une de ses informations lui revint en mémoire.

- Celeborn et Galadriel sont vos beaux parents? Donc vous êtes marié?

Elle vit les yeux d' Elrond se voilaient.

- Non, ne dites rien. J'ai eu tord de vous demander cela. Ca ne me regarde pas, fit-elle en voyant bien qu'elle avait réveillé de mauvais souvenirs.

« Tourne 7 fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler » se sermonna-t-elle

- Je suis marié en effet. Ma femme s'appelait...s'appelle Celebriante, commença-t-il en allant vers la fenêtre, suivi par Arianne.

Elle a été blessée lors d'une attaque d'orc. J'ai été incapable de la soigner, et pour éviter qu'elle ne meure, elle est partie pour les Havres gris prendre un bateau pour Valinor, le seul endroit où elle puisse être enfin en paix.

- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle, sachant que ces mots étaient bien inutile.

- Mais vous la reverrait. Vous allez partir vous aussi pour Valinor.

- Oui en effet. J'ai 3 enfants: Arwen et les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir.

- Où sont-ils? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu vos enfants.

- Elladan et Elrohir sont des rôdeurs et parcourent la Terre du Milieu, et Arwen se trouve actuellement en Lorien.

Après un silence, Arianne remercia Elrond pour ce cours qu'elle avait jugé passionnant et se retira. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa chambre, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Elle revetit sa chemise de nuit bleue et se coucha.

**Pas beaucoup de modification sur celui-la.**

**Bisous à tous**


	6. Vous auriez du temps à me consacrer?

**Comme vous l'avez lu, j'ai fais des modifications sur mes chapitres précédents. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Désolé pour le temps que ça à mis mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec internet. Donc voilà.**

**italique: paroles en elfique**.

**VOUS AURIEZ DU TEMPS A ME CONSACRER?**

- Restez concentrée. Bougez. Ne restez pas ancrée sur terre, vous allez finir par prendre racine.

- Bouges, bouges...je vais te faire bouger moi, marmonna-t-elle

- Je vous ai entendue.

Elle baissa le bras, fatiguée de l'entendre la reprendre sur tous les points. Fais ci, fais pas ça. Non pas comme ça...

Pas une minute ne passait sans qu'il n'ait quelquechose à rectifier. Et dire que la veille, elle l'avait trouvé gentil et patient. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences! Elle s'en souviendrait pour la prochaine fois.

Pourtant il l'avait félicitée pendant le diner. Il avait dit qu'elle s'en sortait pas mal pour une débutante.

Trop occupée à peser le pour et le contre de l'attitude de l'elfe, elle occulta le cours de combat. Une vive douleur à la cuisse eut tôt fait de la faire redescendre sur terre. Avec effarement, elle fit un aller retour des yeux entre l'épée de Glorfindel et sa cuisse, avant de finalement fixer son regard sur celui-ci.

- Ca fait mal!

- C'était l'objectif recherché, répondit-il sans aucun regret apparent, ni sur le visage, ni dans la voix. Je réussirais peut être, enfin, à capter votre attention.

Elle lui offrit un sourire forcé suivi d'un soupir, genre: mais qu'est ce qu'il me saoule celui-la!

Il avait du mal à garder un air impassible alors qu'à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Autant la veille, elle avait semblé aimer le maniement des armes, autant maintenant, elle attendait ardemment le moment de la délivrance, c'est à dire: le déjeuner. Qu'elle en ait assez, il pouvait le comprendre, mais qu'elle le montre aussi clairement...Sa première impression avait été bonne, ils allaient vraiment bien s'amuser, mais pas dans le sens dans lequel il l'avait pensé la première fois.

Avec un petit soupir, il se remit en garde.

- Dans un combat, il faut toujours être aux aguets: être prêt à bondir, à parer, à se déplacer pour éviter un coup... Si vous n'êtes pas attentive à cent pour cent, ça pourrait vous coûter la vie. Savoir se déplacer rapidement est un gage de survie, expliqua-t-il sérieusement.

Lentement, il porta un coup à son coté gauche. Comme il le pensait, elle para. Puis plus rapidement, il lui porta un coup à son flanc droit, provoquant son déséquilibre, causé par son manque de rapidité.

- En combat, vous ne devez pas être surprise, vous devez être prête à réagir en un quart de seconde. Et pas vous retrouver en position de faiblesse. Compris?

- Compris, répondit-elle en soupirant.

- Je pense que continuer plus longtemps ne servirait à rien. Vous pouvez y aller, fit-il en reprennant son arme.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner en direction de l'armurerie. Elle resta là un moment avant de partir en poussant un enième soupir. Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour satisfaire son estomac.

Elle prit une assiette et se servit. Elle opta pour ce qui ressemblait à des légumes.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir son cours de maniement des armes de l'esprit. Il s'était révélé désastreux. A tout point de vue. Et c'était un peu de sa faute. Après tout, il était un combattant, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle devait lui faire confiance pour lui apprendre au mieux à survivre lors d'un combat. Mais en même temps, toutes ces remontrances à la suite sans une minute de battement, c'était énervant.

Elle se mit à la recherche d'une pendule pour voir quelle heure il était. Bien entendu il n'y en avait pas une.

« Comment peuvent-ils vivre sans pendule? Faudrait que je leur en fabrique une. Ouais je vais me la jouer Mac Gyver. Ah oui mais après faudrait que je trouve des piles...Bon on va abandonner l'idée de la pendule. » pensa-t-elle avec lassitude.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, Arianne, bouges toi. T'as ton cours de magie, fit-elle à voix haute.

Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la clairière où se passait le cours de magie. Lorsqu'elle arriva, la clairière était vide. Elle chercha Gandalf des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Avec un soupir, elle s'assit par terre, attendant son professeur.

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elle était dans la clairière et qu'elle attendait de moins en moins patiemment son professeur.

Voilà pourquoi il faut toujours avoir une pendule à proximité, soupira-t-elle

" Ahhh, c'est pas trop tôt " pensa-t-elle en entendant quelqu'un approcher.

Elle se releva et se retrouva face à un Gandalf essouflé.

- Je suis désolé Arianne. Je suis dans l'impossibilité d'assurer votre cours aujourd'hui, s'excusa-t-il

- Pardon?!! Vous plaisantez?! fit-elle avec incrédulité.

- Malheureusement non, répondit-il. Je viens d'apprendre qu'on avait besoin de moi. Je ne peux me défiler.

- Mais moi aussi, j'ai besoin de vous. Vous êtes le seul qui puisse m'apprendre la magie!

- Croyez bien que je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

- Vous auriez pu me prevenir avant, ça m'aurait éviter d'attendre vingt minutes dans le vent.

- Dans le vent? Fit-il, ne comprenant pas l'expression

- Pour rien, expliqua-t-elle.

Ils quittèrent ensemble la clairière et elle l'accompagna jusqu'aux écuries. Elrond y était déjà.

- Je serais bientôt de retour, assura Gandalf

- J'espère bien, répondit-elle en ronchonnant

Il monta sur le cheval et partit.

- Où est Glorfindel? Demanda-t-elle à Elrond

- A la caserne surement, pourquoi?

- J'ai mon après-midi de libre, répondit-elle évasivement.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la caserne. Elle n'avait rien à faire de sa journée et l'idée de passer le reste de l'après midi à la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre ne la tentait pas vraiment. Bien sur, elle aurait pu la passer en compagnie de Delia, mais elle voulait réparer le fiasco de ce matin et elle espérait que Glorfindel serait sensible à sa démarche.

C'est donc d'un pas teinté d'une certaine angoisse qu'Arianne partit à la recherche de son maître d'armes. Comme l'avait supposé Elrond, il était à la caserne. Il était en train de parler tranquillement à un autre elfe. Celui-ci eut un signe de tête vers elle, et Glorfindel se retourna.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris de la touver là, après l'épisode du matin.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait détaché.

- Je vais assister à l'entraînement des gardes de Fondcombe. Pourquoi? Cela vous interesse-t-il?

D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas être avec Mithrandir pour votre cours de magie?

- A votre deuxième question, oui cela m'interesse; et pour votre troisième, Gandalf l'a annulé parce qu'il était attendu je ne sais où, ce qui me donne une complète liberté cette aprèm'.

- Et quelle est la réponse pour ma première question?

- Parce que..., hésita-t-elle. Vous auriez du temps à me consacrer?

Glorfondel s'arrêta net de marcher, et darda sur elle un regard interrogateur. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et se lança:

- Etant donné que je n'ai rien à faire, et, si vos gardes peuvent se passer de vous, nous...pourrions reprendre là où nous sommes arrêtés ce matin, fit-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

- Reprendre l'entraînement? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil

Elle acquiesça.

- Ecoutez, Arianne, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas envie de voir se répéter le désastre de ce matin, fit-il sincèrement.

- Ca ne se reproduira pas. Je ne dirais rien, je ne ferais qu'exécuter toutes vos consignes, je m'appliquerais.

Que faut-il que je fasse pour que vous acceptiez? Que je me mette à genoux?! Si c'est ça, vous pouvez toujours rêver!

Il esquissa un sourire ironique. Il doutait qu'elle puisse tenir ses résolutions.

- C'était la dernière fois. Je vous promet que, quand le cours sera commencer, vous ne m'entendrez plus.

Il la jaugea du regard.

- Plus de mauvaise volonté

- Non

- Plus de marmonnements

- Non

- Plus de soupirs

- Non

- On ne lève plus les yeux au ciel

- Vous avez fini, oui!

- Arianne!

- Très bien. Je ne lèverai plus les yeux au ciel...Alors?

- D'accord. Suivez moi.

- Là bas? Mais il y a tout les gardes..fit-elle d'une petite voix

- Oui, c'est exact, répondit-il en souriant

« Il veut que je me ridiculise devant toute sa garnison?! Ca m'apprendra à vouloir arranger les choses. »

Il perçut son hésitation et voulut l'aider à se décider.

- Le cours se passera là-bas. Si vous refusez, vous pouvez repartir d'où vous venez.

" La vie exige parfois des sacrifices " pensa-t-elle avec philosophie.

Elle le suivit donc, mais à contrecoeur.

**§§§§§§§§§§**

- Restes concentrée sur la lame de ton adversaire, Arianne, pas sur lui, rappela Glorfindel

Elle fut prise au dépourvu par le tutoiement qu'il avait utilisé mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Peut-être passaient-ils un nouveau stade de leur relation.

Leur entraînement se déroulait sous les yeux des autres gardes qui avaient pour un temps, délaissé le leur. Tous avaient eu envie de voir l'étrangère en action.

Peu habituée d'être ainsi observée, Arianne était tendue, et ses gestes manquaient de naturel.

Elle s'était tenu à ses engagements: malgrè la fatigue et les remontrances, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, ne s'était jamais plainte et essayait de respecter scrupuleusement les consignes de Glorfindel.

Au fur et à mesure, ses mouvements prenaient de l'assurance, et de la précision.

Après trois heures de cours, elle laissa tomber son arme. Elle étira son bras, échauffé par l'effort.

- Bien, fit remarquer Glorfindel. Je renouvelle mon compliment: Tu es douée...quand tu y mets de la bonne volonté, rajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Elle serra les dents, ravalant comme elle le pouvait la pique qui lui venait à l'esprit. Pourquoi avait-elle promis?!

- Oh, bien entendu, puisque Gandalf sera absent quelques jours, je suppose que nous aurons les journées entières pour améliorer ton niveau, fit-il innocemment.

Elle le regarda, bouche ouverte, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Tout les jours comme ça, elle ne tiendrait jamais!

- Je suggère que tu prennes une douche avant de te présenter devant maître Elrond, continua Glorfindel.

A demain, finit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle le regarda, toujours bouche bée, puis finit par esquisser un sourire.

**§§§§§§§§§§**

_- Les soldats de Fondcombe sont doués pour le combat rapproché, _fit Elrond

- Les soldats sont quoi?

_- Doués. _

- Doués, traduit-il

_- Alors que les Galadhrims sont d'excellent archers_, poursuivit-il

- Les Galadhrims sont les habitants de la Lorien, c'est ça?

_- Oui. _

Parle en elfique, sinon ça ne sert à rien, fit Elrond.

- Oui.

_ Et ils vivent dans les arbres..._

_- Tout à fait. Galadriel, la souveraine de la Lorien est une reine Noldor..._

_- Les Noldors étant des hauts-elfes venant de Valinor, les terres..._immortelles

_- Immortelles_

- C'est ça..._immortelles._

Elle étouffa un baillement. Son cours de combat l'avait épuisée. Elrond la regarda avec un petit sourire avant de refermer le livre qu'il tenait.

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir.

Comme réponse, il du se contenter d'un petit hochement de tête ensommeillé. Elle prit appui sur la table pour se lever et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la porte.

- A demain, fit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

**§§§§§§§§§§**

Six jours! Cela faisait six jours que ces entraînements avec Glorfindel duraient la journée entière, Gandalf n'étant pas encore revenu. Elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait exprès de l'épuisé à chaque cours. Lors d'un de ses cours, elle avait du mettre du baume sur son bras et ne plus le bouger tellement la douleur était intense. Glorfindel lui demandait beaucoup, mais elle avait réussi à le convaincre d'y aller plus doucement.

Les épées s'entrechoquant avec force démontraient la violence du combat qui faisait rage. Glorfindel avait décidé de recréer un vrai combat. Ce ne serait pas un combat à mort bien sur, mais ils s'arrêteraient seulement quand l'un serait désarmé.

Bien entendu Arianne ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Glorfindel allait forcément gagné, mais elle n'allait pas l'aider à aller plus vite. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait lui donner du fil à retordre.

Finalement, Glorfindel l'a désarma.

- Bravo, fit-il avec enthousiasme. Tu t'es très bien battue, continua-t-il sincèrement.

- Merci, fit-elle flattée de ce compliment.

Elle étira ses muscles échauffés par l'effort. Elle rendit l'épée à Glorfindel et dirigea vers ses appartements.

- Bonne fin de journée à toi aussi, fit Glorfindel. A demain.

Elle lui répondit par un vague salut.

Le reste de la soirée se passe comme toutes les autres. Une certaine routine s'était installée, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Arianne. Elle aimait bien cette nouvelle vie tranquille, et elle espérait que cela durerait.

**Votre avis est toujours le bienvenu. Dites moi si vous avez aimé. Si non, dites moi ce que vous n'avez pas aimé.**

**Bisous à tous.**


	7. conflits et nouvelles rencontres

**CONFLITS ET NOUVELLES RENCONTRES**

Elle se réveilla de fort bonne humeur, ayant passé une excellente nuit.

Voyant qu'elle avait le temps avant le cours de Glorfindel, elle se permit de lézarder dix bonnes minutes dans son lit avant de se forcer à se lever.

Cela faisait à peu près six mois qu'elle était arrivée à Fondcombe. Elle s'était liée avec de nombreux elfes qui ne voyaient plus en elle la méchante sorcière. Elle s'entendait d'ailleurs très bien avec Glorfindel, qu'elle tutoyait maintenant.

Le seul point noir restait encore et toujours Eldan. Rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à aimer cet elfe, qui ne l'aimait pas non plus. Elle chassa vite fait l'elfe de ses pensées et rêvassa encore un moment.

Elle fila sous la douche, s'habilla et fit un rapide détour dans la salle à manger pour prendre de quoi grignoter. Elle s'arrêta net sur le seuil. Dans la salle à manger se trouvait aussi, et seulement...Eldan.

" J'ai vraiment la poisse!! Vous m'en voulez là haut ou quoi?! "

Elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle entrer et l'ignorer, ou bien battre en retraite?

Ce fut son ventre qui décida pour elle, quand il se rappela à son bon souvenir d'un grognement sonore.

Résignée, elle entra et se jeta presque sur la corbeille de fruits, sans un regard pour Eldan qui avait levé la tête à ce bruit.

Arianne sentait son regard posé sur elle. Elle se dépêcha de prendre une pomme et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Eldan parla.

_**- Je vais finir par croire que vous me fuyez**_

Elle se retourna et ce qu'elle vit l'horripila. Eldan avait maintenant un sourire moqueur.

_**- Croyez ce que vous voulez**_répondit-elle agacée

_**- C'est ce que je fais toujours.**_

Elle sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la caserne. Elle fulminait. Eldan avait voulu l'énerver et c'était réussi, elle qui était de bonne humeur le matin. Quand elle arriva, Glorfindel était en pleine conversation avec un elfe blond qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Quand il la vit arriver, Glorfindel sut tout de suite qu'elle était énervée. Elle sentait l'agressivité à plein nez. Il soupira quand il réalisa que c'était lui, bien entendu, qui allait en faire les frais.

En entendant ce soupir, son interlocuteur suivit son regard et porta le sien sur la jeune fille qui arrivait. Comme Glorfindel, il put sentir sa colère. Elle avançait d'un pas déterminé et furieux sur eux. Il l'observa un moment.

Elle était grande, brune, avec des formes qui la rendaient très attirante. Il sentait quelque chose de différent en elle, comme une aura spéciale. Il avait sûrement devant lui la jeune sorcière recueillie par Elrond, dont Glorfindel lui avait parlé.

Sans un regard pour cet elfe, elle s'empara d'une épée et se mit en garde. Sachant qu'aucun discours ne la calmerait pour le moment, Glorfindel délaissa l'elfe, se mit aussi en garde, et attendit.

N'ayant pas vraiment de patience à ce moment la, Arianne l'attaqua violemment. Il para, la laissant prendre le cours du combat en main. A toutes ces attaques, il se contentait de défendre, la laissant frapper autant qu'elle le voulait.

Il était impressionné car, même sous le coup de la colère, ses coups étaient précis. Elle alternait les différentes positions qu'il lui avait apprises.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle frappe sans vraiment faire attention, un peu n'importe comment, mais, s'il n'avait pas été si expérimenté en tant que combattant, elle l'aurait mis en position délicate plus d'une fois.

_**- C**__**'est ce que fais toujours**_, fit-elle en singeant l'attitude d'Eldan tout en continuant à frapper. _**Je vais transformer cet elfe arrogant en crapaud...quel abruti!**_

Glorfindel n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir de qui elle parlait. Il décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une petite discussion avec Eldan. Malgré les ordres d'Elrond, l'elfe faisait encore des siennes. C'était un manque flagrant de respect envers son seigneur.

Elle frappait de plus en plus fort. Après trois coups plus violents que les autres, elle s'arrêta. Elle fit rouler son épaule dans l'espoir de calmer la douleur qui s'était emparé de celle-ci.

Pendant toute la durée de cet échange, ils avaient été observés par l'elfe. Lui aussi avait été impressionné par la précision des coups portés par Arianne. Avec le temps et de l'entraînement, elle serait une combattante redoutable.

_**- Tu es calmée?**_ Demanda Glorfindel

_**- Non!! non mais c'est vrai, pour qui il se prend?! C'est ce que fait toujours**_ Répéta-t-elle toujours avec la même façon que précédemment.

Glorfindel ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air d'Arianne.

_**- C'est pas drôle**_, fit-elle indignée

_**- Si ça l'est... Au fait, je te présente Haldir**_, dit-il en se tournant vers **l'elfe,**_**capitaine des archers de la Lorien, je vous présente Arianne, protégée d'Elrond et sorcière de son état**_

Elle accorda enfin un regard à l'elfe à coté de Glorfindel.

Il était grand, blond comme lui. Il avait des yeux gris clairs qui semblaient pourvoir lire en elle. Ses vêtements, une tunique grise sombre et un pantalon noir, étaient collés à son corps et dévoilaient agréablement ses muscles. De lui émanait une prestance, un certain charisme comme Glorfindel. Rien de bien étonnant qu'il soit le chef des armées de la Lorien.

**- Mm...salut...euh...**_**bonjour**_, se reprit-elle devant le froncement de sourcils de Glorfindel.

_**- Bonjour ma demoiselle**_, répondit Haldir en inclinant légèrement la tête, étonné qu'elle sache parler elfique.

Sa voix était grave, sensuelle,...envoûtante. Arianne détourna son regard de cet elfe beaucoup trop séduisant, pour le reporter sur Glorfindel.

_**- Si tu veux, nous pouvons avoir le cours un peu plus tard.**_

_**- Non, non tu n'échapperas pas si facilement à ton cours de combat. En garde jeune fille.**_

Haldir s'écarta mais il ne partit pas, comme le croyait Arianne. Il resta pour observer, ce qui la gêna un peu, mais elle se garda de faire le moindre commentaire. Ce qui la gêna plus fortement, ce fut l'arrivée d'Eldan dans la caserne, et le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir, voulant lui aussi assister à son cours.

" C'est pas croyable! C'est mon jour aujourd'hui! "

Le cours fut mouvementé pour Arianne, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ce que disait son maître d'arme. Son corps entier était tendu, et son esprit tourné vers les spectateurs impromptus de cet entraînement qui devenait catastrophique. Se forçant à se reconcentrer, elle permit à la voix de Glorfinfel, d'atteindre, enfin, son cerveau.

Celui-ci nota ce changement d'attitude, de la part de son élève, qui commençait à être un peu plus attentive, pour son plus grand plaisir. Encouragé par l'assurance prise par Arianne, Glorfindel augmenta le rythme du combat, la forçant à passer en mode défense. Ce qu'elle faisait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Il était ravi des progrès de son élève. Tout au long de ces mois, elle s'était révélée une élève attentive et plutôt douée.

D'un geste, il arrêta le combat.

_**- Bien, je pense que c'est le bon moment pour essayer de nouvelles armes**_

**- _On arrête le combat avec une épée?_** Demanda-t-elle intriguée

_**- Non, non. Tu continuera à apprendre à manier l'épée, mais en même temps.**_

_**- En même temps que quoi?**_

_**- Les dagues**_

_**- Les dagues?**_

_**- Oui, tu as un problème avec la signification de ce mot?**_ Demanda-t-il, moqueur en trifouillant dans l'armoirie à leur recherche.

Arianne s'abstint de répondre.

_**- Les dagues te permettront d'améliorer tes réflexes. Ceux-ci représentent cinquante pour cent de la réussite d'un combat. Sans réflexes, tu ne tiendras jamais un combat, même si tu deviens excellente, chose dont je suis sur.**_

Elle sourit sous le compliment.

Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur, Glorfindel ayant apparemment de la difficulté à trouver les dagues.

_**- Aurais-tu besoin d'aide?**_ Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Il se contenta de lui répondre par un regard noir, agrémenté d'un juron elfique.

- _**Ce n'est pas vrai!! Ils ne peuvent pas ranger correctement les armes lorsqu'ils ont fini de s'entraîner?!! Ce n'est pas possible!!...Ah! Voila!**_ Fit-il avec un sourire triomphant, trouvant enfin lesdites dagues.

Il revint vers Arianne, lui tendit 2 dagues et se mit en garde.

_**- Surtout, ne perds jamais de vue que les dagues est un art à part entière. Ce n'est pas comme l'épée.**_

Glorfindel lui montra comment tenir les dagues, et ils entamèrent un combat au ralenti.

_**- Les dagues, étant plus petites qu'une épée sont plus faciles à manier, et permettent donc une plus grande liberté de mouvement**_, continua Glorfindel dans son cours magistral

Il maniait celles-ci avec une facilité déconcertante, ce qui impressionnait Arianne. Elle se demandait si elle atteindrait jamais un tel niveau. Elle admirait aussi sa façon de se déplacer, calculée, précise. Il paraissait prêt à bondir au moindre danger.

S'en se rendre compte de quoi que soit, elle se retrouva avec les lames de Glorfindel sur son cou.

_**- Restes toujours attentive aux armes de ton adversaire et pas à lui, en combat normal, tu serais morte**_, fit-il gravement

_**- Heureusement que je ne suis pas en combat normal alors**_, répondit Arianne avec un sourire

_**- Arianne...**_

_**- Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand viendra un vrai combat, je serais prête**_, fit-elle avec un sérieux qui étonna Glorfindel. _**Ou alors je pourrais toujours courir le plus vite possible.**_

_**- C'est une idée**_, répondit Glorfindel avec un sourire. _**Je pense qu'il est temps que tu ailles à ton cours avec Gandalf. Tu trouveras des fruits dans votre clairière.**_

Il récupéra les dagues d'Arianne et les rangea dans l'armoirie. Pendant ce temps, Arianne avait prit le chemin de la clairière sous le regard appuyé d'Haldir. Bien entendu, Glorfindel le remarqua et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'il s'approcha de son homologue.

_**- J'ai déjà vu ce regard sur tant d'autres hommes**_

**§§§§§§§§§§**

C'est donc vers la clairière qu'Arianne se dirigea. Elle y retrouva Gandalf, et, effectivement, une corbeille de fruits. Sans attendre, elle se saisit d'une pomme et croqua dedans. Gandalf se retourna sur elle. Ce fut à ce moment seulement qu'elle nota qu'il y avait un seau d'eau à coté de lui.

**- Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire avec ça?** Demanda-t-elle en montrant le seau

**- C'est pour le cours**

**- Pour le cours?** Répéta-t-elle incrédule

**- Oui, tu vois cette branche? **

Il désigna ladite branche. Elle hocha la tête.

**- Depuis le début de ton entraînement, j'ai axé nos leçons sur ton pouvoir de lévitation. J'ai eu tord de négliger ton pouvoir de feu. Il est temps de s'y mettre, tu ne crois pas?**

**- Si, si**

**- Alors au travail! Enflamme cette branche**.

Elle posa sa pomme qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir et s'approcha de la branche en question. Elle fit apparaître une flamme sur son doigt et la mit au contact de la branche. Le feu brûla la branche à petite vitesse.

**- Voilà**, fit-elle en se tournant vers le magicien. **Mais je ne vois pas à quoi ça m'avance de faire ça. Je savais déjà le faire avant.**

**- Je sais bien, Arianne.**

Avec un sourire énigmatique, il se retourna, prit une autre branche et la lui tendit.

**- Met ta main sur cette branche, concentres toi et je veux qu'elle s'enflamme d'un coup.**

Avec un regard suspicieux, elle se saisit de la branche et ferma les yeux. Elle ouvra les yeux en poussant un petit soupir.

**- ça ne marche pas**

**- essaye encore. **

Et elle essaya. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle y arrive.

D'un coup elle mit le feu à la branche. Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri d'effroi. Mais la réalisation de ce qu'elle venait de faire, fit son chemin dans son esprit.

**- j'ai réussi**, s'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur place

**- oui, en effet**, répliqua le magicien, amusé par l'émerveillement et la fierté d'Arianne.

Arianne s'arrêta soudainement de sauter comme une folle, et se tint la tête. Elle essaya de se raccrocher à quelque chose, et, elle serait tombée si Gandalf ne l'avait retenue à temps. Il la fit asseoir sur l'herbe.

**- J'ai la tête qui tourne**

**- Je m'en doute. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ce réservoir d'énergie?**

**- Euh...oui, vaguement**, répondit-elle l'esprit encore un peu dans les vapes

**- Comme ce fameux réservoir est petit, utiliser tes pouvoirs te fatigue.**

**- Mais ça n'a jamais fait ça avec mon pouvoir de lévitation**

**- Parce qu'avec ce pouvoir, nous allons crescendo. Tu comprends pourquoi je commence par des choses que tu sais faire?**

**- Oui, oui. Je comprends**

**- ça va mieux?**

**- Oui**, fit-elle en se relevant.

Réponse un peu trop rapide car l'instant d'après, elle retomba lourdement sur le sol.

**- Non, en fait ça ne va pas. Je vais rester un peu allongée sur l'herbe.**

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Elle se releva et constata qu'elle pouvait tenir sur ses jambes.

**- Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller, ils vont nous attendre.**

**- Tu as raison. De plus, les Seigneurs de la Lorien sont arrivés à Fondcombe.**

**- Ah bon? Je suis bête**, continua-t-elle en se frappant la tête, **j'ai rencontré le gardien de la Lorien.**

**- Tu as rencontré Haldir?**

**- Oui.**

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements d'Arianne qui ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter au dîner, en tenue de combat et en sueur. Elle devait impérativement prendre une douche.

Gandalf patientait dans le salon pendant qu'Arianne prenait sa douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle regarda dans son armoire à la recherche de ce qu'elle pouvait bien mettre.

Gandalf faillit lâcher le verre qu'il avait à la main lorsqu'il la vit venir dans le salon avec pour seul habit sa serviette de bain.

**- La verte ou la rouge?** Demanda-t-elle en montrant les robes en question

**- Euh...**

Il se racla la gorge, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être dans ce genre de situation.

**- Tu seras belle dans les deux Arianne**

**- La verte ou la rouge?** répéta-t-elle

**- La rouge**

**- Merci**

Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer, accompagnée par un sourire amusé de Gandalf. Décidemment, pensa-t-il, cette jeune fille est bien différente des autres.

Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

Dans cette salle à manger, tous les convives attendaient Gandalf et Arianne.

Elrond devisait avec Celeborn et Galadriel et Glorfindel avec Haldir.

_**- Elle est incapable d'arriver à l'heure**_, fit Glorfindel en souriant, _**elle est vraiment...magnifique**_, finit-il en regardant derrière Haldir, une expression admirative sur le visage.

Celui-ci se retourna et son souffle se coupa. La plupart des elfes mâles eurent la même réaction.

Arianne, au bras de Gandalf venait de faire son apparition. Et apparition, il y avait. Elle était plus que magnifique, elle était sublime. La robe était rouge vif. Le décolleté en V s'arrêtait juste à la naissance de sa poitrine. Les manches étaient serrées jusqu'aux coudes, et s'évasaient jusqu'à ses mains. La robe, sans être trop serrée était près du corps, et retombait gracieusement sur le sol. Le tout était complété d'une ceinture qui soulignait sa taille. De plus, ses cheveux cascadaient librement sur ses épaules. Le résultat était somptueux.

Elle avança jusqu'à Elrond avec grâce en saluant d'un signe de tête les personnes présentes. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant Elrond, elle s'inclina respectueusement.

_**- Arianne, je te présente le seigneur Celeborn et Dame Galadriel, Seigneurs de la Lorien**_ dit-il en se tournant vers deux elfes blonds. _**Je vous présente Arianne, dont je vous ai parlé**_

_**- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance**_, fit-elle en s'inclinant devant eux

_**- Nous de même, ma demoiselle**_, répondit Celeborn

La femme était grande, blonde avec les cheveux bouclés jusqu'à sa taille. L'homme était un peu plus grand qu'elle, les cheveux blonds, courts jusqu'à ses épaules. Leurs yeux étaient graves et sages. Sagesse sûrement acquise au fil de millénaires d'existence.

A coté d'eux se trouvait une elfe d'une beauté peu commune: grande, brune. Elle aussi possédait des yeux qui reflétaient une immense sagesse.

Arianne essayait de se rappeler mais en vain, elle n'avait jamais vue cette elfe. Pourtant, quelque chose en elle lui rappelait quelqu'un: les yeux et les cheveux. Elrond suivit son regard.

_**- Voici Arwen, ma fille**_

" Sa fille, bien sur!! Son portrait! "

_**- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Gandalf et mon père ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur vous**_

_**- Ah bon **_ répondit-elle en se tournant vers ceux-ci.

_**- Passons à table si vous le voulez bien**_**, intervint Elrond**

**- Arwen Undomiel, la plus belle femme sur Terre**, murmura-t-elle pour elle même, utilisant sa langue maternelle par réflexe.

**- Vous n'avez rien à lui envier**, intervint une voix grave derrière elle

Elle se retourna vers Haldir. Pour le dîner, il portait une tunique tilleul sur un pantalon noir. Il était incroyablement élégant.

**- Vous êtes très belle**, rajouta-t-il en lui proposant son bras

**- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus**, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire auquel il répondit.

Pour le dîner, comme d'habitude, elle était à la gauche d'Elrond juste à coté d'Arwen. A la droite d'Elrond, se trouvaient Galadriel et Celeborn. Glorfindel et Haldir se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, respectivement aux coté d'Arwen et de Galadriel. Gandalf, quant à lui était à coté de Glorfindel.

_**- Comme je disais**_, commença Arwen, _**mon père et Gandalf m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous. Il paraît que vous êtes très douée**_

_**- Très douée? Eh bien**_fit-elle un peu embarrassée par ce compliment soudain. _**Disons que je fais de mon mieux**_

_**- Un excellent mieux si on en croit ce qu'ils nous disent**_, fit Celeborn. _**Vous êtes arrivée il y a six mois il me semble?**_

_**- C'est exact.**_

_**- Et vous savez déjà parler correctement notre langue. Vous apprenez aussi le maniement des armes, nous a-t-il dit, ainsi que la maîtrise de vos pouvoirs.**_

_**- Oui. C'est Glorfindel et Gandalf qui m'apprenne.**_

_**- Haldir vous a trouvé très compétente.**_

_**- Merci, **_répondit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête en direction de celui-ci. _**Mais si je me débrouille bien, c'est en grande partie parce que j'ai de bons professeurs. **_

Le dîner était maintenant terminé, les convives discutant entre eux. Après s'être excusée auprès d'Elrond, Arianne sortit pour prendre l'air. Elle avait à peine fait un pas dehors qu'une voix masculine se fit entendre derrière elle.

**- Vous nous quittez déjà, ma demoiselle?**

**- Je veux juste me promener, capitaine**

**- Haldir sera amplement suffisant**

**- Appelez moi Arianne alors**

**- Très bien.**

**- Vous venez? J'ai plein de questions à vous poser et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici**

Il lui proposa son bras et ils marchèrent. Elle le bombarda de question sur la Lorien.

Quand ils revinrent près des bâtiments, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Gandalf, Glorfindel et Arwen les y attendaient.

_**- Nous nous demandions où vous étiez**_, commença Elrond

_**- Nous nous sommes simplement promenés**_, répondit Arianne, _**Haldir ici présent vous à remplacer pour le cours d'histoire.**_

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement.

_**- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir**_, fit Glorfindel amusé

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire tout en baillant de nouveau.

_**- Je vais la raccompagner, si vous permettez**_, fit Haldir en se tournant vers Elrond et ses seigneurs

_**- Faites mon ami**_, répondit Galadriel avec un sourire.

Haldir l'entraîna alors vers ses appartements. Arrivés à sa porte, elle se tourna vers lui.

_**- Je vous remercie, j'ai passé une excellente soirée**_

_**- Moi de même, et je le dois beaucoup à votre présence**_, répondit-il charmeur.

Elle haussa un sourcil et lui envoya un petit sourire. Dans un énième bâillement, elle rentra.


	8. Et si je ne sais pas?

_**Paroles elfiques**_

**Paroles normales**

**JE NE SUIS PAS INTERESSEE**

_**- Mais pas comme ça!!!!**_ Répéta Glorfindel, exaspéré.

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils avaient commencé l'entraînement du tir à l'arc et à chaque leçon, il se passait la même chose.

Glorfindel criait sur Arianne.

Il était fatigué de voir que ses consignes ne menaient à rien, et elle, elle était fatiguée de l'entendre hurler à chaque cours.

Il était consterné de voir qu'elle, si douée avec des armes tel que l'épée ou les dagues, était si nulle avec un arc. Et encore, nulle était un euphémisme: elle était une catastrophe ambulante!

Elle avait tiré trois flèches. Sur les trois: l'une était tombée à deux centimètres d'elle, la deuxième était partie dans la végétation, et la troisième lui aurait crevé un oeil s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de plonger sur le coté.

Elle était vraiment un danger public.

Avec un soupir, il se mit derrière elle et entreprit de replacer correctement l'arc.

_**- Pas la peine de crier, tu sais. Ca ne sert à rien**_

_**- Si tu t'appliquais un peu, je n'aurais pas besoin de crier**_, répliqua-t-il.

_**- Mais je m'applique**_, rétorqua-t-elle en s'énervant un peu_**on ne peut pas être bon partout! **_

Glorfindel s'abstint de répondre et replaça ses mains correctement sur l'arc.

_**- Gardes tes mains dans cette position. Tu tiens ta flèche comme ceci**_, continua-t-il en mettant une flèche_**et dès que tu es prête, tu lâches la flèche. Ce n'est pas compliqué.**_

_**- Pour toi ce n'est pas compliqué!! Tu es un archer!!**_

Elle tira une fois de plus, et « comme par hasard », la flèche se perdit encore dans la nature.

Glorfindel, anéanti et se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire au Valar pour mériter cela, se décida à réagir et prit le taureau par les cornes.

Voyant les « excellentes » aptitudes d'Arianne en cette belle journée, il prit des cibles qu'il mit sur chaque arbre de la clairière.

_**- Ta mission, si tu l'acceptes, sera de toucher au moins une cible.**_

_**- Tu vas t'autodétruire dans 5 minutes ?**_

_**- Non, rien, laisse tomber...**_

Arianne se repositionna, essayant de manier l'arc comme Glorfindel lui avait montré.

_**- Vise la cible la plus simple. Celle d'en face par exemple**_, lui conseilla Glorfindel.

Elle suivit son conseil et visa la cible juste en face d'elle qui devait être à environ 10 mètres d'elle.

Manque de chance, elle rata la cible. Sa flèche partit se planter sur un arbre un peu plus sur la droite.

Elle recommença la manœuvre trois fois, et trois fois de suite, la flèche rata la cible.

De désespoir, Glorfindel s'agenouilla pour implorer une aide divine.

Cette aide providentielle se manifesta par Haldir qui arrivait dans la clairière.

Il haussa les sourcils voyant la position un peu particulière de Glorfindel, se demandant s'il avait trouvé l'emplacement d'un trésor.

_**- Auriez vous besoin d'aide ?**_ demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas trop quel ton employer.

Glorfindel se releva brutalement, confus de s'être donné en spectacle devant le Gardien des frontières de la Lorien.

_**- Je**__**vous remercie, Haldir, vous allez peut-être, en effet, pouvoir m'aider…**_

_**- Et pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'aide ?**_

_**- J'ai besoin d'aide pour apprendre à cette………**_il se tourna vers Arianne en se raclant la gorge, _**charmante jeune fille, comment se servir d'un arc.**_

_**- En espérant que vous serez plus pédagogue que lui,**_intervient Arianne_**, car il a encore beaucoup de progrès à faire en relations humaines, **_rajouta-t-elle sarcastique.

Haldir lui sourit, ayant déjà eu un aperçu de son caractère pour le moins volcanique.

Il aimait bien cette petite sorcière. De plus, elle était très séduisante, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

_**- Hum**_

Il regarda Glorfindel. Celui-ci le fixait les sourcils levés. Il avait sûrement surpris son regard sur sa protégée, et apparemment, cela ne lui avait plu que très moyennement.

Par son regard, il le prévenait clairement de se tenir éloigné d'Arianne.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, observant l'échange muet entre Glorfindel et Haldir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

_**- Je vous dérange peut être ?**_

Glorfindel eut un sourire attendri bien malgré lui.

Arianne ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur les hommes.

Lui était immunisé s'il pouvait dire cela comme ça, étant donné qu'il était son instructeur. Il la voyait plus comme une petite fille qu'il devait guider. Mais il pouvait aisément comprendre l'admiration qu'elle suscitait.

En réfléchissant bien, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de demander à Haldir de lui apprendre le tir à l'arc.

Il était certes meilleur que lui (bien meilleur), mais Arianne était encore jeune (elle n'avait que 17 ans) et Haldir était un elfe de quelques millénaires, beaucoup plus expérimenté…

L'association des deux pourrait être dangereuse. Plus pour Arianne que pour Haldir.

Haldir était un séducteur. Preuve en était ses nombreuses conquêtes. Peu de femmes lui résistaient.

Une main passa soudainement devant ses yeux.

Il sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette main qui se trouvait être Arianne.

Elle le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

_**- J'aurais vécu assez longtemps pour voir sursauter un elfe ! Je suis vraiment trop forte ! **_

_**- Je te demandais si tu comptais continuer le cours ?**_

_**- Oui, bien sur, **_grogna-t-il, vexé de s'être laissé surprendre par son élève.

Celle-ci échangea un regard de connivence avec Haldir.

_**- Haldir ? Je me demandais si vous vouliez bien reprendre en main l'apprentissage d'Arianne, ici présente, au tir à l'arc ?**_

_**- Moi ?**_ répéta-t-il.

_**- Oui, vous**_, fit Arianne en levant les yeux au ciel. _**Vous êtes le seul Haldir si je ne m'abuse. Mais promis, dès qu'on trouve un autre Haldir, on vous fais signe**_, fini-t-elle moqueuse.

Glorfindel retint un sourire, pendant qu'Haldir se tournait lentement vers Arianne, et que celle-ci affichait un air de parfaite innocence.

_**- Soit, je vais vous aider à former cette jeune personne.**_

_**- Merci, vous êtes trop bon, **_fit Arianne en faisant une petite révérence.

Haldir enleva sa cape et la posa sur une branche. Il s'approcha d'Arianne et se mit derrière elle.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, une interrogation dans son regard.

_**- Les cibles sont de ce coté là**_, fit-il gentiment en montrant lesdites cibles.

Lentement, elle se retourna vers elles. Les mains d'Haldir prirent les siennes et les positionnèrent sur l'arc. Dieu merci, vu qu'il était derrière elle, il ne pouvait pas voir que son visage avait pris une jolie teinte rosée.

Haldir était vraiment très près d'elle puisqu'elle sentait son torse musclé contre son dos.

Avec un tel spécimen à proximité, elle avait bien du mal à se concentrer.

_**- Restez concentrée sur la cible. Ne regardez que le centre**_, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant sursauter.

Il gardait ses mains sur les siennes.

Il banda l'arc.

_**- Quand vous êtes prête, lâchez la corde**_.

Elle s'exécuta et rata de nouveau la cible.

_**- Le but du tir à l'arc est de mettre la flèche dans le centre de la cible et non de l'envoyer le plus loin possible…**_

**- Ah**_**ah ah, un elfe qui fait de l'humour, trop drôle**_,_**lol**_, fit-elle de mauvaise foi. _**Je devrais y aller, mon cours avec Gandalf ne va pas tarder à commencer.**_

_**- Alors ? On abandonne ?**_

Dans un sursaut flagrant de maturité, elle lui tira la langue, puis partit retrouver le magicien.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

La routine avait pris place dans la vie d'Arianne.

Le matin, elle s'entraînait avec Haldir au tir à l'arc, l'après midi, elle retrouvait Gandalf pour ses cours de magie et enfin le soir, Elrond lui parlait de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu.

Au début, elle avait eu du mal avec Haldir et l'impression qu'il donnait de toujours sous entendre certaines choses. Mais elle s'était habituée et maintenant elle le provoquait pour voir jusque où il était capable d'aller.

Leurs cours se passaient toujours sous la houlette de Glorfindel qui ne les avait jamais laissé seuls ensemble.

Du point de vue de l'entraînement, ses progrès étaient moins spectaculaires qu'avec l'épée ou les dagues mais elle évoluait. Lentement certes mais sûrement.

_**- Mais ce n'est pas vrai !!! Je ne vais pas réussir à atteindre cette cible !!!**_

_**- Du calme. Inutile de s'énerver, cela ne sert à rien.**_

Elle souffla bruyamment, découragée.

Elle s'entraînait tous les jours à raison de quatre heures par jours. N'étant pas de nature patiente, elle s'énervait assez vite quand elle n'arrivait pas à quelque chose.

Cela amusait grandement Haldir qui la regardait s'énerver toute seule et se calmer tout aussi rapidement.

_**- Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.**_

_**- Si vous le dites…**_

_**- Demain sera un jour meilleur**_, répondit Haldir en lui prenant l'arc des mains.

Elle tressaillit à ce contact. Haldir s'en rendit compte et cela lui arracha un sourire.

_**- Vous avez froid ?**_ demanda-t-il innocemment.

Tout en disant cela, il lui prit la main. Le même tressaillement se produisit.

Elle retira vivement sa main comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

-_**Euh… non…ça va, je vous remercie…je vais………y aller……oui c'est ça, je vais y aller……Gandalf doit m'attendre**_, fit-elle en reculant.

Le sourire d'Haldir s'agrandit devant sa gêne apparente. Elle se retourna et courut presque en dehors de la clairière.

Il pensa que les prochaines leçons allaient s'avérer passionnantes.

**§§§§§§§§§§**

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi nerveuse à l'approche d'un dîner. C'était pourtant banal. Elle avait déjà dîné des centaines de fois dans la grande salle, mais cette fois ci était bien différente.

Avec un petit soupir nerveux, elle mit une robe vert foncée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

_**- Tu es magnifique comme toujours**_, fit une voix derrière elle.

Dans le miroir, elle vit Délia sur le pas de la porte.

_**- Tout serait bien plus simple si j'étais laide**_, fit-elle avec ironie

_**- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?**_ s'étonna Délia

_**- Pour rien, pour rien**_, répondit-elle absente

_**- Viens ou l'on va encore être en retard**_

_**- Oui……tu as raison, comme toujours.**_

Elles sortirent de la chambre d'Arianne et se rendirent au dîner. Arianne stoppa juste devant la porte fermée.

Elle sentit le regard interrogateur de Délia mais ne la regarda pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Comme à chaque fois, les conversations cessèrent lorsqu'elles entrèrent.

Le regard d'Arianne accrocha tout de suite celui d'Haldir. Celui-ci souriait mais Arianne, non. Voyant cela, Haldir perdit son sourire.

Les seigneurs de la Lorien ainsi qu'Elrond avait remarqué cet échange, et leurs regards faisaient à présent l'aller retour entre Haldir et Arianne, avec une certaine perplexité.

Glorfindel, quant à lui fronça les sourcils. Assurément quelque chose s'était passé entre les deux. Et il allait découvrir quoi.

Arianne détourna son regard d'Haldir et salua Elrond d'un signe de tête. Elle en fit de même pour Celeborn et Galadriel.

Elle prit place à la droite d'Elrond et le dîner commença.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard d'Haldir sur elle, ainsi que celui de Glorfindel.

Voulant le rassurer, elle leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, sincère.

Le pli qui lui barrait le front s'effaça et il fut comme soulagé.

Mais elle hésitait toujours à regarder Haldir. Elle savait très bien que Glorfindel n'était pas le seul à être inquiet. Elrond et Gandalf devait sûrement l'être.

_**- Comment se passe vos cours avec Haldir ?**_ questionna Galadriel

Arianne sursauta et lâcha sa fourchette. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas lu dans son esprit.

_**- euh…très bien…oui c'est ça**_, rajouta-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits, _**tout se passe très bien**_, finit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

La main d'Elrond se posa sur la sienne. Devant son regard inquiet, elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, comme s'il attendait une explication pour son comportement pour le moins étrange.

_**- Euh… je vais prendre l'air…si vous voulez bien m'excuser**_, fit-elle, en se levant.

Elle sortit rapidement de la salle. Glorfindel voulut la suivre mais la main d'Arwen se posa sur son épaule et elle se leva pour retrouver Arianne.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin car Arianne était sur un banc non loin.

Elle avait les yeux fermés et les joues légèrement rosies.

Arwen s'assit à coté d'elle. Tout comme sa grand-mère, elle avait vite compris ce qui troublait Arianne, ou plutôt qui.

Elle sourit. Haldir ne changerait donc jamais.

Arianne ouvrit les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête. Elle sursauta quand elle vit Arwen. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son cœur.

_**- Vous m'avez fait peur !**_

_**- Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention**_, s'excusa-t-elle. _**Vous ne devriez pas vous laisser troubler par lui.**_

La surprise se peignit sur le visage d'Arianne.

_**- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que quelqu'un dans tout Fondcombe ignore ce que je ressens ?**_

_**- Seules ma grand-mère et moi avons réussi à discerner la cause de votre malaise. Glorfindel aussi.**_

_**- Super. Que feriez vous à ma place ?**_

« Je parle de mes problèmes avec un homme, à une femme que je viens à peine de rencontrer, je dois vraiment être désespérée ! »

_**- Cela dépend de ce que vous ressentez…………Mais si je peux vous donner un conseil…**_

_**- C'est justement ce que je vous demande**_

_**- Ne vous attachez pas à Haldir. Il ne pourra pas vous rendre la pareille. Il aime sa liberté plus que tout autre chose.**_

_**- L'amour ne se commande pas…**_

« Très belle phrase, Arianne »

_**- C'est pour cela que tout dépend de ce que vous ressentez…**_

_**- Et si je ne le sais pas, je fais comment ?**_

_**- Donnez vous du temps et vous saurez**_, fit-elle avec un sourire. _**Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, je vous excuserai auprès des autres.**_

Arwen allait rentrer dans le bâtiment lorsque Arianne l'interpella :

_**- Arwen ?**_

_**- Oui ?**_

_**- Merci**_

L'elfe lui sourit et rentra. Arianne resta là encore quelques minutes avant de suivre le conseil de l'elfe et de rentrer dans ses appartements.

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

Quand Arwen revint dans la salle, elle fut assaillie par les regards interrogateurs de ses grands parents et de son père, et ceux inquiets de Glorfindel, Gandalf et Haldir.

Avec un sourire visant à les rassurer, elle se rassit.

Les conversations reprirent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-_**Que se passe-t-il ?**_ demanda Haldir, assit juste à coté d'elle.

Arwen se tourna vers lui.

-_**Eloignez vous d'elle si vous n'êtes pas prêt à lui offrir votre cœur.**_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

** Voilà un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bisous à tous. **_**  
**_


	9. Amis?

Merci à elisia, equina, samy pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Et bien sur merci à tout les autres auquel j'ai répondu.

* * *

**AMIS ?**

Elle était dans son lit. Les yeux ouverts, fixant le mur comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Son cours de tir à l'arc commençait dans exactement 5 minutes, et elle n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout prête.

Elle se retourna dans son lit.

Toc. Toc. Toc

Elle ne réagit pas. Etant tellement dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas entendu les coups à la porte qui se faisaient pourtant insistants.

_**- Arianne ?**_

_**- Arianne, c'est Délia, tu es là ? Arianne je vais entrer.**_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle ouvrit la porte, et ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place.

_**- Mais enfin, Arianne, ton cours commence dans 5 minutes !**_

Pas de réponse.

_**- Arianne ?**_ fit Délia en s'approchant.

Elle s'assit sur le lit.

_**- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es bizarre depuis hier…… en fait depuis ton cours avec Haldir.**_

Arianne se raidit à l'entente de son nom.

_**- Alors c'est ça… que s'est-il passé ?**_

_**- Rien………rien**_

Délia haussa un sourcil clairement sceptique mais ne releva pas.

_**- Alors s'il n'y a rien, tu devrais te préparer **_

_**- Tu as sûrement raison**_, soupira-t-elle

Sans grand enthousiasme, elle se leva et alla dans la salle d'eau.

Elle en sortit un bon dix minutes plus tard. Sans plus d'énergie, elle se planta devant son armoire et regarda d'un air absent les vêtements qui y étaient présents.

Pas vraiment convaincue, elle prit un ensemble bleu nuit auquel elle ajouta des bottes noires. Elle attacha ses cheveux un peu n'importe comment (des mèches pendaient de partout, cela lui donnait un style coiffé décoiffé) et sortit de sa chambre sans prêter plus attention à Délia.

Comme une automate, elle prit le chemin de la salle à manger pour prendre de quoi tenir toute la matinée.

Comme chaque matin, Eldan était présent mais pour une fois, il n'était pas seul. Les seigneurs de la Lorien ainsi que Glorfindel prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Ils discutaient gaiement.

Elle entra et se rapprocha de la table où était posée la nourriture.

Elle prit une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits.

Le silence s'était installé et chacun observait Arianne.

Cela aurait été facile pour Galadriel d'entrer dans ses pensées et de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire mais elle supposa que cela aurait été mal perçu de la part de la principale intéressée.

_**- Voulez vous vous joindre à nous ?**_ demanda-t-elle

Arianne se retourna vivement vers elle. Galadriel crut déceler une lueur de panique dans ses yeux, mais elle passa tellement vite qu'elle n'aurait pu en jurer.

_**- Je vous remercie, Ma Dame, mais je suis déjà en retard pour mon cours, et je suppose qu'Haldir n'aime pas attendre**_, finit-elle avec un brun de nervosité.

_**- J'espère néanmoins vous voir pour le déjeuner……**_

_**- Je ne prends pas le déjeuner avec les autres à midi, je vais rejoindre tout de suite Gandalf pour mon cours de magie.**_

Galadriel lui sourit, une lueur amusée traversant son regard.

Arianne comprit que ses maigres tentatives pour éviter un face à face avec l'elfe avaient été démasquées.

Elle savait bien entendu qu'elle ne pourrait pas la fuir indéfiniment.

Glorfindel se leva.

_**- Tu devrais y aller ou tu vas vraiment être en retard. Je vais t'accompagner comme cela nous pourrons parler un peu.**_

_**- Parler ? Euh……… tu peux finir de manger, je ne risque pas de me perdre.**_

_**- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, justement je voulais prendre l'air.**_

Vaincue, elle opina de la tête et sortit de la salle, Glorfindel sur les talons.

Elle marchait à vive allure, espérant arriver à destination avant que Glorfindel ne lui pose des questions. Mais en même temps, elle arriverait plus vite pour son cours avec Haldir.

Toutes ces questions faisaient qu'elle accélérait et ralentissait sans cesse.

Glorfindel ne savait que penser. Il était venu avec elle pour assister à son cours avec Haldir, sachant que c'était de là que venait le problème.

Ils arrivèrent donc à la clairière bien trop vite au goût d'Arianne.

« L'instant de vérité »

Haldir était de dos, attendant patiemment son élève.

C'était ce que son attitude laissait penser, mais c'était une apparence. Il redoutait ce cours tout comme il l'attendait.

Eloignez vous d'elle si vous n'êtes pas prêt à lui donner votre cœur

Les mots d'Arwen ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête.

Il n'était pas prêt. Pas prêt à donner son cœur. A elle ou à une autre.

Il s'était aventuré sur un terrain glissant.

Arianne n'était pas comme les elfes qu'il avait l'habitude de séduire. Elle n'était pas ce genre de femme. Elle méritait mieux qu'une seule nuit. Elle méritait un homme qui puisse l'aimer durant toute sa vie.

Et il n'était pas cet homme.

C'est pour cela qu'il la laisserait tranquille. Ils seraient amis, rien de plus.

Il était sûr que de son coté, elle pensait la même chose. Etant un elfe, il ressentait les émotions des autres, et jamais il n'avait senti de l'amour se dégager d'elle.

Il l'avait entendue depuis qu'elle était sortie de la salle à manger. Il savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas seule mais était accompagnée.

Sans le savoir, il se doutait fortement que ce devait être Glorfindel.

Il sourit.

Glorfindel était très protecteur envers Arianne, comme un grand frère ou un père. C'était très étrange pour un elfe. Leur race n'était pas connue pour se lier facilement avec les autres races.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se retourna.

Arianne regardait ailleurs et Glorfindel le fixait avec une expression inamicale.

Aucun des trois ne semblait vouloir briser le silence qui s'était installé.

Arianne se décida à poser ses yeux sur Haldir. Sans grande surprise, elle vit qu'il la fixait déjà.

_- __**Si on commençait ?**_ fit-elle d'une petite voix nerveuse.

Haldir opina de la tête.

Le malaise était toujours là et la présence de Glorfindel n'arrangeait rien.

Silencieusement, Haldir lui tendit un arc, elle le prit et l'arma.

Etant incapable de se concentrer, elle rata sa cible d'au moins plusieurs mètres.

« Allez Arianne ! Concentre toi »

Elle inspira profondément. Elle n'était pas aussi habile que les elfes pour contrôler ses émotions.

Elle regarda Glorfindel avec nervosité. D'un coup de tête, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il parte. Il fit un signe négatif de la tête. Elle fronça alors les sourcils. S'en suivit un duel visuel. Celui qui baisserait les yeux gagnerait.

Finalement, Glorfindel abdiqua. Non sans mauvaise foi, il laissa Haldir et Arianne seuls.

Ils restèrent immobiles.

_**- Je suis désolé**_, finit par lâcher Haldir. _**Cette…situation n'aurait jamais du arriver**_.

_**- Ce n'est pas grave, **_fit-elle avec un sourire crispé

_**- Si ça l'est, je vous ai mise mal à l'aise et j'en suis désolé.**_

_**- Excuses acceptées,**_ répliqua-t-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance.

_**- Alors……amis ?**_demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle regarda sa main tendue vers elle.

_**- Amis**_, répondit-elle finalement.

La tension redescendit d'un cran. Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Cet…incident était clos.

Le cours pouvait enfin reprendre.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Elle avait le sourire en quittant le cours d'Haldir. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Glorfindel en train de l'attendre.

Il ne put empêcher la surprise se peigner sur son visage quand il vit son air guilleret.

_**- Arrêtes de me regarder comme un crabe qui à raté la marée**_, fit-elle moqueuse.

_**- Je te demande pardon ?**_

Il avait toujours du mal avec ses expressions pour le moins…étranges.

_**- Comment s'est passé ton cours ?**_

_**- Très bien**_, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. _**Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va très bien**_, le rassura-t-elle. _**Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, Gandalf doit sûrement m'attendre.**_

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et s'éclipsa.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle à manger ce soir là, elle était plus sereine, moins nerveuse.

Elle fit un sourire à Haldir, et Arwen comprit qu'ils avaient réglé la question.

_**- J'espère vous voir en Lorien, Arianne**_, commença Galadriel.

_**- J'adorerais**_, répliqua vivement Arianne, vraiment emballée par l'idée. _**Elrond et Haldir m'ont parlé de votre forêt mais j'aimerais vraiment la voir de mes propres yeux !!**_

_**- Sachez que vous êtes la bienvenue**_, fit-elle avec un sourire attendri devant la mine émerveillée d'Arianne.

_**- Je pourrais vous servir de guide**_, ajouta Haldir.

_**- Vous ne pouvez vraiment plus vous passer de moi**_, fit-elle moqueuse.

_**- Oui en effet, j'ai du mal**_, répondit-il avec un air quasi dramatique sur le visage.

Elle sourit en secouant la tête. L'incident était vraiment oublié.

L'ambiance était bonne enfant.

Tout se passait pour le mieux. La vie ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous. 

Si jamais vous avez des suggestions ou des idées concernant l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre et je verrais si je peux les intégrer dans l'histoire.

Enormes bisous à tous.

PS : N'hésitez pas aussi à laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur qui passe ses nuits pour vous faire cette histoire (non j'exagère j'y passe pas mes nuits ;-)


	10. Nous nous reverrons

**Merci à ****Gen**

* * *

**NOUS NOUS REVERRONS**

Le soleil.

En pleine figure.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Arianne pour se réveiller en hurlant sur la personne qui avait osé troubler son sommeil.

-**NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS! Il Y EN A QUI DORMENT? BORDEL DE….**

Elle se figea quand elle reconnut Elrond.

Il haussa un sourcil.

_**- Tu disais Arianne?**_ demanda-t-il calmement.

_**- Euh….rien du tout...je...suis seulement surprise de vous trouver dans ma chambre à une heure si matinale, c'est tout.**_

_**- Une heure si matinale? Arianne, nous sommes en plein milieu de l'après midi.**_

Elle se leva rapidement pour regarder à travers la vitre, pour vérifier les dires d'Elrond. Effectivement, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

_**- Je suis en retard pour mon cours de tir à l'arc!**_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_**- Il**__** semblerait en effet**_, répondit Elrond avec son flegme habituel.

_**- Mais c'est horrible!**_

_**- Inutile de t'affoler, tu as manqué ton cours, alors te dépêcher maintenant ne servirait strictement à rien.**_

_**- Haldir va me tuer!**_

_**- C'est une possibilité oui.**_

Elle fut incapable de dire si le seigneur de Fondcombe plaisantait ou non. Il était tellement stoïque.

De toute façon maintenant qu'elle était totalement réveillée, autant aller dans la douche.

Ce qu'elle fit, plantant là le maître des lieux.

Il haussa de nouveau les sourcils, pensant que décidemment, il n'arriverait pas à la comprendre.

Il sortit sur le balcon et s'assit sur celui-ci, attendant patiemment qu'Arianne finisse de se préparer.

Cette petite humaine était vraiment fascinante.

_**- Oh fait!**_ Entendit-il à travers le mur. _**Pourquoi vous êtes là?**_

_**- Je venais te chercher pour un petit cours d'équitation.**_

Il entendit l'eau s'arrêter et des bruits de pas précipités.

Arianne sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, une simple serviette sur elle, et du shampoing dans les cheveux.

Galamment, il détourna le regard.

_**- Vous êtes sérieux?**_

_**- Oui, je le suis.**_

_**- Vous allez m'apprendre à monter à cheval?**_

_**- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te l'apprendre.**_

_**- Mais qui?**_

_**- Tu verras bien...**_

«Les elfes et leurs cachotteries»

_**- Tu n'iras nulle part si tu n'es pas prête**_, fit-il paternel.

_**- Oui, papa**_, fit-elle en souriant moqueusement.

Elle en ressortit enfin prête dix minutes plus tard, excitée comme une puce.

Elle suivit Elrond à travers les couloirs s'interrogeant sur l'identité de la personne qui allait bien pouvoir lui apprendre l'équitation.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger où elle trouva deux personnes complètement identiques.

Assurément, elle avait devant elle, les jumeaux d'Elrond.

_**- Arianne**_, commença Elrond en se tournant vers elle, _**je te présente Elladan.**_

Le concerné prit sa main et la baisa.

_**- Et Elrohir.**_

Il fit de même.

_**- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, jeune demoiselle.**_

_**- Mais moi de même, messieurs.**_

_**- Ils sont arrivés tard dans la soirée d'hier. C'est pour cela que tu ne les as pas vus.**_

«Mon dieu, je suis entourée par les beaux gosses»

Les deux «jeunes» hommes étaient vraiment des copies parfaites. 

Tout était pareil. Leurs yeux, la fossette sur leurs joues gauches, jusqu'à leur sourire.

Autant Arwen ressemblait fortement à Elrond, autant eux avaient moins de traits en commun avec celui-ci. Ils devaient sûrement ressembler à leur mère.

Elle aurait adoré savoir comment était la femme d'Elrond, mais elle n'osait pas lui demander. Elle avait peur de le blesser, de réveiller des souvenirs douloureux.

_**- Arianne?**_

Surprise dans sa rêverie, elle rougit avant de se tourner vers Elrond.

_**- Oui?**_

_**- Alors qui va m'apprendre à monter à cheval?**_

_**- Et bien, ma fille s'est proposée pour vous apprendre.**_

_**- Ah bon? super!**_

_**- Euh, où est-elle?**_

_**- Ici!**_ fit une voix derrière elle.

En effet, Arwen venait de faire son apparition dans la salle. Elle était parfaite comme à l'habitude. Elle se demandait souvent si elle arriverait à avoir une grâce pareille.

_**- Vous êtes prête?**_ fit-elle avec un sourire.

_**- Toujours**_, répondit Arianne

_**- Alors allons-y.**_

Elles arrivèrent à l'écurie et Arwen s'arrêta devant une superbe jument. 

Sa robe était blanche, totalement, sauf au niveau du front où il y avait une petite étoile noire.

_**- Elle s'appelle Nimrodel**_

_**- Elle est magnifique**_, fit Arianne en lui caressant la tête avec admiration.

La jument poussa un petit hennissement.

_**- Et bien, on dirait qu'elle vous a choisie**_, constata Arwen.

Arianne lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_**- Chez notre peuple, ce sont les chevaux qui choisissent leurs maîtres**_, expliqua Arwen. _**Ils deviendront nôtres toute notre vie.**_

_**- Toute votre vie? Mais vous êtes immortels...**_

_**- Et nos chevaux aussi. Vous l'ignoriez?**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.**_

_**- Bien, est-ce que vous savez comment préparé un cheval?**_

_**- Et bien, j'ai déjà eu des cours d'équitation mais je ne sais pas si je me rappelle encore...**_

_**- Ce n'est pas grave, **_fitArwen avec un sourire.

Sur le coté, elle prit des rennes.

_**- Nous montons à cru donc vous n'aurez pas de selle, cela ne vous gêne pas?**_

«A Rome, fais comme les romains»

_**- Non, non, ça va aller...enfin je crois**_, fit-elle légèrement hésitante.

Elle harnacha le cheval avec l'aide d'Arwen.

Ensuite celle-ci l'aida à monter sur Nimrodel. Portant une robe, elle fut forcée de monter en amazone.

Elle trouva cette position très inconfortable.

_**- Vous vous habituerez**_, fit Arwen en remarquant son malaise.

_**- J'espère.**_

Elles partirent au pas pour qu'Arianne puisse s'habituer à cette manière de monter.

Quand elle fut plus à l'aise, elles entamèrent un trot.

_**- Je suis heureuse que la situation se soit améliorée avec Haldir.**_

_**- Oui, moi aussi. J'aurais été déçue si nous étions resté en froid. C'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup.**_

_**- Soyez sur que c'est réciproque,**_ répondit Arwen. 

Arianne se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage. 

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant une plaine, le souffle d'Arianne se stoppa dans sa gorge.

C'était une étendue verte. De l'herbe à perte de vue. 

Elle fut assaillie par une envie de lancer sa jument au galop.

_**- Vous êtes prête?**_ demanda Arwen comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit.

_**- Oh oui!**_

Dan un éclat de rire, elles lancèrent leur chevaux au galop dévalant la plaine à grande vitesse.

Arianne ferma les yeux, le vent lui fouettant le visage. Elle oublia tout et se laissa portée.

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent à Fondcombe, l'après midi était finie. Elles avaient les joues rougies par leur petite escapade et riaient comme des enfants.

Elles amenèrent leurs montures à l'écurie et firent la course jusqu'à la salle à manger.

_**- J'ai...gagné**_, fit Arianne totalement essoufflée.

Arwen n'était pas dans un meilleur état qu'elle.

Elle remirent de l'ordre dans leurs tenues pour apparaître présentables. Lorsque ce fut fait, elles ouvrirent les portes.

D'un même mouvement, les conversations s'arrêtèrent et tous les visages se tournèrent vers elles.

Lorsque les invités virent que c'était elles, ils se levèrent en parfaite harmonie.

Galamment, Elladan et Elrohir leurs donnèrent leurs bras pour les accompagner à leurs places.

_**- Votre sortie s'est bien passée?**_ demanda l'un des jumeaux lorsqu'ils se furent assis.

Pour une fois, elle était entre les deux jumeaux et en face d'Arwen.

_**- Oui très bien**_, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Le dîner se passa excellemment bien. Les jumeaux se révélèrent très curieux à propos d'elle et de son monde. 

Ils étaient charmants, rieurs et très gentils. Pourtant elle pouvait parfaitement voir que leurs sourires ne se reflétaient pas dans leurs yeux. 

Le départ de leur mère avait laissé des cicatrices encore bien présentes.

Après le dîner, elle sortit pour prendre l'air et se balader dans la cité en rêvassant.

_**- J'espère qu'un peu de compagnie ne vous dérangera pas?**_ demanda une voix aérienne derrière elle.

_**- Non, pas du tout**_, répondit-elle en se retournant vers la propriétaire de cette voix qui n'était autre que Galadriel.

_**- Vous semblez heureuse ici.**_

_**- Je le suis. Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique. Je suis tellement loin de toutes les préoccupations ennuyeuses de mon monde.**_

_**- Je suis heureuse que vous vous sentiez chez vous ici.**_

Elles continuèrent de marcher en silence.

«Je lui demande ou pas? Raah maudite curiosité! Peut-être va-t-elle mal le prendre?»

Galadriel la laissa débattre avec elle-même.

_**- Puis-je vous demander une chose?**_ fit-elle finalement

_**- Bien entendu**_, répondit Galadriel avec un sourire.

_**- Si jamais vous n'avez pas envie de répondre, ce n'est pas grave**_, fit-elle précipitamment. _**Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise...**_

_**- Posez moi votre question Arianne et nous verrons bien.**_

_**- Comment était...Comment était Celebrian? **_

Galadriel ne répondit pas et continua à marcher. 

Arianne craignit d'avoir froisser la femme elfe.

**- _Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du. Je n'ai pas à vos demander cela..._**

**- _Vous l'avez demandé à cause des jumeaux n'est ce pas?_**

**- _Oui,_** hésita Arianne. 

**- _Il ne ressemble pas vraiment à leur père. Alors j'en ai déduis qu'il devait tenir de leur mère._**

_**- Vous avez raison. Ils ressemblent à leur mère. Elle était grande, les cheveux bouclés, blonds. Les yeux marron. Elle était vraiment très belle. **_

_**Elle devait venir en Lorien nous rendre visite. Pendant son voyage elle a était attaquée par des orcs. Elle a été affreusement blessée**.**Les soins d'Elrond n'ont pas suffi à lui rendre sa joie de vivre. Elle a alors décidé de partir vers les Terres Immortelles pour trouver la paix qu'elle avait perdue.**_

**- _Encore aujourd'hui, ses enfants portent le deuil de son départ._**

_**- Oui, je l'ai vu sur leur visage.**_

_**- Au contact des elfes, vous êtes plus sensible aux émotions de chacun**_, fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire.

Arianne répondit à son sourire de bonne grâce.

Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'Elladan et Elrohir devait ressentir. Ayant elle-même perdu sa mère.

Un silence s'installa. Il n'était pas lourd de tension, il était ...apaisant.

**- _Quand repartez-vous pour la Lorien?_**

Galadriel la regarda avec un sourire amusé.

**- _Non pas que je veuille que vous partiez_**, rajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

**- _Nous repartons demain._**

_**- Si tôt?**_

_**- Oui. Il est temps que nous rentrions chez nous. Mais vous êtes la bienvenue en Lorien.**_

Arianne lui offrit un sourire de gratitude.

**§§§§§**

Le départ avait sonné pour les gens de la Lorien.

Arianne était triste. 

Elle aurait bien voulu qu'ils restent. 

Mais elle ne se voilait pas la face, c'était surtout pour Haldir qu'elle voulait qu'ils restent.

Elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Il était gentil et avait beaucoup d'humour. Si bien sur, on savait le discerner sous la glace.

Délia lui donna un petit coude qui la ramena dans la réalité.

Arianne plaqua un sourire sur son visage. Celeborn et Galadriel faisait leurs adieux à Elrond et sa famille.

Haldir avait déjà fait ses respects.

Il s'avança vers Arianne.

**- _C'est un au revoir, pas un adieu._**

_**- J'espère bien. Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas vous débarrassez de moi comme cela**_, fit-elle moqueuse.

**- _Non, en effet, il semble impossible de se débarrasser de vous_**, fit-il pince sans rire.

Cela eu le mérite de la faire rire.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir abandonnée.

«État d'esprit d'une jeune fille de 17 ans» pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Haldir se recula pour laisser la place à Celeborn.

**- _Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer jeune fille._**

_**- Le plaisir fut partagé, monseigneur.**_

Il fit place à sa femme.

**- _Ce n'est pas un adieu_**, fit-elle, répétant les mots exacts d'Haldir.

_**Je sens que nous nous reverrons**,_ continua-t-elle avec un regard mystérieux. _**Ne vous reprochez rien. Les évènements se produiront si telle est la volonté des Valars.**_

Arianne ne comprit pas le sens de ces paroles. Mais elle sentit qu'elles étaient importantes.

D'un geste très maternel, elle baisa le front d'Arianne.

Haldir s'avança une nouvelle fois vers Arianne.

**- _J'espère vous voir en Lorien._**

_**- Vous pouvez comptez dessus. Et j'espère que vous serez là pour me servir de guide.**_

_**- Ce sera avec plaisir.**_

Il lui baisa la main comme un parfait gentlemen. 

Puis le cortège s'ébranla.

Délia se rapprocha d'Arianne. Elle sentit parfaitement la tristesse que ce départ provoquait.

**- _Tu les reverras_** fit-elle confiante.

**- _Oui, je sais_**, répondit Arianne avec un petit sourire. _**Mais cela n'empêche.**_

**-_ Une demoiselle triste? Jamais à Fondcombe cela ne s'est vu, n'est ce pas Elrohir?_**

_**- Tout à fait, Elladan. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela arriver. Qu'en penses-tu Elladan?**_

_**- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Ne vous inquiétez pas Délia, nous nous chargeons de rendre le sourire à cette charmante demoiselle**_, continua-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Arianne.

Le regard d'Arianne passa d'Elrohir à Elladan, puis d'Elladan à Elrohir. 

Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je trouve que certains passages ne sont pas tops mais comme d'habitude je vous laisserais seuls juges de mon travail.**


	11. Anniversaire douloureux

**ANNIVERSAIRE DOULOUREUX**

La mélancolie.

Voilà ce qui rythmait sa vie depuis quelques jours.

Même les efforts incessants des jumeaux ne parvenaient pas à changer cela.

Oh, leurs blagues la faisait rire mais l'instant d'après, elle repartait dans la mélancolie. Comme si rien ne pouvait la distraire de façon durable.

Cela inquiétait tous ceux qui la connaissaient, souriante, facétieuse et si pleine de vie.

Elle s'entraînait toujours très dur, était toujours aussi concentrée. Mais il n'y avait plus dans ces yeux l'étincelle qui était présente autrefois.

Elle avait disparue.

Personne ne savait pourquoi. Et ils n'osaient pas le demander tellement la jeune sorcière s'était renfermée sur elle-même.

Elle errait comme une âme en peine dans la magnifique cité elfique.

_**- Je voudrais savoir ce qui la rend comme cela**_**, **fit Elladan.

Elrond et Elrohir étaient dans le bureau de celui-ci. Leur nature emphatique pour les autres leur avait fait sentir la tristesse de la jeune sorcière.

_**- Le savez vous père ?**_ demanda Elladan.

_**- Non,**_ soupira Elrond. _**Elle n'a jamais été comme cela. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive.**_

Ils regardèrent tout trois vers la clairière où elle s'était assise.

Son regard était perdu dans le vide, fixé sur des arbres qu'elle ne voyait même pas.

Cela faisait 10 ans jour pour jour que sa mère était morte. Elle était morte quand Arianne avait eu 7 ans, et maintenant, elle en avait 17.

Le temps était passé tellement vite.

Parfois, quand Arianne repensait à sa mère, cela lui arrivait de lui en vouloir de l'avoir laissé toute seule.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir.

Oh, bien sur, elle était injuste.

Après tout, sa mère n'avait pas demandé à mourir. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Au fond, elle était toujours cette petite fille, dévastée par la mort de sa mère.

Lui en vouloir lui avait permis de mieux supporter sa mort.

Et puis il y a quelques mois, elle était revenue.

Et pourquoi ?!

Pour lui demander de venir dans ce monde, pour les aider.

Elle n'était pas venue parce que sa fille lui manquait.

Non ! C'était pour cette stupide demande !!

C'était trop injuste !!

Une branche tout près d'Arianne s'enflamma d'un seul coup.

Surprise, elle se leva précipitamment.

**- Voilà ce qui se passe quand on ne maîtrise pas ses émotions**, fit calmement Gandalf

Elle sursauta de nouveau, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

**- Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes émotions si tu ne veux pas brûler Fondcombe**, ajouta-t-il malicieux.

Elle esquissa un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Gandalf le remarqua et s'assit à coté d'elle.

Il tourna brièvement la tête en direction du bureau d'Elrond. Il sourit aux trois elfes qui les observaient intensément, puis il dirigea son attention en direction d'Arianne.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques secondes avant qu'Arianne ne le brise.

**- Qu'est ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ?**

**- Je n'ai pas le droit de tenir compagnie à mon élève préférée ?**

**- Je suis votre seule élève**, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

**- Certes**, répondit-il en souriant largement. **Que se passe-t-il Arianne ?**

Elle soupira doucement.

**- Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère**, commença-t-elle. **Et...**

**- Elle te manque ?**

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

**- Oui. Je lui en ai voulu vous savez**, enchaîna-t-elle en le regardant.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

**- D'être morte je veux dire. Je lui en ai voulu.**

**- Tu étais encore petite. C'est une réaction normale**, répondit-il avec douceur.

Ces paroles n'aidèrent pas beaucoup Arianne à se sentir mieux

Un silence passa.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire de plus ?

Il avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation avec Elrond lorsque sa femme avait été forcée de quitter Fondcombe pour Valinor. Aucun discours n'avait pu le soulager.

De plus, le vieux magicien n'était pas le mieux placé pour lui parler. Bien qu'il ait expérimenté des centaines de morts, aucune ne l'avait touché de près.

Arianne avait besoin de parler a quelqu'un ayant vécu un décès.

Les premières personnes auxquelles il pensa furent les jumeaux. Après tout, ils avaient aussi perdu leur mère. Pas de la même façon mais ils pouvaient comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il se fit une note mentale pour se rappeler d'en parler avec les jumeaux.

Elle offrit un petit sourire à Gandalf qui le lui rendit.

**- Je suis désolée. Il semble que j'ai encore quelques progrès à faire en maîtrise des émotions.**

**- Ne sois pas désolée. Ce sont tes émotions qui te rendent humaine Arianne.**

Il reprit après un silence :

**- Tu ne devrais pas rester seule. Viens. De toute façon, le dîner va bientôt être servi.**

Il lui passa le bras autour des épaules.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle à manger.

Arianne aurait bien voulu avoir accès à un miroir.

Les elfes possédaient des poudres et sortes de crayons que l'on pouvaient qualifier de maquillage.

De ce fait, Arianne mettait ce que l'on pouvait apparenté à du crayon noir et du blush qui lui donnait un léger teint rosé.

Elle en mettait tous les jours. Sans ce maquillage, elle se sentait...nue et vulnérable. Les elfes étaient tellement parfaits.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il fallait qu'elle se maquille pour pouvoir espérer être à la hauteur de toute cette perfection.

Elle se tapota les joues. Mais elle n'arriverait jamais à être aussi jolie qu'eux.

**- Tu devrais essayer de ne pas mettre d'artifices un jour. Je suis certain que tu serais toujours aussi jolie**, commenta Gandalf comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

**- Vous direz toujours que je suis jolie même si je ne le suis pas**, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. **Vous êtes un peu comme un grand père et moi je suis votre petite fille. Quelle que soit la situation, vous me trouverez toujours belle**. **Votre jugement est subjectif.**

**- Même si je ne te connaissais pas, je te trouverais toujours jolie, Arianne. Pour la bonne raison que tu l'es.**

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

**- Voilà. Parfait, **fit-elle.

Un peu plus rassurée sur son apparence, ils entrèrent dans la salle.

A chaque fois qu'elle entrait, tout le monde s'arrêtait de manger et se levait.

C'était un salut, habituellement réservé pour la famille d'Elrond et les invités de marque.

Au départ, elle avait été surprise et un peu gênée de cette marque de respect, mais elle commençait lentement à s'y habituer.

Elle prit sa place, à la droite d'Elrond. Arwen était à la gauche de celui-ci.

Cela aussi avait été un honneur auquel elle avait du s'habituer. Etre à la droite du seigneur des lieux était un signe de l'estime qu'il portait à la personne qu'il recevait.

Après le dîner, elle se promena.

L'air était frais. Elle frissonna.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui mettait une veste sur les épaules.

Elle remercia Elladan d'un sourire.

**- Vous m'accompagnez pour une petite promenade ?**

**- Bien sur**

Leur promenade se passe au début en silence.

Gandalf avait parlé à Elladan.

Celui-ci avait rechigné à accepter au départ. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas bien Arianne. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il avait fait sa connaissance.

De plus, il lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé à son frère Elrohir. Gandalf lui avait répondu que celui-ci était moins doué pour les mots. Et il était un peu plus renfermé que son frère.

Après une vive discussion, Elladan avait accepté de parler à Arianne, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet.

« _Alors, vous aimez Fondcombe ? Et sinon, vous savez moi aussi j'ai perdu ma mère_ »

_**- Fondcombe vous plait ?**_ fit-il après un moment.

« _Il_ _faut bien commencer par quelque chose_ »

_**- Oui, beaucoup !! La cité est magnifique. C'est calme, reposant.**_

_**- Vous ne pouvez pas retrouver ces sensations dans votre monde ?**_ questionna-t-il, intéressé.

_**- Non**_, fit-elle tristement. _**Dans mon monde, les hommes ne vivent que pour l'argent. Ils ne prennent plus le temps de vivre. Et puis il y a la guerre, sans arrêt. Toujours la guerre. A croire qu'ils aiment le sang.**_

_**- C'est horrible**_

_**- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.**_

_**- Votre famille ne vous manque pas ?**_

_**- Je vais peut être vous paraître horrible mais, non, mon père ne me manque pas. Il faut dire qu'on n'a jamais vraiment eu une relation père fille. On ne s'est jamais préoccupé l'un de l'autre.**_

_**- Pourquoi ?**_

Elladan sentait qu'ils approchaient du sujet qu'il devait aborder avec elle : sa mère

_**- Il n'a jamais su ce que je suis. Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Cela vous donne une image assez nette de la relation que j'ai avec mon père.**_

_**- Même s'il ne sait pas ce que vous êtes, il reste votre père. Quoi qu'il arrive.**_

_**- Ca aurait pu être différent si ma mère avait été encore en vie. **_

_**- Que lui est-il arrivé ?**_

_**- Elle est morte lors d'un accident de**_ **voiture**, fini-t-elle en langage commun, le mot voiture n'ayant pas de correspondance en elfique.

**- Une voiture ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**- C'est...un moyen de se déplacer...et...qui va très vite. Il est construit avec des matériaux très solides. La voiture lui a foncé dessus...et...**

Des larmes coulèrent sans qu'elles ne puissent les cacher à Elladan.

**- Et ?** L'encouragea-t-il.

**- Elle s'est vidée de son sang en attendant les secours**

**- Je suis désolé**, fit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule

**- Mais vous savez ce qui est le pire ?**

**- Non**

**- Elle revenait chez nous pour m'emmener au parc. Comme je ne la voyais pas, je me suis mise en colère et je l'ai qualifiée de tous les noms possibles et imaginables.****Pendant ce temps là, elle était en train de mourir.**

**- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir**, intervint Elladan

**- Ce n'était pas une raison**, répliqua-t-elle amère.

La culpabilité

Il connaissait trop bien ce sentiment

Il savait à quel point, il détruisait de l'intérieur

S'il voulait l'aider, il allait devoir être sincère

Lui dire ce que personne ne savait

_**- Ma mère...ma mère a été attaquée alors qu'elle allait voir mes grands parents en Lorien. Elle fut attaquée par des orcs**_, il cracha le mot, _**et elle fut gravement blessée. Un soldat blessé avait été ramené par son cheval. C'est lui qui nous a prévenu de ce qui s'était déroulé. Mon frère et moi, nous sommes partis chercher notre mère. Quand nous l'avons retrouvée, elle était sur le sol, agonisante. Elle...elle avait des blessures horribles sur le corps. Elrohir a ramené notre mère à Imladriss pendant que je regardais s'il y avait des survivants. Il n'y en avait pas, bien sur**_, fit-il avec un sourire désabusé. _**Je me suis mis en chasse. J'ai retrouvé les orcs. **_

Il laissa un blanc, comme pour rassembler ses pensées

_**- Je les ai tués. Un par un. Je les ai fait souffrir et je les ai tués. Normalement j'aurais du accompagner ma mère. Mais je trouvais que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Si je l'avais accompagné, peut être que rien ne serait arrivé.**_

Le silence s'installa avant qu'Arianne ne reprenne.

_**- Je suis désolée**_

_**- Nous nous sentons tous les deux coupables pour des événements qui ne dépendent pas de nous.**_

_**Vous étiez petite, vous ne saviez pas que votre mère avait eu cet accident. Même si j'avais été là, cela n'aurait pas forcément changé ce qui s'est passé.**_

_**- Ca ne m'aide pas à me sentir mieux**_, fit-elle avec un petit rire triste

_**- Moi non plus. Mais je me dis que si je me le répète à longueur de journée, j'arriverais peut être à m'en convaincre**_. _**C'est dur de se défaire de la culpabilité.**_

_**- Et en attendant qu'on s'en défasse, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?**_

_**- Je ne sais pas**_

Ce n'était pas la conversation qu'il avait eue en tête, mais cette conversation avait fait du bien à Arianne.

Elle avait parlé de ce qu'elle avait ressenti

Cela allait l'aider à avancer. Et puis après tout, cela lui permettrait peut être à lui de commencer à se pardonner.


	12. Désagréable impression

Arianne se trouvait dans la bibliothèque assise sur un canapé

Après quelques petites semaines d'absence, je vous livre un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

**DESAGREABLE IMPRESSION**

Arianne se trouvait dans la bibliothèque assise sur un canapé. Ses jambes étaient repliées sur sa droite. De ce fait elle était à demi allongée sur le canapé.

La bibliothèque était naturellement calme et apaisante. En ce moment, il n'y avait personne. Arianne était totalement seule.

Elle lisait un livre sur la terre du Milieu. Plus précisément, l'histoire sur les Rois noldors, des Hauts Elfes.

Le livre disait qu'ils habitaient avant à Valinor.

Seulement ils voulurent visiter la Terre du Milieu. Comme ils partirent sans l'accord des Valars, ceux-ci leur interdirent de revenir à Valinor.

Sa lecture fut à peine perturbée par l'entrée d'Elrohir.

_**- Bien le bonjour Arianne**_

_**- Mmm...bonjour**_, répondit-elle absente

_**- Vous allez bien ?**_

_**- Mmm...oui, oui**_, fit-elle complètement plongée dans le livre

Elle se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard pénétrant. Il semblait vouloir lire au plus profond d'elle.

Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, ses gestes se raidirent.

Elle leva la tête, comme une interrogation muette.

_**- Savez-vous où est ma sœur ?**_ demanda-t-il

_**- Elle est dehors. Elle prend l'air**_

_**- Elle prend l'air ?**_ répéta-t-il ne comprenant pas l'expression.

_**- Elle se promène dans la cité**_, expliqua-t-elle

_**- Et vous ? vous ne profitez pas de ce temps ?**_ fit-il en désignant le ciel

Un magnifique soleil avait élu domicile depuis quelques jours dans le ciel de Fondcombe. La cité n'en était que plus belle et plus féerique.

_**- Non**_, répondit-elle absente.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de commencer une conversation. Sa présence la perturbait légèrement.

Tant bien que mal, elle essaya de se replonger dans son livre.

Elladan fit alors son entrée dans la bibliothèque.

Il salua son frère d'un signe de tête et s'avança vers Arianne.

_**- Bonjour Arianne**_

_**- Bonjour**_, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle retourna à la lecture de son livre comme si le fait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce ne la concernait nullement.

Maintenant qu'il était là, elle se sentait légèrement mieux.

Lui aussi commença à la regarder intensément, mais bizarrement, son regard ne lui fit pas le même effet. Il ne la gênait pas dans la même proportion. Lorsque chez Elladan, il était doux, chez Elrohir, il était...dérangeant.

_**- Vous pourriez arrêter de me regarder comme cela**_, fit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

_**- Je suis désolé**_, fit-il avec un sourire contrit, _**je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser**_. _**Vous ne voulez pas sortir par ce temps magnifique ?**_ demanda-t-il en montrant la fenêtre.

_**- Non pas vraiment**_, répondit-elle en se replongeant dans son livre

_**- Vraiment pas ?**_

L'intonation de sa voix lui fit relever la tête.

Elle était très enfantine. Et il lui faisait d'adorables yeux de chien battu.

Comment rester insensible face à cela ?

_**- Je comprend mieux Glorfindel**_, fit-elle en souriant.

_**- Pourquoi ?**_ fit Elladan avec étonnement.

_**- Il m'a dit que vous aviez toujours une expression qui vous permettait d'obtenir tout ce que vous vouliez. Que cela valait pour vous deux**_, fit-elle en souriant avec hésitation à Elrohir.

_**- Il a dit ça ?**_ fit Elladan faussement scandalisé. _**Une revanche s'impose...**_

_**- Non**_, fit Arianne. _**Il saura que c'est moi qui vous l'aurai dit...**_

_**- Mais non**_, fit Elladan en souriant. _**De toute façon il ne saura jamais que nous lui avons préparé un tour pour une raison précise. Il a arrêté de chercher des raisons pour la majorité des choses que nous faisons**_, fit-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

_**- ...Si vous le dites...**_, fit-elle incertaine.

_**- Allez venez dehors**_, reprit-il en lui tendant la main. _**Si vous êtes sage, nous pourrions même faire une petit promenade à cheval**_, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il savait par sa sœur qu'Arianne avait adoré la ballade à cheval qu'elles avaient faite toutes les deux, et que la jeune femme serait ravie d'en faire une nouvelle.

_**- C'est vrai ?!**_ Fit-elle en se levant brusquement et posant le livre sur le petit sofa. _**J'ai été très sage**_, continua-t-elle avec un air de première de classe.

_**- Nous verrons cela**_, répondit Elladan en riant légèrement. _**Tu viens avec nous Elrohir ?**_

_**- Non allez-y tout les deux**_.

Elladan le regarda en fronçant un sourcil. Elrohir soutint son regard sans ciller.

Arianne observa cet échange. Les deux frères semblaient parler un langage qu'eux seul connaissaient.

Sans rien dire, Elladan entraîna Arianne vers la sortie.

Elladan la taquina pendant une bonne heure avant d'accéder à sa requête : une ballade à cheval.

_**- Allez !!**_ fit-elle en lui tirant la manche, _**vous m'avez promis !!**_

_**- Je n'ai rien fait de tel...Et puis, vous ne vouliez pas sortir si je me rappelle bien...**_

_**- J'ai changé d'avis...**_

_**- Oui, il semblerait que moi aussi**_, fit-il avec un air faussement désolé.

A partir de ce moment là, Arianne ne dit plus un mot. Elle se renferma dans un mutisme d'une grande maturité, ce qui fit rire Elladan.

Il essaya de lui toucher la joue mais elle détourna son visage.

Son sourire s'élargit.

_**- Allez Arianne, vous êtes tellement plus jolie lorsque vous souriez**_.

Il vit son sourire en coin qu'elle essayait de dissimuler.

_**- Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas me faire la tête...**_

Elle lui tira la langue.

_**- Allez venez jeune fille capricieuse**_, fit-il en souriant et en l'entraînant vers les écuries. _**Une parole est une parole**_

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant ayant obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

_**- Il semble que je ne sois pas le seul qui soit doué pour obtenir ce qu'il veut des gens...**_

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ils harnachèrent les chevaux et partirent tous les deux.

Le début de la promenade se passa dans le silence le plus total, chacun étant dans ses pensées et se laissant capturer par la beauté du paysage.

Les pensées d'Elladan n'étaient pas festives.

Il avait remarqué la tension d'Arianne même s'il n'avait rien dit. Et le fait que cette tension était provoquée par son frère le rendait interrogatif.

Mais le fait était que cela ne le surprenait guère. Son frère était différent depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'il était parti seul, en fait.

Ils faisaient la chasse à des orcs, mais à un moment, ils avaient du se séparer.

Cette séparation avait duré des semaines.

Et quand Elrohir était revenu, il avait changé. Il était plus sombre, moins ouvert.

Il l'avait questionné sur cela mais la seule réponse qu'il avait eu était que tout allait bien, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Il l'avait dit avec un sourire qu'il avait voulu rassurant mais qui n'avait pas du tout rassuré Elladan.

Comme ils étaient jumeaux, il avait tout de suite su qu'Elrohir mais n'avait pas relevé.

Il tourna la tête pour voir qu'Arianne avait fermé les yeux. Il secoua la tête en souriant.

Sans un bruit, il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_**- Ne vous endormez pas**_

Cela eut le mérite de la faire sursauter. Heureusement qu'Elladan avait de très bons réflexes. Il la retint, l'empêchant de tomber.

_**- Vous m'avez fait peur**_, fit-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur.

_**- Ce n'était pas mon intention, **_fit-il avec une expression qui disait clairement le contraire.

_**- Mais oui, bien entendu...**_fit-elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

_**Quand repartez-**_ vous ?

_**- Vous tenez tant que cela à me voir partir ?**_ fit-il amusé.

_**- Non**_, fit-elle rapidement.

Elle se tut sous son sourire amusé.

_**- Vous êtes incroyable ! **_

_**- C'est tellement amusant de vous taquiner**_

Elle lui tira la langue une nouvelle fois.

_**- Mon dieu, quelle conversation**_, ironisa-t-il.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans la même bonne humeur.

Elladan lui raconta toutes les blagues qu'Elrohir et lui avaient faites. Il avait avoué que Glorfindel était leur cible préférée. Combien de fois leur avait-il couru après pour se venger d'une de leurs blagues stupides comme il les appelait.

Il se souvenait encore de la fois où ils avaient mis des orties dans son lit pour le punir d'avoir été trop dur avec eux lors d'un entraînement.

Arianne éclata de rire à ce souvenir, imaginant parfaitement Glorfindel.

_**- Au fait, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu**_

_**- Normalement nous partons demain dans la matinée.**_

_**- Si tôt ?**_

_**- Oui, nous rejoignons les Dunedains dans le Nord.**_

Ce fut donc un peu attristée par la nouvelle, qu'Arianne rentra à Fondcombe en compagnie d'Elladan.

...

Un dîner d'honneur était en train d'être préparé pour le départ des jumeaux.

Arianne entendit soudainement un cri masculin. Ayant reconnu la voix de Glorfindel, elle se précipita vers l'origine du cri.

Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se figea sur place.

Elle éclata de rire.

Glorfindel était entièrement recouvert d'une matière verte, visqueuse comme de la gélatine. En un mot : dégueulasse.

Glorfindel était furieux. Cela se voyait à la façon dont sa mâchoire s'était crispée.

Voyant ce signe, Arianne se calma.

Les elfes présents s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

_**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**_ fit-elle en s'approchant mais en restant quand même à une distance respectable.

Elle regretta tout de suite cette question car elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa discussion avec Elladan un peu plus tôt le matin. Mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

_**- Encore ces jumeaux !!**_ fulmina-t-il. _**J'aurais du m'en douter... J'aurais du le savoir. Cela se passe toujours comme ça quand ils sont là.**_

_**- Allons, Glorfindel, ce n'est pas si terrible...**_

Il lui lança un regard noir.

_**- Non, vraiment. Pas la peine de dramatiser. Ce n'est qu'un truc vert et...totalement répugnant**_, finit-elle en esquissant une grimace dégoûtée.

_**- Merci de ton soutien Arianne, ça me fait chaud au cœur.**_

_**- Mais je t'en prie. N'oublie pas de te changer avant d'apparaître au dîner**_, fit-elle alors qu'un rire la reprenait. _**Je doute qu'apparaître dans cet état soit une idée judicieuse...**_

Il la fusilla du regard. N'écoutant que son courage, elle battit en retraite.

Elle trouva Elladan, plié en deux au détour d'un couloir.

_**- Vous !!**_ S'exclama Arianne. _**Vous êtes fier de vous ??**_

_**- Oui assez**_, fit-il en rigolant.

_**- Vous êtes resté très jeune dans votre tête...**_

_**- Alors ? Comment était-il ?**_

_**- Furieux...Mais c'était très drôle...**_

_**- Je savais que ça allait vous plaire**_, fit-il en se calmant. _**Allez, venez avant qu'il ne vous surprenne à pactiser avec l'ennemi.**_

...

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant. Arianne avait pu se rendre compte que les elfes n'étaient nullement affectés par les départs.

Il y avait de la musique.

Elrohir s'avança.

_**- M'accorderiez vous cette danse ?**_ fit-il avec un sourire

_**- Mais bien sur**_, répondit-elle de bonne grâce.

Avec des gestes doux, il l'emmena sur la piste où ils commencèrent à tournoyer.

Elrohir était un excellent danseur. Il guidait sans brusquer.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit. Un petit sourire un peu crispé mais il ne sembla pas s'en offenser.

Quelque chose la gêna dans son expression. Elle se sentait comme une pauvre petite gazelle devant un Lion. Comme si tout d'un coup, il allait se jeter sur elle et ne faire qu'une bouchée d'elle.

Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle pas la même chose avec Elladan ?

Qu'est ce qui était différent ?

En Elrohir, elle sentait quelque chose d'inquiétant, de dangereux.

Avec soulagement, elle entendit les dernières notes de la chanson.

Il la raccompagna galamment jusqu'à son frère.

_**- Alors, c'est notre dernière soirée ensemble...**_, fit tristement Arianne.

_**- Pour le moment...**_, rétorqua Elladan. _**Je suis certain que nous nous reverrons.**_

Il s'éloigna pour prendre quelque chose à boire.

_**- Ne soyez pas triste**_, commença Elrohir.

Cette soudaine prise de parole fit sursauter Arianne.

_**- Elladan a raison, nous nous reverrons**_, fit-il avec un sourire.

Seulement ce sourire était sans chaleur. Il était presque ironique comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Quelque chose d'important.

...

Elrohir était dans sa chambre dans l'aile Ouest. A l'opposé de la chambre d'Arianne.

Etre en sa présence était enivrant.

Il pouvait sentir sa puissance. Une puissance qui ne demandait qu'à croître. Une puissance qui bientôt lui appartiendrait lorsqu'il lui prendrait la vie.

Cela aussi serait enivrant.

Voir ses yeux se révulser. Le sang, couler de son corps parfait. Peut être même qu'il la laisserait agoniser pour le plaisir.

Oh oui, il la laisserait le supplier de la laisser en vie.

C'était dommage. Elle était tellement jolie. Il pourrait jouir de son corps au lieu de la tuer. Il pourrait lui apprendre les choses de la vie. En faire sa femme et sa reine.

Mais il doutait que cette idée l'enchanterait. Après tout, il suffisait de voir comment elle était avec les elfes.

Jamais elle ne pourrait les trahir.

Ou bien, il l'a forcerait.

La briser psychologiquement se révélerait un défi beaucoup plus intéressant.

* * *

Je me rends bien compte que je vous prends un peu au dépourvu avec ce chapitre. Surtout ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout cela fait partie d'un enchaînement logique (si tant est que ce qui sort de mon esprit soit logique...). Promis, à la fin de mon histoire, vous saurez tout... ;-)

See you soon...


	13. Un an

Un nouveau chapitre pour vous.

* * *

**UN AN**

Arianne marchait rapidement en direction de la caserne ou elle s'entraînait depuis un an avec Glorfindel.

Un an.

Cela faisait un an qu'elle était arrivée. Un an, jour pour jour.

C'était passé tellement vite qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

Au fil de l'année, elle avait changée. Physiquement et moralement.

Elle avait pris quelques centimètres et ses formes s'étaient arrondies. Elle avait mûrie et avait pris de l'assurance.

Elle s'était améliorée. Elle n'était pas devenue une « super sorcière » mais elle parlait couramment elfique, savait se battre avec épées et dagues et maîtrisait mieux ses pouvoirs.

Et puis, elle se sentait bien avec les elfes.

Elle repensa à sa famille.

Son père.

C'était bizarre mais il ne lui manquait pas. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie proche de lui. Il était plus son géniteur que son père. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien confié. Il ne savait pas sa couleur préférée, ni même le fait qu'elle était allergique à la tomate, puisqu'il passait son temps à lui faire des pizzas avec, justement de la tomate.

Et puis, étant sorcière sa vie était plutôt compliquée dans son monde où elle devait cacher ce qu'elle était, ce qui l'a caractérisait.

En quelque sorte, elle était soulagée d'être ici, entourée de gens qui la comprenait.

Arrivée à la caserne, elle trouva Glorfindel négligemment appuyé contre un mur.

_**- Enfin. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'ai failli attendre**_, dit-il sans relever la tête mais avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_**- Une femme se fait toujours désirer**_, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. _**Toute ton éducation est à refaire**_, finit-elle en soupirant exagérément.

Ils avaient tous les deux prit l'habitude de ces piques inoffensives qui les amusaient.

Comme il était déjà armé, elle prit une épée et se mit en garde, attendant patiemment qu'il daigne en faire de même.

Il l'observa un petit moment.

Elle était habillée en tenue de combat elfique vert sombre.

Au cours de cette année, elle s'était musclée, affinée. Elle était devenue bonne et avec un peu plus d'entraînement, elle réussirait même à combattre certains de ses gardes. Pas les battre mais les faire bouger.

Il s'avança vers elle et se mit en place avant de l'attaquer.

Elle para chacun de ces coups avec une certaine facilité.

Tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite. Elle savait, bien sur, que Glorfindel retenait ces coups, autrement il l'aurait déjà désarmée depuis longtemps.

Certitude qui s'avéra exacte lorsqu'il accéléra le combat sans prévenir, la forçant à reculer.

A bout de force à cause de ce combat acharné, et acculée contre un mur, elle décida de se servir des ses pouvoirs et l'envoya sur le mur opposé.

Glorfindel percuta le mur de plein fouet et s'écrasa lourdement, face contre terre.

Arianne commença à paniquer lorsque Glorfindel ne se releva pas.

Lâchant son épée, elle se précipita vers lui.

_**- Glorfindel !! Glorfindel !! Oh mon dieu, pas ça, pitié, réponds-moi**_, implora-t-elle en retournant Glorfindel.

Elle vit rouge lorsque, quand elle retourna Glorfindel, elle vit qu'il était mort de rire.

_**- Crétin, abruti, dégénéré!! Stupide elfe !!**_ Dit-elle à un volume sonore assez élevé, difficilement supportable pour des oreilles elfiques, tout en frappant le torse de Glorfindel.

Il lui attrapa les poignets et renversa la tendance en se retournant, et avec lui Arianne, pour finir par se retrouver sur elle.

_**- Alors, tu t'avoues vaincue**__**?**_ Demanda Glorfindel avec un sourire triomphant

_**- Jamais de la vie, vieille ruine**_**!** Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle se releva toujours secouée par un rire. Elle tendit la main à Glorfindel qui s'en saisit, lui aussi avec un sourire.

_**- Tu m'a sûrement cassé quelques côtes**_, soupira-t-il en se massant le ventre, _**de grâce la prochaine fois, frappe moins fortement.**_

_**- Oh oui, le pauvre petit elfe s'est fait traîtreusement frappé par la méchante sorcière de quelques millénaires sa cadette!! Oh le pauvre chou!!**_

Glorfindel haussa les sourcils avant que lentement, un sourire carnassier ne se dessine sur son visage.

Sans un mot, tel un lion, il se jeta sur elle pour lui faire passer son insolence. Le reste du cours se déroula dans la même ambiance.

Ensemble, pour une fois, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

Son diabolique professeur comme elle aimait l'appeler avait demander qu'ils déjeunent ensemble. Elle avait trouvé sa requête un peu étrange au départ mais elle avait accepté de bon coeur.

_**- Alors pourquoi ce déjeuner ensemble?**_

_**- Dois je avoir une raison pour déjeuner avec toi?**_

_**- Non...mais avoue que ta demande était plutôt...inhabituelle.**_

_**- J'avoue, j'avais une idée derrière la tête.**_

_**- Et quelle idée?**_demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux

_**- Parle moi de toi.**_

_**- Pardon? **_

_**- Parle moi de toi**_

_**- Que veux tu savoir?**_

_**- Tout. Tout ce que tu voudras bien me dire sur toi. Je suis ton maître d'armes, pourtant je ne sais rien de toi.**_

Non sans lui jeter un regard perplexe, elle se dévoila.

Elle lui parla de sa famille, de son monde, de la magie, de ce qu'elle aimait faire et même sa couleur préférée. Pendant une partie du déjeuner, elle lui parla d'elle.

En contrepartie, il lui parla de lui.

Elle apprit notamment qu'il était à la base, un elfe de Mirkwood mais qu'en venant à Fondcombe il avait adoré la cité, alors il était resté. Il avait un frère qui vivait toujours à Mirkwood et qui était au service du roi Trandhuil.

Ils se séparèrent 2 heures plus tard. Elle se dépêcha d'aller à la clairière, consciente d'être en retard pour son cours de magie. Elle trouva Gandalf, absorbé comme toujours par la contemplation de la nature. Comme s'il l'avait entendu arrivé, il se leva et se tourna vers elle.

« _Et dire que Glorfindel m'a appris à marcher le plus silencieusement possible...c'est raté._ » pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

**- Écoutez je sais, je suis en retard, je suis vraiment désolée**, commença-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de dire la moindre chose. **Je déjeunais avec Glorfindel, on parlais et on a pas vu le temps passé. **

**- Ce n'est pas grave, Arianne**, répondit le magicien amusé. **Ton retard m'a permis de rêver un peu plus. **

**- Et de quoi rêviez-vous?** Interrogea-t-elle curieuse.

**- Des rivages blancs des terres immortelles**, murmura-t-il dans sa rêverie.

**- Vous y êtes déjà aller?** Fit-elle étonnée

**- Nous sommes partis de là-bas avant de venir en Terre du Milieu**, fit Gandalf rêveusement.

**- Comment est-ce? **

**- C'est une terre où règne la tranquillité. Il y a une étendue de sable à perte de vue, des plaines et de magnifiques forêts et des fleurs. **

**- Ça doit être magnifique**.

Arianne ferma les yeux et s'imagina cet endroit merveilleux. Elle ne pensait plus à rien.

Aucun des deux ne parlait, mais tout deux avaient les yeux fermés et la même expression sur le visage, comme s'ils partageaient la même vision.

**- Allez, ne prenons pas plus de retard que nécessaire**, intervint brusquement Gandalf la faisant sursauter.

**- J'étais en train de faire un magnifique rêve et en 5 secondes, vous avez tout brisé**, ronchonna-t-elle.

Gandalf éclata de rire.

Arianne était éberluée. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu rire de si bon coeur. Et le fait que ce soit elle qui ait déclenché ce fou rire ne lui faisait pas plaisir outre mesure.

**- On peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire**, demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

**- Toi. C'est toi qui me fais rire**.

C'est ainsi que se déroula le reste du cours.

Flânant, ses pas la conduisirent vers la bibliothèque où elle trouva Arwen, plongée dans un livre. Elle releva la tête et lui offrit un doux sourire.

_**- Bien le bonjour Arianne. Vous allez bien?**_

_**- Oui, très bien, et vous?**_

_**- Parfaitement bien**__,_ répondit-elle avec un sourire. _**Cela vous dirait de faire un tour avec moi.**_

_**- Et bien, oui, pourquoi pas ?**_

_**- Comme cela nous pourrons parler.**_

« _Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à vouloir parler? D'abord Glorfindel, maintenant, elle_. »

_**- Arianne?**_

**- Hein?!**

Elle se concentra sur Arwen qui apparemment lui avait posé une question.

Celle-ci lui offrit un petit sourire moqueur avant de l'entraîner dehors. Elles marchèrent pendant le reste de l'après midi, discutant de choses et d'autres.

Arianne avait la désagréable impression que l'elfe lui cachait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une certitude, juste son intuition.

Elle ne dit rien, pensant que cela ne devait pas être terrible. Et puis Arwen avait le droit d'avoir des secrets.

Elles se séparèrent avant le dîner.

Arwen prit la direction du bureau de son père pendant qu'Arianne se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle entra chez elle, Délia qui était assise, se leva brusquement comme un soldat devant son supérieur, sans le garde à vous.

_**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?**_ Demanda Arianne

_**- Rien. J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir voir ma sorcière préférée?**_

_**- Je suis l'unique sorcière que tu connaisses donc c'est pas difficile d'être ta préférée**_, répondit Arianne les sourcils froncés.

_**- Certes. Tu allais faire quoi?**_

_**- Prendre ma douche**__,_ répliqua Arianne de plus en plus intriguée par le comportement de l'elfe

_**- Parfait. Vas-y.**_

_**- Merci de me donner l'autorisation**_, railla Arianne en allant vers la salle de bain.

Quand elle fut lavée, elle sortit et se campa devant son armoire pour trouver quoi mettre.

Délia s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Arianne s'interrogea mais se plia à la demande sous l'insistance de l'elfe. Elle l'aida alors à s'habiller, sous les questions ininterrompues d'Arianne. Questions bien sur, ignorées par l'elfe.

_**- Mais enfin a quoi tu joues?**_demanda Arianne, que Délia guidait alors qu'elles marchaient.

_**- Tu verras bien, surtout garde les yeux fermés**_**. **

_**- Ils peuvent difficilement être fermés davantage.**_

Délia pouffa de rire sous le ton agacé d'Arianne. Celle-ci entendait et sentait à présent qu'elles marchaient sur l'herbe.

_**- Où tu m'emmènes?**_

_**- Tu vas bien voir, on y est presque...Ça y'est, tu es prête?**_

_**- Oui, je peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant?**_ Fit-elle avec impatience.

_**- Oui, maintenant tu peux.**_

Arianne ouvrit donc les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée.

Ils étaient tous là.

Glorfindel, Elrond, Gandalf, Arwen, même Eldan. Tous les elfes de la cité. Ils étaient tous présents dans cette clairière.

_**- Mais**_**...**, balbutia-t-elle

_**- Aujourd'hui est le grand jour**_, fit Elrond avec un sourire

_**- Le grand jour?**_

Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passer.

_**- Ça fait un an Arianne**_, renchérit Gandalf, _**un an que tu es arrivée à Fondcombe. Tu ne t'en souvenais plus?**_

_**- Si...si...mais...je ne pensais pas que vous feriez...**_

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

La clairière avait été décorée spécialement pour l'occasion. Des guirlandes dorées ornaient les arbres et le sol était recouvert de sortes de confettis argentés. La clairière était naturellement fleurie. Il y avait aussi un orchestre et un buffet. Tous les convives étaient sur leur trente et un, tous plus beau les uns que les autres.

Elrond eut un sourire tendre en voyant son air émerveillé. Arianne, ce petit bout d'humaine avait prit une place considérable dans sa vie et dans celle de toutes les personnes qu'elle côtoyait.

Arianne quant à elle n'en revenait pas, ils avaient fait cela pour elle, rien que pour elle.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Glorfindel s'approcha d'elle.

_**- Ils n'ont certainement pas fait cela pour te voir pleurer...Bon anniversaire**_, reprit-il après un silence.

Elle se retourna sur lui, surprise.

Elle ne souvenait pas avoir mentionnée dans une quelconque conversation avec Glorfindel la date de son anniversaire.

_**- Comment... **_

Il eut un sourire mutin et se tourna vers Délia.

Arianne la regarda à son tour et se souvint qu'elle avait effectivement déjà parlé à Délia, du fait que son anniversaire était le jour ou elle était arrivée en Terre du Milieu.

_**- Tu es magnifique**_, rajouta-t-il en souriant.

Seulement à ce moment là, elle vit la robe qu'elle portait.

Elle était d'un blanc virginal et lui allait parfaitement. Elle n'avait pas un col en V comme la plupart des robes mais laissait la peau découverte jusqu'à ses épaules. Pour le reste, elle était semblable à toutes les robes elfiques.

_**- Merci**_, répondit-elle après un moment. _**Tu n'es pas mal non plus**_, répondit-elle en l'observant.

Pour l'occasion, il portait une magnifique tunique pourpre sur un pantalon noir.

_**- Merci **_

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer. Glorfindel s'empressa de l'inviter à ouvrir le bal.

_**- Mais...je ne sais pas danser**_, balbutia-t-elle

_**- Ce n'est rien**_, la rassura-t-il, _**laisses-toi guider**_, rajouta-t-il en l'emmenant au centre de la clairière.

Il mit la main d'Arianne sur son épaule, mit la sienne sur sa hanche et joignit leurs autres mains. Ils commencèrent à tourner gracieusement. En plus d'être un excellent combattant, Glorfindel était un excellent danseur.

(**NDA**: dans l'esprit, j'ai fait ce passage avec comme musique de fond, la valse d'Amélie de Yann Tiersen)

_**- Tu vois que ce n'est pas si terrible**_, fit Glorfindel avec un sourire

_**- Non, en effet. Mais tu y es pour beaucoup**_, répondit-elle en souriant elle aussi.

Quand la musique se fut arrêtée, il s'inclina devant elle et la ramena auprès d'Elrond.

_**- Merci beaucoup, pour tout ça**_, dit-elle en désignant la fête.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des yeux et posa un baiser sur ses joues.

Elrond, n'étant pas habitué à de telles démonstrations ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés avant de sourire.

Arwen s'avança vers elle et lui baisa les joues.

_**- Bon anniversaire, petite humaine**_, fit Arwen avec affection.

_**- Merci. Merci énormément.**_

A coté d'Arwen, il y avait un homme. Brun, les cheveux mi longs, très séduisant.

Arwen se retourna vers lui. Elle se chargea de faire les présentations.

_**- Je vous présente Aragorn**_.

_**- Aragorn**_, répéta Arianne pensivement.

Ce nom ne lui était pas étranger. Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part mais où ?

_**- Il fait parti de la lignée des rois**_, l'informa Elrond.

_**- Ah mais oui !!**_ s'exclama Arianne. _**Aragorn, le fils d'Arathorn, le descendant d'Isildur !**_ fit-elle en souriant se rappelant les cours d'Elrond.

Elle se racla la gorge.

_**- Hum...Ce n'était peut être pas la bonne réaction...Enchantée**_, fit-elle avec un sourire timide.

_**- Moi de même**_, fit-il avec un sourire rassurant en lui baisant les mains. _**Elrond et Arwen m'ont parlé de vous.**_

_**- En bien, j'espère.**_

Il se contenta de lui sourire.

_**- La dame Galadriel m'a chargé de vous transmettre ceci**_, fit-il en prenant un coffret sur une table proche.

Arianne l'ouvrit et se figea, bouche bée devant le présent.

C'était un pendentif.

Un pendentif très simple mais magnifique. Il représentait l'arbre de la Lorien. Il n'y avait pas de sculpture inutile qui le surchargeait. Le collier était éclatant.

Il était l'emblème du savoir faire elfique.

Emue, Arianne leva les yeux vers Aragorn

_**- Merci.**_

_**- Elle m'a aussi chargée de vous dire qu'elle attend votre visite**_**.**

Elrond s'avança pour lui donner une lettre. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

_**- C'est de la part de mes fils. Ils l'ont écrite avant de partir**_**.**

Elle la prit et l'ouvrit. Sur le papier, il n'y avait que deux phrases écrites.

_Bon anniversaire, Arianne._

_Elladan_

_Bon anniversaire et à __très__ bientôt._

_Elrohir_

* * *

J'espère ne pas vous prendre au dépourvu par ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que tout soit cohérent.

Comme d'habitude, toute critique est bonne à prendre.


	14. Des temps sombres

**Coucou,  
Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour vous faire ce chapitre mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail (comme quoi en fac, on ne fait pas que glander… ;-)), et l'inspiration m'a un peu lâchée.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera et que je mettrais moins de temps pour faire le suivant. Sinon, un énorme bisou à tous et…à la prochaine.**

**

* * *

  
**

**DES TEMPS SOMBRES**

Les épées s'entrechoquaient avec force. La transpiration était déjà bien présente sur les visages des combattants. S'ils avaient pu parlés, leurs muscles auraient hurlés de douleur.

Mais aucun des deux combattants ne voulaient lâcher prise. Aucun ne voulait abandonner.

A un moment, on pouvait entendre un os craquer, à un autre, un cri de douleur étouffé.

Une succession de coup, un bruit de chute puis, plus rien.

Sans qu'elle sache réellement comment, Arianne était allongée sur le dos, avec l'épée de Glorfindel sur la gorge.

_**- Je suppose que ça veuille dire que tu m'as battue**_, fit-elle en soupirant. _**Est-ce qu'un jour je vais réussir à te battre**_, fit-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

_**- Peut être....dans mille ans..., **_fit-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

_**- Super, **_répondit-elle en levant ses pouces. _**J'ai hâte...**_

Il récupéra leurs armes et les rangea dans l'armurerie. Ensuite, il la regarda avec attention.

_**- Tu vas bien?**_

_**- Oui. Tu m'as juste épuisée.**_

_**- Arianne, tu mens mal.**_

_**- Je vais bien**_, fit-elle en souriant pour le rassurer.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Elle avait bien plus mal qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaître. Ses muscles la lançaient et ce n'était pas uniquement du à l'effort de l'entraînement.

Elle prenait cela pour une fatigue passagère. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

_**- Arianne…..**_

_**- Je vais bien ! Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Bon j'y vais. Gandalf doit déjà être là**_.

Sur ce, elle se dépêcha de partir pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de Glorfindel.

_**- Mais…**_

_**- On se voit au dîner**_, fit-elle sans se retourner.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la clairière, elle était vide. Nulle trace de Gandalf. Pas de seau, pas d'objet de quelque nature que ce soit qui aurait pu servir au cours.

Arianne décida de s'asseoir en l'attendant. De toute façon il ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Au lieu de s'asseoir, elle s'allongea sur l'herbe.

Elle pouvait se reposer pendant quelques instants avant que le magicien n'arrive. Elle n'allait pas dormir, juste fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'elle émergea, elle n'était plus dans l'herbe, mais sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux.

Enfin, émerger était un bien grand mot.

A peine reprit-elle conscience qu'une nausée s'empara de son estomac. Un seau se présenta à elle et elle rendit le contenu de son déjeuner.

Quelqu'un lui passa un linge humide sur le visage et on lui fit boire un verre d'eau pour lui rincer la bouche et l'hydrater.

Elle parvenait à saisir quelques bribes de la conversation.

_**- Je n'ai jamais vu ça**_

_**- C'est une humaine, ne l'oubliez pas**_

_**- Après quelques jours, elle ira mieux, croyez moi. Pauvres humains que nous sommes.**_

Elle lutta pour rester éveillée.

Elle sentit une main chaude sur son front et se rendormit aussitôt.

**--------------------------------------------------**

Quelques heures plus tard, ou quelques jours, elle n'aurait su le dire avec certitude, elle se réveilla avec un léger mal de crâne.

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir contre les oreillers.

Tout de suite Délia l'aida.

_**- Doucement. Tu es encore un peu fragile.**_

_**- Délia ?**_ fit-elle d'une voix rauque. _**Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**_

_**- Tu ne te souviens pas ?**_

_**- Je me souviens du cours avec Glorfindel, ensuite d'être arrivée à la clairière mais Gandalf n'était pas là. Je me suis allongée mais ensuite, plus rien. C'est très confus.**_

_**- Gandalf t'a trouvé endormie dans votre clairière. Il a essayé de te réveiller mais il n'y est pas parvenu. Il t'a transporté dans ta chambre et à fait venir Elrond. On t'a fait boire un remède et tu dors depuis.**_

_**- Depuis combien de temps ?**_

_**- 4 jours. Glorfindel, Arwen et Aragorn sont venus te voir. On s'est tous inquiétés. Tu comprends, nous les elfes, nous ne sommes pas sensible aux maladies. Heureusement Aragorn étant humain, il nous a dit que ton état était moins grave qu'on ne le pensait.**_

_**- Contente de l'apprendre**_**, **fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Délia prit le linge humide à coté d'Arianne pour lui rafraîchir le visage mais Arianne l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

_**- Je préférerais prendre une douche.**_

_**- Tu te sens assez bien**_**, **demanda l'elfe en fronçant les sourcils.

_**- Je crois oui**__. _

**……………………**

Cet événement avait brutalement rappelé aux elfes la condition d'humaine d'Arianne. Ils étaient tellement habitués à la sorcière qu'ils en avaient oubliés que contrairement à eux, elle était sensible aux maladies.

Cet épisode, s'il en était besoin, avait accru les attentions portées envers Arianne. Bien qu'elle se sente en pleine forme, Glorfindel était aux petits soins avec elle. Dès qu'il la touchait, il s'arrêtait en lui demandant s'il ne lui avait pas fait mal.

Excédée qu'il la traite comme si elle était un nourrisson, elle finit par lui mettre les points sur les « i ».

_**- Ecoutes Glorfindel, je vais parfaitement bien !! J'étais malade mais maintenant je ne le suis plus. Si tu continue à te comporter de cette façon, c'est à dire, comme si j'étais un vase précieux sur le point de se briser, ça va vraiment m'énerver, et je doute que tu veuilles te retrouver avec une humaine hystérique sur les bras. Et de toute façon, être malade ne va pas m'empêcher de te botter les fesses, compris ?**_

_**- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…. Je me comporte normalement…**_

_**- Oui, bien sur. Bon, sur ces paroles pleines de sincérité, je m'en vais retrouver Gandalf**_.

Glorfindel fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose chez l'humaine qui le dérangeait. Oh, sa façon de réagir n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, il savait qu'Arianne avait un caractère plutôt volcanique. Mais là. Il y avait comme…une colère sous-jacente, puissante, et il devait l'admettre, cela l'inquiétait.

Il allait avoir une petite discussion avec le seigneur Elrond.

Comme à l'habitude, le magicien était déjà présent dans la clairière lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer/

**- Tu n'auras pas de cours de magie aujourd'hui**, commença le magicien. Il la regarda attentivement pour jauger sa réaction.

**- Pourquoi ? Vous devez encore partir ? **

**- Non.**

**- Je…ne comprends pas vraiment…**, fit-elle excédée par sa réponse.

**- Je préfère ne pas te faire cours pendant un moment**

Elle soupira, en proie a une colère sourde.

**- Je vais bien Gandalf. J'ai été malade, et ça va sûrement se reproduire. Tout va très bien !! Je vais très bien. Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?! Encore je comprends les elfes, après tout, ils ne craignent pas la maladie, mais vous, vous avez déjà fréquenté les humains, vous savez que l'on tombe malades pour un rien.**

**- Tu es restée inconsciente pendant 4 jours, **l'interrompit Gandalf**. Tu es encore un peu faible et ce ne serait pas sain de recommencer la magie si tôt après ta maladie.**

**- Mais…**

**- On reprendra les cours de magie un peu plus tard**, fit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Gandalf vit très bien la colère dans les yeux d'Arianne. Un instant il se demanda si elle n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge.

**- Comme vous voudrez**, fit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

………………

Gandalf et Elrond étaient dans le bureau de celui-ci. Tout deux étaient inquiets.

Bien que tout le monde pense cela, la maladie d'Arianne n'était pas juste une maladie. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave selon Gandalf. D'autant plus grave que ni lui, ni Elrond ne savaient réellement ce qu'avait eu la sorcière. C'était un mystère.

Ces 4 jours n'avaient pas été aussi normaux qu'ils l'avaient fait croire à tout le monde. Pendant ces 4 jours d'inconscience, la jeune femme avait beaucoup déliré, supplier qu'on n'épargne une certaine personne. Ils n'avaient pas compris qui, la jeune femme étant très confuse.

Elle n'avait cessé de répéter les mots « pitié » et « non ».

**- Comment a-t-elle réagi lorsque vous lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas de cours de magie pendant un moment ?** demanda Elrond

**- Assez mal. Et après ce que Glorfindel nous a dit…**, répondit Gandalf avec un pli soucieux sur le front.

**- Il est peu judicieux qu'elle reprenne les cours de magie**, fit Elrond. **Après ce qu'il s'est passé… **

En effet, lors d'un moment de délire, elle avait saisi Elrond à la gorge grâce à ses pouvoirs et il avait fallu l'intervention de Gandalf pour qu'elle le relâche. Mais pire que cela. Elrond avait senti une bouffée de haine venant d'Arianne. Et cette bouffée de haine lui était destinée.

**- Je pense…Je pense qu'il y a de la magie la dessous**, fit Gandalf avec prudence.

**- Oui, oui…je pense aussi**, acquiesça Elrond. **Mais comment se fait-il que quelqu'un ait réussi à l'atteindre, ici, à Imladriss ?! Et qui peut bien savoir qu'elle est ici ?! Je me suis assuré que cela reste un fait caché !! Les seuls qui connaissent son existence sont dans cette cité et jamais ils ne feraient une chose pareille !** fit Elrond en tapant la table de son poing.

Il était rare que le seigneur elfe perde son sang-froid mais la situation l'inquiétait grandement.

**- Il va falloir l'observer, Gandalf. L'idée ne me plait pas plus que vous**, fit-il alors que Gandalf ouvrait la bouche pour protester. **Je sais qu'elle ne ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques.**

**- Et si jamais, cela se reproduit ?** demanda Gandalf

**- Je ne sais pas mon vieil ami**, fit Elrond en soupirant.

Le seigneur elfe se passa la main sur le visage. Jamais Gandalf ne l'avait vu aussi fatigué.

**- Les temps qui arrivent sont sombres, tellement sombres**, murmura Elrond, autant pour lui-même que pour Gandalf.

* * *

**Voilà, fin de chapitre. Les commentaires sont grandement appréciés...;-)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Je suis en panne au niveau du titre des chapitres de mes histoires donc ils s'en passeront. Dsl**

* * *

Pendant quelques semaines suivant sa « maladie », les humeurs d'Arianne furent plus ou moins aléatoires. Elle avait souvent des sautes d'humeur, des accès de colère.

Gandalf, à la demande d'Elrond avait mis en place une sorte de protection magique sur la jeune sorcière pour éviter qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise.

Lui-même était souvent dans sa bibliothèque en quête d'un ouvrage lui apportant de plus amples informations concernant le maléfice dont pouvait avoir été victime la sorcière.

Après tout, ce n'était pas quelque chose de commun. Et puis, il fallait avoir beaucoup de pouvoir pour passer les barrières magiques du domaine elfe.

Les seules personnes qui connaissaient la vérité étaient Glorfindel et Délia, étant les deux personnes les plus proches d'Arianne.

Au fur et à mesure, le comportement d'Arianne revint à la normale. Mais elle restait quand même sous les yeux attentifs d'Elrond et de Gandalf qui guettaient le signe le plus infime.

Gandalf avait repris les cours de magie d'Arianne. Au début, il avait largement baissé le niveau. Après tout, l'objectif n'était pas qu'Arianne arrive à tuer quelqu'un si une « crise » se reproduisait. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il vit que le comportement d'Arianne redevenait comme avant, il adapta ses cours en conséquence.

Gandalf l'observait attentivement. En plus des exercices habituels, il avait rajouté un peu de relaxation. Cela lui permettrait peut être d'avoir un peu plus de contrôle sur ses émotions.

_ « C'est bon ? »

_ « Ces exercices ont aussi pour objectif de t'apprendre la patience. Ce dont tu manques cruellement. »

_ « Il n'y a pas que cela dont je manque cruellement n'est ce pas ? » fit-elle résignée

_ « Que veux-tu dire ? » S'étonna Gandalf

_ « Ce que je fais n'est pas suffisant, ça ne l'est jamais de toute façon… »

Gandalf resta interloqué par cette affirmation. Il savait qu'il était un professeur exigeant mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Arianne se sente ainsi rabaissée.

_ « N'interprète pas mal ce que je dis Arianne. Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès depuis que tu es là et je suis très fier de toi. Tout comme Glorfindel et Elrond. Peut être ais-je été dur avec toi et je m'en excuse, mais je veux seulement que tu puisses atteindre tout ton potentiel. Tu en auras besoin. »

_ « Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que tout cela ne sert peut-être à rien ? Que peu importe ce que nous faisons, ils gagneront de toute façon ? Que tout cet entraînement que vous me donnez est une perte de temps ? »

Gandalf était cloué sur place par la véhémence de son argumentation. Et légèrement inquiet aussi. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de discours avant. Au contraire, elle était pour « leur donner un aller simple pour l'enfer ». Il ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain d'état d'esprit. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa maladie. Pourtant, Arianne avait été surveillée très attentivement. Et elle allait mieux.

_ « Si tu penses cela alors ils ont déjà gagné. Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as l'air fatiguée. »

Sans dire un mot, elle se releva et quitta la clairière sous l'œil attentif de Gandalf. Elle secoua la tête comme si elle essayait de se vider l'esprit.

* * *

_[Arianne était dans une sorte de forêt. Il faisait sombre. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Cela ne ressemblait à aucun endroit dont on lui avait parlé. Elle avait froid. Rien d'étonnant se dit-elle. Elle ne portait qu'une robe. Bizarrement, celle-ci ne ressemblait à aucune robe elfe qu'elle avait déjà porté. Elle ressemblait un peu plus aux robes de son monde tout en ayant quelque chose de différent._

_Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur des détails aussi inutiles et se focalisa sur la forêt. Elle n'était pas apaisante comme Fondcombe mais plutôt effrayante._

_Elle commença à avancer, essayant de trouver la sortie._

__ « Eh oh. Y'a quelqu'un ? »_

_Sans surprise, personne ne répondit. Non mais franchement quelle personne digne d'esprit se baladerait dans une forêt aussi peu accueillante ?_

_Pourquoi était-elle là d'ailleurs ? Et qu'était-elle sensée faire ? Et où était cette maudite sortie ?!!_

__ « Tu ne pourras pas y échapper »_

_Arianne se retourna brusquement. Personne. Pourtant elle était persuadée d'avoir entendue une voix._

__ « Pourquoi lutter ? »_

_Toujours personne à proximité. Cette fois c'était officiel. Elle avait complètement perdu la tête._

_Le bruit de quelqu'un qui marche sur des branches d'arbres. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir une ombre noire se jeter sur elle.]_

Arianne se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes. Elle se sentit glisser avec les draps. L'impact avec le sol acheva de la réveiller complètement.

_ « Aie »

Elle se frotta la tête, espérant dissiper la douleur plus vite.

Elle était désarçonnée par son rêve. « Tu ne pourras pas y échapper ». De quoi cette vois parlait-elle ? Échapper à quoi ? Et d'abord, qui lui avait parlé ? Elle se frotta les yeux en soupirant longuement. Il faisait encore nuit. Le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant quelques heures. Et elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Deux options s'offraient à elle : rester sous sa couverture et attendre sans rien faire que le jour se lève, ou bien, sortir se promener dehors en espérant que l'air frais allégerait son état d'esprit.

Optant pour la deuxième solution, elle prit une légère veste et sortit. L'air était frais mais moins qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était fou comme en aussi peu de temps, elle avait adopté Fondcombe. Maintenant c'était sa maison. L'endroit où elle se sentait chez elle.

Elle continuait de se promener lorsqu'elle vit Eldan, assis sur un banc. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses relations avec l'elfe n'avaient pas démarré sous les meilleurs auspices et ils se voyaient rarement.

_ « Vous pouvez vous avancer sans crainte, Arianne »

Maudits soi leurs sens développés.

Elle avança lentement vers lui. Elle ne savait pas trop de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

_ « Vous semblez préoccupée » fit-il remarquer.

Depuis quand se souciait-il de sa santé ? Qu'est ce qu'il mijotait ?

_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai aucune arrière pensées »

_ « Qu'est ce que vous faites debout à cette heure ? »

_ « Je pourrais vous poser la même question »

_ « Je l'ai posé la première… »

_Très évolué, Arianne_

_ « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir »

_ « Une raison particulière à cette insomnie ? »

_ « Non, là vraiment, il faut vous arrêtiez. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Eldan ? Vous êtes trop gentil, ce n'est pas normal. »

Il soupira.

_ « Après tout c'est ma faute si vous avez cette opinion de moi. Je n'ai pas été charitable lors de votre arrivée. Je vous ai jugé; mal jugé. J'aurais du vous laisser le bénéfice du doute. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Arianne le regarda, complètement choquée. Avait-elle rêvé ou venait-il de lui faire des excuses pour son attitude lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Fondcombe ? C'était la pleine lune ?

_ « Je sais que cela va prendre du temps pour que vous me croyiez mais je le pense sincèrement ».

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Si vous souhaitez parler, je suis là », reprit-il après un moment.

_ « Quelle question ? » fit-elle confuse.

_ « Pourquoi êtes vous éveillée en plein milieu de la nuit ? »

Pouvait-elle lui en parler ? Le voulait-elle ?

_ « Vous avez déjà fait des cauchemars ? »

_ « Euh…Non. Les elfes ne font pas de cauchemars, ni même de rêves »

_ « Les humains en font. »

_ « Quel était votre rêve alors ? Ou peut-être devrais-je dire votre cauchemar ? »

_ « Les humains font beaucoup de cauchemars », éluda-t-elle. « Beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont pas de sens »

Il n'eut aucune réaction. Rien qui n'indiquait s'il la croyait ou non. Leur relation de courtoisie était encore trop récente pour qu'il la questionne plus amplement sur son rêve sans qu'elle ne se braque. Elrond lui avait parlé lors de l'arrivée de la jeune sorcière pour lui faire une remontrance sur son attitude. Il n'était pas pressé de renouveler l'expérience. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son seigneur une nouvelle fois. Il savait bien que si elle voulait parler, ce n'est pas vers lui qu'elle viendrait.

De plus, si son cauchemar était vraiment important, elle irait en parler à Glorfindel. Il était son plus proche ami et confident, elle lui disait tout. Cela avait donné lieu à des rumeurs dans le domaine elfe. Qu'un elfe et une humaine se lie à ce point n'était pas très bien vu, étant donné que les elfes étaient immortels et pas les humains. Mais tout le monde avait rapidement compris qu'Arianne voyait en Glorfindel un grand frère protecteur et attentionné et inversement, pour lui, Arianne était comme sa petite sœur.

Arianne était elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne cessait de se demander ce qu'elle devait penser de son rêve. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

Tout comme elle se demandait ce que signifiait les autres. Ce n'était pas le premier rêve qu'elle faisait. Sauf que les précédents, elle était dans une sorte de palais. Elle ne se rappelait plus comment il était. Tout était confus.

Malgré cela, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Inutile de les inquiéter. Et inutile qu'ils se posent des questions. Oh, ils ne savaient pas, mais elle avait bien vu leurs petits regards la scrutaient depuis un certains temps. Ils l'observaient. La petite voix dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était parce qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Et elle commençait à le croire. Après tout, ils voulaient l'utiliser comme de la chair à canon, pourquoi se soucieraient-ils d'elle?

Aussitôt que ces pensées traversaient son esprit, une autre partie d'elle disait que c'était ridicule. Gandalf et Elrond l'adoraient, tout comme Délia et Glorfindel. Il ne voulait que son bien.

La confrontation entre les deux parties d'elle était épuisante. Et puis, elle avait toujours une désagréable impression quand cette petite voix s'exprimait. Comme si ces pensées ne lui appartenaient pas. Comme si c' était quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées bien morbides.

_ « Je...vais retourner me coucher. Bonne nuit Eldan »

_ « Bonne nuit Arianne.

Quand celle-ci retourna dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Cela allait être une longue nuit.

* * *

_ « Vos recherches sont-elles concluantes, Elrond? » demanda Gandalf

_ « J'ai trouvé quelque chose en effet, mais cela me semble tellement fou... Et si c'est réellement cela alors, nous avons un problème mon ami.

_ « Vous êtes bien mystérieux. Qu'avez-vous trouvé? »

_ « Vous savez que la bibliothèque de Fondcombe est remplie d'ouvrages concernant toutes les races »

_ « oui »

_ « j'ai lu, dans un ouvrage de sorciers, un chapitre sur la possession »

_ « la possession? », s'inquiéta Gandalf

_ « oui, la possession. Un individu assez puissant, s'il rentre en contact avec sa cible est capable de la posséder à un certain degré. Tout cela avec un sort. Cela dépend du niveau du lanceur de sort et de la résistance mentale de la victime »

_ « Si cela est vrai, seules les...sorciers sont capables de faire ce genre de manipulation »

_ « Je sais mon ami. C'est pour cela que je vous dit que nous avons un problème. »

_ « Un sorcier?? »

Gandalf s'approcha du balcon en tirant nerveusement sur sa barbe. La situation allait devenir très compliquée si cela se vérifiait.

_ « Aucun sorcier ou personne capable de faire ce genre de chose n'est entré en contact avec Arianne », fit Gandalf en se retournant vers Elrond.

_ « Je sais bien mon ami, mais qui sait réellement ce dont étaient et sont capables les sorciers. Et il ne faut pas oublier que ce qui est écrit dans les livres n'est pas forcément complets. Surtout en matière de sorcellerie.

_ « Donc vous êtes en train de me dire qu'Arianne est à la merci d'un ennemi inconnu et qu'il est tout à fait capable de l'atteindre ici à Fondcombe? »

_ « Je le crains, Gandalf »

_ « Cela veut-il dire qu'elle est toujours sous le coup de cette possession? »

_ « Hypothétiquement, si elle a vraiment été possédée, alors oui, c'est une possibilité » soupira Elrond.

_ « Et comment contre-t-on une telle possession? »

_ « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Rien n'est indiqué dans ce livre, ni dans les autres bien sur. Le plus simple serait de pénétrer dans son esprit pour savoir.. »

_ « Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement?!! C'est d'Arianne dont nous parlons... »

_ « Croyez vous que je l'ignore?! », rétorqua Elrond en s'emportant. « Mais croyez-vous vraiment que nous ayons le choix?! Si cette hypothèse se vérifie, cela met Arianne en danger mais aussi tout ceux qui on trouvé refuge dans cette cité. En tant que seigneur de Fondcombe je dois avant tout penser à la sécurité de mes sujets. Je ne propose pas cela de gaîté de cœur. Mais il faut faire quelque chose.

Gandalf se rappela d'une des phrases d'Elrond: 'Qui sait réellement ce dont étaient et sont capables les sorciers'. Il avait utilisé le présent.

_ « Alors les sorciers sont revenus »

_ « Je le crains en effet."

* * *

_ « C'est une manipulation très dangereuse mon ami », fit la voix aérienne de la reine de la forêt d'or.

Elrond avait parlé de son idée avec la souveraine. Ils utilisaient l'aptitude de la reine à lire les esprits.

_ « Je sais », soupira-t-il. « Mais a-t-on vraiment le choix? »

_ « Malheureusement, je ne pense pas »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux souverains.

_ « J'essayerais quand elle dormira »

_ « merci »

_ « Ne me remerciez pas avant que je vous dise ce qu'il en est. Espérons que nous nous inquiétons pour rien »

_ « Oui, espérons »

* * *

[_La forêt était toujours aussi peu accueillante. _

__ « Enfin, qu'est ce que vous me voulez? »_

__ « Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Arianne »_

_Celle-ci se retourna subitement à la voix de Galadriel._

__ « Qu'est ce que vous faites là? »_

__ « Et vous? »_

__ « On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question._

_La souveraine lui fit un doux sourire._

__ « Où sommes-nous? »_

__ « Je ne saurais le dire à votre place Arianne. Nous sommes dans votre esprit »_

__ « Dans mon esprit? »_

__ « Dans votre rêve plus précisément. Vous êtes en train de dormir. Alors ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander où nous sommes »_

_Arianne la regarda avec précaution. Pourquoi faire confiance était devenu si difficile?_

_(Parce que eux ne te font pas confiance)_

_Arianne se retourna subitement. Personne une nouvelle fois._

__ « Arianne? », fit Galadriel avec inquiétude_

_(Ils te craignent. Ils ont peur de ce que tu es capable de faire)_

_Contrairement à Arianne, elle n'avait pas entendu la voix. Galadriel s'approcha d'elle._

__ « Je suis ravie que vous portiez ce pendentif. Il représente l'affection que nous vous portons. »_

_Comment, avec une seule phrase, arrivait-elle à pénétrer ses défenses?_

__ « Je fais souvent ce rêve », commença Arianne._

_Elle continua sous le regard bienveillant de Galadriel._

__ « Je suis dans cette forêt et...j'entends quelqu'un qui me parle. »_

__ « Que vous dit-il? »_

__ « Il dit que...je ne pourrais pas y échapper. Que cela ne sert à rien de lutter »_

__ « C'est tout? »_

__ « Oui. Mais parfois je ne suis pas dans cette forêt. Parfois je suis dans une sorte de palais, je crois. C'est difficile de m'en rappeler. »_

__ « Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler avec Elrond ou Gandalf. Ou même Glorfindel ou Délia. »_

__ « Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter »_

__ « Il n'y a pas que cela, Arianne, n'est ce pas? »_

_Celle-ci resta silencieuse._

__ « Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide si vous ne me faites pas confiance? »_

__ « Justement c'est cela le problème »_

__ « Vous ne nous faites pas confiance »_

_Arianne évita le regard de l'elfe._

__ « Ils vous adorent, et cela veut dire beaucoup. Ils considèrent que vous faites partie de leur famille. Ils méritent votre confiance.. »_

__ « Alors pourquoi faire confiance devient dur? »_

__ « Vous seule avait la réponse, Arianne. Mais dès que vous doutez, rappelez vous ce que ce collier représente l'amour que nous avons pour vous, et notre soutien inconditionnel »]_

* * *

_ « Alors? », demanda le souverain de Fondcombe.

_ « Vous aviez raison mon ami. Elle va devoir se battre contre les démons qui la guettent. Mais ce ne sera pas maintenant. »

_ « Pourquoi? Avez-vous vu quelque chose? »

_ « Le savoir ne vous sera d'aucun intérêt mon ami. Je sais que vous voulez protéger Arianne, mais je crains que c'est quelque chose qu'elle doit faire par elle-même. »

_ « Mais... »

_ « Elle ne sera pas seule mon ami. Elle ne sera plus jamais seule. »

* * *

Arianne se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle serrait le médaillon.

Elle n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle devait penser de ce rêve. Les dernières paroles de Galadriel résonnèrent dans sa tête.

_Mais dès que vous doutez, rappelez-vous que ce collier représente l'amour que nous avons pour __vous, et notre soutien inconditionnel _

Elle se raccrocha à cette phrase.

* * *

**Pas d'inquiétude, je sais où je vais avec cette histoire (encore heureux me direz-vous), tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure. J'ai fait attention pour que tout soit cohérent et correctement expliqué. Si malheureusement dans ma tentative j'ai échoué, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.**

**bye,  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, je viens bien de poster un nouveau chapitre (oui, oui je suis toujours en vie!^^)**

**Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais l'inspiration se fait désirer....  
Comme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

**PS: Pour ceux qui suivraient mes autres histoires, les prochains chapitres sont en cours d'écriture ;-)**

**PS2: (pas la console comme dirait Ewylyn^^) Je vous remercie tous pour l'assiduité avec laquelle vous lisez cette histoire et toutes les reviews qui me font très plaisir**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arianne était à sa fenêtre, observant la cité sous le soleil levant. C'était vraiment magnifique. Elle ne se lassait jamais du spectacle. Elle ferma les yeux. La brise lui fouettait doucement le visage. C'était un réconfort pour les dernières semaines qui avaient été assez éprouvantes pour son mental et pour son physique.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, un étranger faisait son apparition dans la cité et était accueilli par Elrond lui même. Les visiteurs non elfes étaient très rares. D'ailleurs, lui, elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il était. Il était petit, les cheveux gris; il portait une sorte de pantalon beige et une chemise pourpre. Il avait un sac à dos et s'appuyait sur un bâton en bois pour marcher. Il avait l'air vieux et pourtant il marchait comme un jeune homme.

Excitée comme une enfant, elle dévala les escaliers pour pouvoir l'observer de plus près. Elle était tellement habituée à vivre avec les elfes, qu'elle avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas la seule espèce en Terre du Milieu.

Elle se tint à une distance respectable pour éviter d'être vue. Tentative échouée quand Elrond se tourna vers elle avec une esquisse de sourire amusé.

_Raté. Pour la discrétion, on repassera_

D'un geste, il l'invita à s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit.

"Bilbon, je vous présente Arianne, une jeune sorcière. Arianne, je te présente Bilbon, un hobbit"

"Enchantée", répondit Arianne avec le sourire et lui tendant la main.

"Une sorcière?.....Je...je croyais que les sorciers n'existaient plus?" Fit Bilbon, perdu.

"Notre jeune amie vient d'un autre monde, mais je vous expliquerais tout cela mon cher. Je vais vous emmener à vos appartements. Vous êtes sûrement fatigué après votre long voyage. "

Arianne observa Bilbon partir en compagnie d'Elrond. D'où venait-il? D'où Elrond le connaissait-il?

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle se dirigea vers la caserne en espérant que Glorfindel serait là. Ils avaient fini leurs petits entraînements, Glorfindel estimant qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre. Ils avaient passé en revue toutes les armes qu'Arianne était en mesure d'utiliser. Épée, dagues, épées courtes, arc et même bâton. Mais si Arianne se sentait pour un petit combat, il était toujours présent. Seule la pratique maintenant pouvait l'aider à s'améliorer. Glorfindel était moins présent qu'avant. De plus en plus d'orcs s'approchaient de Fondcombe malgré la magie des elfes. Cela inquiétait Glorfindel qui avait multiplié les tours de rondes. Il avait aussi multiplié les heures d'entraînement pour que ses gardes soient prêts à faire face à n'importe quelle situation. Rien ne l'angoissait plus que de perdre un de ses soldats parce qu'il n'était pas bien préparé.

Comme elle le pensait, elle tomba en plein entraînement. Dans la masse de combattant, elle chercha Glorfindel. Elle l'aperçut avec un autre garde. Malgré les millénaires d'expérience que semblait avoir le garde, il ne faisait pas le poids face à Glorfindel. L'elfe blond pouvait être qualifié de machine à tuer. Chacun de ses coups étaient dévastateurs de précision. Il était une arme à lui tout seul. Après tout, il n'était pas surnommé le "tueur de Balrog" pour rien. À le voir combattre, on était obligé de reconnaitre que le surnom n'était pas le moins du monde exagéré.

Arianne admettait qu'elle était impressionnée par la façon dont son corps se mouvait. Il n'avait pas l'air de combattre, il ressemblait à un danseur. Un excellent danseur. Elle savait d'expérience que tous ses mouvements étaient calculés. Il voyait la façon dont son adversaire bougeait et un quart de seconde son cerveau avait analysé le mouvement et savait comment parer.

" Il est doué n'est ce pas?"

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu l'un des elfes l'approcher.

" Ah ça oui, il est doué. Doué est un mot un peu trop faible d'ailleurs"

" Quand j'étais petit, je voulais être comme lui. Je m'étais d'ailleurs promis de m'entraîner tous les jours pour arriver à le battre" continua l'elfe. "Malheureusement pour moi, ça n'est jamais arrivé, et je doute que ça arrive un jour" finit-il avec un petit rire.

" Qui pourrait le battre?"

Le combat s'arrêta lorsque la lame de Glorfindel se retrouva sous la gorge de l'elfe.

" Arianne"

Elle se retourna pour voir le Seigneur d'Imladris s'avancer vers elle. Comme à l'accoutumée, tous les elfes s'inclinèrent sur son passage. Il ne l'avait jamais demandé de sa part mais elle ne pouvait pas y échapper maintenant alors que tous s'y pliaient. Elle esquissa une petite révérence.

" Seigneur Elrond?"

" Une lettre de Lorien"

Le visage d'Arianne s'illumina. Cette lettre provenait sûrement d'Haldir. Le gardien des frontières lui manquait. Elle avait hâte de le revoir. Avec avidité, elle déchira l'enveloppe. Glorfindel s'approcha du petit groupe, salua son Seigneur à son tour, puis regarda la lettre avec curiosité. Elrond répondit à son regard interrogateur.

" Une lettre provenant de la forêt d'or"

Glorfindel fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cette lettre provenait peut-être d'Haldir. Il se souvenait encore clairement de l'épisode qui avait opposé Arianne et Haldir. Et même si les deux protagonistes s'étaient quittés très bon amis, il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit l'idée que l'elfe charismatique restait un chasseur. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie que Arianne devienne une proie.

Ils avaient tout deux raison, la lettre venait d'Haldir.

Chère Arianne, Je regrette de ne pas vous avoir écrit plus tôt mais mes devoirs à la frontières m'ont gardé occupé pendant un moment. Les orcs sont de plus en plus nombreux. Mais ne parlons pas de ce déprimant sujet. Je me souviens de l'émerveillement dans votre regard quand je vous parlais de ma forêt. J'aimerais vraiment que vous nous rendiez visite, je vous servirais de guide comme nous en avions convenu. Bien avant d'écrire cette lettre, ma Dame, Galadriel m'a révélé que vous viendrez en Lorien, dans quelque temps, qu'elle l'avait vu. Je dois avouer que j'attends votre venue avec impatience. En attendant, restez prudente et éloignée des dangers. Je fais confiance à Glorfindel pour vous garder en un seul morceau.

Saluez Glorfindel et présentez mes respects au Seigneur Elrond.

Avec toute mon affection, Haldir.

" Que dit-il? Si cette question n'est pas trop indiscrète? "Demanda Glorfindel

Arianne le regarda avec un petit sourire. Elle savait qu'il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil qu'elle garde contact avec la gardien de la Lorien.

" Il me dit juste qu'il est impatient de me voir en Lorien. Apparemment, selon Dame Galadriel, j'y serais dans pas longtemps, elle l'aurait vu." Elle ne remarqua pas qu'à cette déclaration, le visage d'Elrond eut un spasme. Lorsqu'Arianne se tourna vers lui, il avait repris son masque stoïque. " Il vous présente ses respects, Seigneur Elrond. D'ailleurs si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une lettre à rédiger"

Alors qu'elle quittait la caserne, elle se retourna.

" Au fait Glorfindel, Haldir dit qu'il t'embrasse"

Elle partit sans voir le visage dégouté du maître d'armes. Dans sa chambre, elle s'assit au bureau, prit un papier et une plume. Devant la feuille, elle sécha. Que devait-elle lui dire? Qu'elle allait bien? Qu'elle était impatiente de se retrouver en Lorien? Qu'il lui avait manqué?

Cher Haldir. Pas d'inquiétude, je me porte très bien. Faites attention, je ne voudrais pas que les orcs me prive de mon charmant futur guide. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de venir chez vous et de voir la forêt d'or de mes propres yeux. Restez prudent Haldir, ne jouez pas au héros. Transmettez mes amitiés à Dame Galadriel et au Seigneur Celeborn.

Avec tout mon amour, Arianne.

Elle trouvait sa lettre un peu courte, mais elle avait dit l'essentiel. Elle ne voulait pas mettre des phrases façon Molière qui au final perdrait tout leurs sens. Haldir comprendrait. Elle donna sa lettre au messager qui, elle le savait, donnerait la lettre en main propre.

Oui, elle avait hâte d'être en Lorien

* * *

Arianne était introuvable dans la cité. Pour la bonne raison que celle-ci était en compagnie de Bilbon. Elle était allée le voir pour satisfaire sa curiosité, désirant en savoir plus sur les hobbits. Les connaissances des elfes en la matière étaient plutôt limitées. Et puis les livres étaient tellement ennuyeux alors que là, elle avait la chance d'avoir un hobbit sous la main. Qui pouvait répondre à toutes ses questions.

"Et vous avez combien de repas?" Demanda-t-elle effarée

"En tous....cela fait sept...Oui c'est ça, sept."

"Sept ? Mais c'est énorme! "

Cette réflexion, ajoutée à la tête d'Arianne provoqua le rire du vieil homme. Il aimait bien cette jeune fille. Elle était vive et spontanée, pas comme les elfes, si.....stoïques. Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander des précisions sur sa condition de sorcière mais n'osait, craignant de l'offenser. Après mure réflexion, il se lança:

"Vous êtes une sorcière, n'est-ce pas? "

"Oui"

"Qu'est ce que vous savez faire?" Demanda Bilbon dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation.

"Et bien....je peux faire voler les objets ou les personnes. "

Elle le lui prouvât en le faisant léviter à une hauteur raisonnable puis le fit redescendre.

"Fabuleux!" S'exclama Bilbon, totalement fasciné, "et quoi d'autre ?" demanda-t-il avidement

" Je maîtrise le feu."

Elle enflamma une petite branche qui était à coté d'elle. Grâce à Gandalf et ces entraînements, elle maîtrisait beaucoup mieux ces pouvoirs. Il lui avait dit que savoir se servir de ses pouvoirs à la perfection était un travail de longue haleine, et donc, qu'elle ne devait pas se montrer trop impatiente. De ce fait, Arianne était contente de ce qu'elle arrivait à faire.

Elle quitta le vieux hobbit quelques heures plus tard.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle marchait après un combat avec Glorfindel, elle vit Arwen filer à vive allure vers les écuries en compagnie de son père. Ni une, ni deux, elle se précipita à son tour vers les écuries. Arwen préparait son cheval en toute hâte. Arianne s'approcha et s'adressa à Elrond:

"Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude

"Arwen va chercher une personne qui est en danger"

Elle sentait que quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer, quelque chose d'essentiel même. Mue par une impulsion, elle proposa:

"Je pourrais aller avec elle, on ne sera pas trop de deux"

"Hors de question", rétorqua Elrond, "c'est trop dangereux. Tu ne connais pas le terrain."

Il posa la main sur son épaule.

" Je sais que tu veux aider " dit-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer. "Mais pas cette fois. Bientôt " finit-il dans un murmure.

Il savait qui Arwen allait chercher, et il savait ce que cette personne transportait avec lui. Cette connaissance alliée à la prémonition de Galadriel lui disait que la course des évènements s'était mis en route et que rien ne pourrait maintenant l'arrêter. Il croisa le regard compatissant d'Arwen. Elle connaissait la peur qui lui vrillait les intestins. Bientôt la jeune sorcière quitterait le territoire sur qu'était Imladris et partirait en terrain inconnu. Loin d'eux et de leur protection. Elle partageait cette peur même si elle avait foi Arianne. La jeune femme avait des ressources.

Sans un mot de plus, elle éperonna son cheval et partit au triple galop.

* * *

Arianne tournait en rond.

Lorsqu'Arwen était revenue avec le hobbit, apparemment gravement blessé, elle avait tout de suite senti quelque chose. Son cœur s'était affolé dans sa poitrine et elle avait eu du mal à respirer. Mais en même, elle avait ressenti une sorte d'excitation. Tous ses sentiments avaient disparus lorsqu'Elrond avait fait usage de sa magie pour le soigner. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Voir ce hobbit.

Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qui était-il? Il devait sûrement être quelqu'un d'important pour qu'Elrond envoie sa propre fille pour le secourir. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu (oui, elle avait légèrement espionné), ils avaient été poursuivis par les Nazguls. Et elle savait que ceux-ci n'étaient pas du genre à perdre leur temps à chasser quelqu'un d'insignifiant. Voulant obtenir des réponses à ces questions, elle alla au seul endroit où elle savait qu'elle les obtiendrait: le bureau d'Elrond.

Elle frappa à la porte attendant une réponse. Quand elle l'entendit, elle entra. Il était assit derrière son bureau et la regardait à présent attendant qu'elle lui dise la raison de sa visite, même s'il pensait déjà la connaître. Il s'était douté qu'aussitôt que l'anneau entrerait dans Fondcombe, Arianne le sentirait. Il avait espéré se tromper. Qu'elle ait échappé à la malédiction de son peuple. Mais apparemment l'attirance pour l'anneau unique se transmettait de génération en génération, attirance puissante et insatiable.

"Qui est le hobbit?" demanda-t-elle de but en blanc

"Je savais que tu allais me demander ça", répondit-il avec un sourire, "je connais la curiosité des humains", rajouta-t-il, répondant à sa question muette. "Tu devrais t'asseoir."

Elle s'exécuta et attendit ses explications.

"Tu connais l'histoire de l'anneau. L'anneau avait jadis été perdu, mais maintenant, il ne l'est plus. Pendant toutes ces années, il a changé de propriétaire. Il appartint d'abord à une créature nommé Gollum, ensuite, Bilbon, que tu as rencontré récemment, le trouva aux Monts Brumeux. Enfin, avant de venir ici, il le légua à son neveu, Frodon, le hobbit qu'Arwen a secouru»

"Alors l'anneau unique est ici", murmura-t-elle pour elle même

Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait senti quelque chose de bizarre, elle avait senti l'anneau. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle l'ait senti? Et pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade maintenant qu'il était à Fondcombe? La réponse était limpide, elle le voulait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'avoir cette anneau en sa possession la rendrait bien plus puissante qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer.

Involontairement, sa main se crispa sur le manche de la chaise. Geste qui n'échappa pas à Elrond et qui même l'inquiétait. Depuis que l'anneau était là, il avait peur. Il n'était pas rassuré de savoir l'anneau unique à Fondcombe. Sa cité vivait dans une paix relative depuis des millénaires. Et maintenant, cette paix était détruite par un minuscule objet. Minuscule peut-être, mais surtout infiniment dangereux. Mais il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait surtout peur pour Arianne. Seulement il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

"Bientôt, un conseil se tiendras ici, à Fondcombe" reprit-il après ce silence, "J'aimerais que tu y participes. Ce conseil, comme tu t'en doutes, concernera l'anneau."

"Très bien, j'y participerais", répondit-elle, encore dans ses pensées.

Elle quitta le bureau sous l'œil inquiet d'Elrond.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Elrond poussa un profond soupir. Il savait qu'elle devait être là mais en même temps, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée qu'elle soit si près de l'anneau. Il se sentit rasséréné à la pensée qu'il serait là de toute façon, pour veiller sur elle. Il n'était pas seul d'ailleurs, il y avait Gandalf qui aimait beaucoup la jeune fille, et Aragorn qui s'était pris d'affection pour elle. Ils étaient tout trois très paternels envers elle, pensa-t-il en souriant.

Arianne quant à elle était très loin de ces pensées rassurantes. L'anneau est ici, ne cessait-elle de se répéter. Elle eut de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.


	17. Chapter 17

« _Italique_ » pensées (plus souvent celle d'Arianne)

**LE CONSEIL**

Lorsqu'Arianne se réveilla, un enthousiasme presque enfantin s'empara d'elle. Le conseil allait avoir lieu! Elle allait participer à un événement qui déciderait du destin de toute personne en Terre du Milieu. A cet instant, elle se sentait importante, comme si son avis comptait. Elle fit un peu plus attention à ce qu'elle portait voulant faire bonne impression devant autant de représentants.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Aragorn. Il avait une allure royale. Sa tunique était pourpre, couleur généralement portée à Fondcombe. Ses cheveux étaient brillants. On aurait pu le croire sorti tout droit d'une pub pour Fructis.

" Me permettrez-vous de vous escorter gente dame?"

Elle lui sourit et l'accepta de bonne grâce.

" Mais je vous en prie, monseigneur. "

Il grimaça lorsqu'elle l'appela comme ça. Elle en avait pris l'habitude lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que cela le gênait. Il avait toujours du mal avec son statut de royauté. Être le descendant d'Isildur était loin d'être facile. Il portait en lui une forte culpabilité.

Elle exerça une petit pression discrète sur son bras en signe de soutien. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui sourit en signe de gratitude.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lieu du conseil, peu de personnes étaient déjà présentes. Des nains et des elfes blonds qui s'ignoraient superbement. Rien de très surprenant. L'un des elfes se tourna vers eux. Il sourit à la vue d'Aragorn. Le même sourire se reflétait sur le visage d'Aragorn. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître.

Lorsqu'Aragorn commença à s'avancer vers lui, Arianne freina des quatre fers et se dégagea.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée", se justifia-t-elle sous son regard interrogateur.

"Arianne..."

"C'est bon Aragorn", le rassura-t-elle, "allez-y".

Elle se détourna et s'approcha d'Elrond qui l'accueillit avec un sourire. De son côté, Aragorn se dirigea vers l'elfe blond qui le salua chaleureusement d'une accolade. Arianne était un peu loin mais elle crut entendre l'elfe dire "mon frère" en langage elfe. Elle fut très surprise. Les elfes n'étaient pas réputés pour être avenant envers les humains, et le fait que cet elfe considère Aragorn comme son frère indiquait l'immense respect et l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Les retardataires commencèrent à arriver, et tous prirent place aux chaises qui leur étaient attribuées. Étaient présents au conseil: Frodon, le hobbit qui avait ramené l'anneau à Fondcombe; Gandalf; des elfes de Mirkwood; des nains; des hommes du Gondor; des elfes de Fondcombe et enfin Glorfindel, Aragorn et Arianne. Elrond quant à lui présidait le conseil. Lorsque tous furent présents et installés, Elrond se leva et prit la parole:

"Bienvenue à tous. Vous êtes tous réunis ici pour lutter contre un fléau, un mal commun. Vous devez vous allier sinon vous périrez tous."

_Quelle entrée en matière_

"Montrez l'anneau, Frodon. "

Celui-ci se leva et s'approcha du petit promontoire d'un pas mal assuré. Lorsqu'il posa l'anneau, tous les regards furent attirés par cet objet minuscule mais incroyablement dangereux. Ensuite, il revint s'asseoir à sa place, presque soulagé.

Arianne ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la même réaction que les autres. L'anneau l'attirait, c'était indéniable. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer.

_Calme toi! Respire! Reste zen!_

Un homme du Gondor prit alors la parole, et, comme les autres, elle put voir la convoitise qui faisait briller ses yeux. Il s'avançait vers l'anneau sous le regard presque effrayé d'Elrond et de Gandalf. Tout en parlant, il tendit la main vers l'anneau.

"Boromir!" S'exclama Elrond en se levant.

Gandalf se leva aussi et prononça une incantation en parlé noir du Mordor. Cela calma le gondorien pendant quelques secondes puis il reprit d'une voix enflammée.

"C'est un cadeau fait aux ennemis du Mordor. C'est grâce au Gondor si vos terres sont encore en sécurité", fit-il avec suffisance.

_Quelle humilité!_

"Donnez-nous l'arme pour lutter contre nos ennemis."

"On ne peut pas le contrôler, l'anneau n'obéit qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître", rétorqua Aragorn avec humeur, lui aussi énervé par la prétention du gondorien.

"Et qu'est ce qu'un...rôdeur sait à ces choses là?" Répliqua Boromir avec dédain.

"Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur, c'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn", répliqua l'elfe qui l'avait salué," vous lui devez allégeance."

"Aragorn, le...descendant d'Isildur?" répéta Boromir.

"Et héritier du trône du Gondor", continua ce même elfe.

La délégation des Hommes et Frodon restèrent sans voix face à cette révélation. Ils avaient devant eux le roi du Gondor. Enfin, s'il daignait réclamer son trône.

_"Asseyez vous, Legolas"__._

"Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, il n'en a pas besoin", fit Boromir avec dégoût en se rasseyant.

Arianne fixait toujours l'anneau sans prêter attention au climat tendu qui s'était abattu sur le conseil. Elle n'arrivait pas à défaire son regard de l'anneau. Elle brûlait de se lever, de prendre l'anneau et de s'enfuir. D'en utiliser la puissance et le pouvoir. De les soumettre tous.

Une légère pression sur son bras gauche, qui se fit plus insistante la ramena à la réalité. Elle tourna la tête vers Aragorn qui la fixait d'un air inquiet. Elle se contenta de lui sourire, espérant lui cacher son trouble passager. Mais ce fut peine perdue. En tournant la tête vers Gandalf, Aragorn put voir la même inquiétude dans les yeux du magicien. Ils avaient tout deux confiance en Arianne mais ils savaient que l'anneau pouvait corrompre mêmes les plus fortes volontés.

"Vous n'avez pas le choix", reprit Elrond, "l'anneau doit être détruit".

"Qu'attendons nous pour le faire", s'exclama un des nains, qui, se levant, brandit sa hache et l'abattit sur l'anneau.

Il fut projeté en arrière. L'anneau était intact alors que la hache s'était brisée sous le choc.

"L'anneau ne peut être détruit par aucun moyen en autre possession, Gimli, fils de Gloin. Il doit être jeté dans la montagne du destin", fit tranquillement Elrond.

Un petit silence s'installa suite à se qui venait de se dérouler. Aucun ne semblait très enclin à parcourir toute cette distance. Comme souvent dans ce genre de situation, ils attendaient que quelqu'un se dévoue. Un "héros" qui mourrait dans l'opération. Et eux trinquerait à sa mémoire en glorifiant son courage et en grossissant leurs propres exploits.

"On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor", commença Boromir, "ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orcs. En ces lieux, il y un mal qui ne dort jamais. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile. L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnées. Même 10 000 hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie".

_Réjouissant!_

"Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond vient de dire? Quelqu'un doit y aller!" reprit ledit Legolas avec véhémence.

_T'as qu'à y aller si t'es si malin!_

"Et je suppose que vous pensez être celui qui va le faire? Plutôt mourir que de voir cet anneaux dans les mains d'un elfe", répliqua un des nains. Le même qui avait voulut détruire l'anneau à coup de hache.

Elle secoua doucement la tête. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. C'était exactement ce que Sauron voulait. Diviser pour mieux régner. Elle porta son regard sur Elrond. Il s'assit lentement, comme peiné par le tour que prenait les choses. Il avait pensé que les réunir en ce lieu aurait pu les mettre tous d'accord. Ou au moins les rapprocher. Mais c'était peine perdue. Ils se battaient comme des enfants, comme s'ils ne réalisaient pas la situation désespérée dans laquelle ils étaient. Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau. Malheureusement personne ne semblait le comprendre.

Pourtant, à travers tout ce brouhaha, une petite voix peu assurée se fit entendre:

"Je vais le faire!"

Toutes les conversation s'arrêtèrent et les têtes étonnées se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix, qui n'était qu'autre que Frodon. Il paraissait bien frêle par rapport à eux.

"Je vais le faire", répéta-t-il, "bien que je n'en connaisse pas le moyen".

_Soit il est inconscient, soit très courageux, soit totalement secoué! Pensa_ Arianne avec effarement.

Elle put voir l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage de Gandalf qui se décida à accompagner Frodon. Ce fut au tour d'Aragorn de se porter volontaire. Au fond, elle n'était pas surprise. Jamais il ne l'aurait abandonné.

"Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous aider, je le ferais", fit-il en s'agenouillant devant lui. "Mon épée est vôtre "

"Et mon arc", fit Legolas.

"Et ma hache", ajouta Gimli.

_Ils vont voyager ensemble? Eux? A deux?_

Elle haussa un sourcil ironique, et, en croisant le regard malicieux d'Aragorn, elle sut qu'il pensait exactement la même chose. Le dernier à se joindre à l'aventure fut Boromir. Il le faisait uniquement pour ne pas perdre la face, pas par réelle envie d'aider. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait pris l'anneau et serait parti le plus vite possible.

" Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains petit homme. Et si tel est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous."

" Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi", s'exclama soudain une voix.

_Heureusement que c'était sensé être un conseil secret,_ pensa-t-elle avec amusement lorsque Sam se précipita à coté de Frodon.

"Oui, en effet, il est impossible de vous séparer alors qu'il est convié à un conseil secret et vous non", répondit Elrond, le visage éclairé par un semblant de sourire.

"Nous venons aussi", s'écrièrent en cœur deux autres hobbits sortis de nulle part. "Il faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous dans des sac pour nous empêcher de venir", fit Merry

"Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission...quête...chose", ajouta Pippin

"Ça te met hors course Pippin."

"Qu'il en soit ainsi, vous serez la communauté de l'anneau."

"Où est ce qu'on va?" Demanda une voix innocente.

* * *

"Vous lui en avez parlé?" Demanda Gandalf.

"Non pas encore", soupira Elrond. "Pour être franc, je ne suis pas sur de le faire. "

"Que voulez vous dire par là," fit Gandalf en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait peur de comprendre où Elrond voulait en venir. Celui-ci soupira et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

"Elle est encore jeune. Elle a encore des choses à vivre. J'aimerais lui éviter tout cela."

"Elle a été envoyée sur Arda pour lutter contre Sauron. Elle l'a sûrement été par les Valars et ce n'est pas à nous qu'il appartient de changer son destin, Seigneur Elrond."

Elrond ferma les yeux. Il s'était attendu à ce que Gandalf réagisse de cette façon. Il avait toujours en tête l'intérêt général. En principe lui aussi mais la situation le touchait de trop près. Il tenait à Arianne comme à sa propre fille. Et il savait pertinemment qu'Arwen adorait Arianne.

"Ne craignez rien, maître Elrond. Je serais là pour veiller sur elle, ainsi qu'Aragorn. Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, car cela ne dépend pas de nous. Mais elle doit venir."

"Comme toujours, vous parlez justement mon ami", répondit tristement le Seigneur de Fondcombe. "Je lui parlerais dans la soirée".

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur Fondcombe, projetant sur sa rivière des reflets féeriques.

Arianne était assise sur le même banc que lors de sa deuxième rencontre avec Elrond, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière. A cette époque elle s'était assise sur ce banc, avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissée envahir par le calme des lieux.

Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Oh bien sur, elle pouvait toujours fermer les yeux mais le calme tardait à l'envahir. Toutes ces pensées étaient tournées vers une seule chose: l'anneau.

Elle grogna. Maudit anneau! Ne pouvait-il donc pas la laisser tranquille?

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'Elrond l'observait depuis 5 minutes. Lui, le fier elfe, le grand combattant n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle! C'était risible!

Avec un soupir imperceptible, il se décida à s'approcher. Il s'assit à coté d'elle sur le banc. L'ayant entendu s'asseoir, Arianne ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui. Elrond était plongé dans ses pensées.

"Dites moi..."

"Pardon?" répondit-il surpris.

"Dites moi ce que vous avez à me dire", fit-elle en souriant, se souvenant de leur première conversation.

Elrond sourit aussi, sachant où ses pensées la menaient.

"Je vous écoute. "

"Comme tu le sais, la communauté part demain matin. Cela ne me plaît pas de te demander cela, mais comme me la fait remarquer Gandalf, je n'ai pas le choix. Tu es arrivée ici, non pas par hasard mais à cause d'une raison bien définie. C'est pour cela que je dois te demander d'accompagner la communauté dans son périple. Bien entendu tu peux refuser...," reprit-il rapidement.

"Mais je ne le ferais pas et nous le savons tout les deux", finit-elle.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

"J'irais parce que je dois le faire. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ma mère est revenue du paradis. Elle m'a demandé de venir ici pour vous aider. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de la décevoir. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, comment sera ce voyage. J'ignore tout mais je ne peux pas me dérober, pas après tout les efforts que j'ai fais pour être prête pour cet instant."

Elrond la regarda.

Elle venait de prononcer un discours très mature pour son âge. Elle avait raison, tous ces cours n'avaient eu qu'un seul but: la préparée à cela. Il soupira, sachant ce à quoi cette décision l'engageait.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle s'en saisit et posa sur lui un regard interrogateur.

"Viens. Nous allons l'annoncer aux autres membres de la communauté."

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews. A la prochaine ;-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Elrond et Arianne entrèrent dans le bureau de celui-ci, où il avait décidé de réunir la communauté pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Arianne était légèrement anxieuse. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pourrait être la réaction des autres membres de la compagnie. Elle était bien consciente que beaucoup allaient penser que ce n'était pas la place des femmes. La mentalité lui faisait penser au années 40 dans son monde.

" Messieurs, je vous présente Arianne" , commença Elrond. "Certains d'entre vous la connaissent déjà".

Elle sourit à Gandalf et Aragorn et salua les autres d'un signe de tête respectueux. Son regard passa successivement sur tous les membres de la communauté qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas réellement observé dans les détails lors du Conseil, son attention étant focalisé sur l'anneau.

Tout d'abord, celui-ci s'arrêta sur Legolas, le prince de Mirkwood. Elle le détailla brièvement: il était grand, musclé - d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger- les cheveux blonds lui descendant dans le milieu du dos. Ils étaient tressés sur les deux cotés de sa tête, signe de la royauté. Elle remonta son regard sur ses yeux qui à présent, la fixaient.

Apparemment, « l'inspection » dont il avait été l'objet ne l'avait pas transporté de joie. Son visage était fermé et son regard – de magnifiques yeux bleus soit dit en passant- était aussi froid qu'un iceberg. Son expression lui faisait penser aux elfes de Fondcombe la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vus et l'animosité qu'ils lui avaient d'emblée témoignée.

_Super, j'ai froissé le petit prince!_

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Boromir.

Il était lui aussi grand et musclé. Habituée aux traits fins des elfes, Arianne trouva les siens légèrement durs. Ses cheveux brun clair lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il portait une barbe et une moustache. Il n'était pas son type d'homme mais elle pouvait facilement deviner qu'il ne laissait pas les femmes indifférentes. Sa façon de la regardait lui disait qu'il était habitué à plaire et séduire.

Puis, Sam...

Il avait les cheveux plutôt courts, –ils lui arrivaient au menton-, blond. Son visage était légèrement bombé, comme celui d'un bébé. Se yeux étaient bleus. Elle avait pu remarqué qu'il était fermement attaché à Frodon, figurativement et littéralement parlant. C'était bien, Frodon allait avoir grand besoin de son soutien.

...Pippin,

Ses cheveux étaient marrons et arrivaient à la même hauteur que ceux de Sam. Arianne avait pu voir, à la fin du conseil qu'il ne manquait pas d'humour. Cela ne serait pas de trop pour supporter le voyage. A condition que son caractère benêt ne soit pas un trait dominant de sa personnalité.

...Merry,

Il était comparable à Sam, sauf pour la forme du visage. Le sien était plus ovale que celui de Sam. Ses yeux étaient marrons. En fait, il semblait être un mélange entre Sam et Pippin. De la paire qu'il formait avec ce dernier, il semblait être le plus mur et le plus réfléchi des deux.

...et enfin Frodon. Il était plus réservé que les autres, plus effacé. La blessure qu'il avait reçu aux Monts Venteux, pas encore cicatrisé. Cette terrible épreuve était encore dans ses yeux. Elle brûlait de le prendre dans ses bras et de le réconforter comme elle le ferait avec un enfant. Mais elle doutait que ce soit la chose à faire alors qu'ils se connaissaient si peu.

Gimli quant à lui était...petit. Comme tous les nains. Il portait une barbe brune qui lui arrivait au haut de son torse et de longs cheveux bruns. Ses yeux étaient marrons et la scrutaient avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Il portait une cote de maille et Arianne n'aurait su dire si c'était toujours le cas où s'il avait simplement pris ses précautions à l'idée d'être entouré par des elfes.

" Cette jeune femme vous accompagnera. A ma demande. Elle pourra vous être utile", continua Elrond.

Elle fixa l'ensemble de la communauté pour jauger leurs réactions. Les hobbits se contentèrent de lui sourire aimablement, même si elle vit que Frodon semblait éprouver une certaine réserve. Aragorn et Gandalf ne furent pas surpris de la nouvelle étant déjà au courant. Gimli ne dit rien et se contenta de la fixer. L'expression de Legolas ne changea pas d'un iota.

Boromir était clairement contre et la regardait avec dédain.

« Autant tout vous dire, cette jeune fille est une sorcière... Néanmoins, elle a toute ma confiance », cru-t-il bon d'ajouter.

Le silence se fit dans le bureau. Les hobbits la regardaient toujours de la même façon, ne sachant pas ce que cela impliquait. Apparemment il n'avait jamais entendu parlé du lien qui avait uni Sauron et les sorciers, autrement ils auraient réagi de façon différente.

Gandalf et Aragorn ne dirent rien étant déjà au courant de sa condition. Gimli la regarda avec plus de suspicion mais décida d'attendre avant de juger. L'expression de Legolas n'avait toujours pas changé. Il avait du sentir sa condition, comme tous les elfes. Boromir, quant à lui, était effaré et en colère.

" Une sorcière? Vous comptez envoyez une sorcière avec nous? Vous avez donc si peu de mémoire Maître Elrond, que vous ne vous souveniez plus que vous mêmes, les elfes, avait fait la guerre aux sorciers car ils étaient du coté de Sauron!" S'exclama Boromir.

_Forcément, dis comme ça... _

Les hobbits la regardait à présent avec inquiétude. Leur mission était déjà assez compliqué pour ne pas, en plus, amener un danger avec eux.

" Ne la jugez pas pour des faits qui se sont déroulés bien avant sa naissance. "

Gandalf comprenait la réticence du gondorien, même s'il ne l'approuvait pas.

" Elle ne peut pas venir avec nous! "

Boromir la toisait maintenant d'un air méprisant empreint d'une certaine haine.

" Ce n'étais pas une suggestion" , intervient Elrond.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourra bien nous apporter? Nous avons déjà un magicien" , répliqua Boromir.

« Elle a des pouvoirs que je suis loin de posséder », intervint Gandalf. « Ses dons nous seront très utiles », finit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Arianne. « Cela fait plus d'un an maintenant qu'elle vit ici, à Fondcombe, au milieu des elfes. Elle ne nous a jamais donner de raison de douter de son aide et de sa loyauté. »

Les paroles de Gandalf lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur le soutien du magicien pendant le périple. Boromir ne rétorqua rien mais cela se voyait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

* * *

Un banquet avait été organisé pour les compagnons. Un « pot » de départ. Tous les invités se trouvaient dans la salle à manger. Seules Arwen et Arianne étaient manquantes. Cette dernière était très anxieuse. L'appréhension de se retrouver avec tant de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'était attiré bien malgré elle l'inimitié de Boromir et de Legolas, ainsi que la réserve de Gimli et des Hobbits. Les seuls qui avaient réellement confiance en elle était Aragorn et Gandalf. Ce périple allait se révéler bien compliqué pour elle.

" Détendez vous" , fit Arwen avec un sourire. " Tout va très bien se passer."

" Facile à dire pour vous" , répliqua-t-elle avec humeur.

Arwen ne répondit rien sachant que la jeune sorcière n'avait pas voulu se montrer agressive. Elle comprenait la raison de son anxiété. A ce dîner, elle allait être entourée par des Hommes du Gondor qui détestait les sorciers et des elfes de Mirkwood qui n'étaient pas réputés pour faire ami-ami avec les mortels. Ils n'acceptaient Aragorn uniquement parce qu'il était de sang royal, avait été élevé par Elrond et avait obtenu l'amitié de Legolas, le prince de Mirkwood, qui l'avait entrainé alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent.

La situation serait beaucoup plus compliquée pour Arianne. Et il semblait que le prince de Mirkwood n'avait pas l'intention de se lier avec la jeune sorcière. Si les autres elfes de Mirkwood savaient que la jeune femme était désavouée par leur propre prince, jamais ils ne lui accorderaient leur respect. Arwen espérait néanmoins que le fait qu'elle soit la protégée de son père jouerait en sa faveur auprès des plus réticents.

" Je suis désolée, Arwen, je ne voulais pas me montrer impolie..."

" Je sais" , la rassura-t-elle avec un doux sourire. " N'oubliez pas que je serais avec vous, ainsi que mon père, Aragorn, Glorfindel..."

" C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris" , coupa Arianne en souriant. " Tant de soutien me fait chaud au cœur" , fit-elle en exagérant légèrement en portant sa main à son cœur.

" Vous êtes prête ?"

" Il faut bien" , répondit Arianne en se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir pour vérifier son apparence.

Elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle à manger. Alors qu'un garde allait ouvrir la porte, Arianne se plaqua subitement contre le mur.

" Que se passe-t-il ? Arianne ?"

" Je ne peux pas...Non vraiment, allez-y toute seule. Vous leur direz que je n'étais pas bien."

" Arianne, vous ne devez pas leur montrer que vous avez peur."

" C'est vraiment facile à dire pour vous..."

" Arianne, vous avez autant votre place ici qu'eux. Vous êtes une jeune femme tellement incroyable ! Vous avez obtenu le respect des elfes de Fondcombe. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vous en valez la peine ! Vous êtes une personne fantastique ! Et ne laissez jamais quelqu'un vous laisser penser le contraire."

Arianne avait les larmes aux yeux. Savoir que cette elfe si magnifique et sage, avait une telle opinion d'elle la bouleversait. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de raison d'être inquiète. Elle était aimée et respectée dans la cité elfique. De plus, ce soir, elle le savait, elle était très belle dans cette robe couleur vert forêt. Celle-ci épousait parfaitement ses formes. Elle portait le collier offert par Galadriel comme unique bijou.

Après un signe de tête, Arwen et elle entrèrent dans la salle lors que le garde annonçait leur présence.

« Dame Arwen de Fondcombe, Dame Arianne de Fondcombe »

Comme à l'accoutumée, le silence se fit et toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers les arrivantes. Les têtes s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Arianne eu droit à des coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets. Tout le monde voulait voir la sorcière. Les regards des Hommes étaient peu amènes. Comme leur chef, il n'avait pas du tout confiance en Arianne. Les elfes de Fondcombe portait sur elle un regard bienveillant pendant que ceux de Mirkwood la regardaient avec méfiance.

Arianne se sentit très mal à l'aise mais heureusement, Glorfindel vint rapidement à son secours. Lui et Aragorn se présentèrent devant Arwen et elle pour leur servir de cavalier. Les deux hommes leur baisèrent la main. Ensuite Glorfindel se retourna et haussa un sourcil, agrémenté d'un regard froid, en direction des Hommes. Arianne sourit intérieurement. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur Glorfindel pour lui servir de protecteur.

Les gondoriens comprirent l'avertissement et inclinèrent la tête.

Legolas avait regardé cette scène avec intérêt. La sorcière était très belle, même s'il ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde. Mais ce qui avait capté son attention était le collier qu'elle portait. Il reconnaissait sans mal l'arbre de la Lorien. Seuls les intimes des seigneurs de la forêt d'or se voyait offrir un tel cadeau. Ils devaient vraiment l'apprécier.

Legolas les craignait. Enfin, surtout dame Galadriel. Avec ses pouvoirs elle pouvait connaître tous ses secrets et toutes ses peurs. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à la craindre. La majorité des elfes étaient dans son cas.

La salle devint bientôt un joyeux brouhaha. A un moment, « l'orchestre » elfique se mit à entonner des airs célèbres et quelques uns se mirent à danser.

Lorsque Boromir s'avança vers elle cela provoqua différentes réactions. Aragorn et Glorfindel se tendirent instinctivement. Gandalf, Elrond et Arwen observèrent la scène d'un air inquiet. Boromir ne fit pas attention et présenta sa main à Arianne.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse », fit-il avec un sourire charmant.

Mais Arianne n'était pas dupe, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Elle avança sa main mais hésita. Un seul geste discret pourrait alerter Glorfindel et il viendrait à son secours. Seulement il ne serait pas toujours là pour la protéger. Il ne l'accompagnerait pas pendant leur périple alors il fallait qu'elle s'habitue à se débrouiller par elle-même. Elle était assez grande pour régler ça toute seule.

Avec un sourire anxieux, elle prit la main de Boromir qui la conduit sur la piste de danse.

« Vous vous conduisez comme si j'allais vous manger », fit-il avec un petit sourire. « Je vous assure que je vais me montrer parfaitement courtois ».

« Je n'en doute pas Boromir, vous ne voudriez pas vous attirer les foudres du seigneur Elrond »

Elle ne jouait pas de façon juste mais elle avait l'impression que seules les menaces fonctionneraient avec lui.

Il était bon danseur, la conduisait avec facilité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se tromper sur la rigidité et la poigne avec laquelle il la tenait.

« Elrond ne sera pas là pendant notre petite...escapade. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes réellement ni pour quelles raisons exactes vous nous accompagnez dans ce voyage mais je vous avertis, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Je ne vous laisserez sous aucun prétexte approcher l'anneau ou son porteur... »

« Oui, vous le voulez pour vous tout seul Boromir n'est-ce-pas? Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit lors du Conseil? »

« Faites attention petite fille, et gardez ma mise en garde en tête. Il n'y en aura pas de deuxième. »

« Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose à mon tour, gondorien fier et arrogant. Gandalf n'a pas menti quand il a dit que je possédais des pouvoirs qu'il n'avait pas. Si vous me chercher noises alors je deviendrais votre ennemie et sachez cela, je peux être redoutable quand on me provoque alors vous aussi, faites attention »

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un court instant. La musique finie, Boromir lui baisa galamment la main et lui sourit comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais menacés.

Glorfindel s'approcha d'elle.

« Tout va bien Arianne? »

« Oui, tout va très bien, tu m'invites à danser? », fit-elle en forçant son sourire, en espérant qu'il ne poserait pas de question.

« Bien sur »

Ils valsèrent doucement au rythme de la musique, la tête d'Arianne posée contre le torse de Glorfindel. Elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise et en sécurité. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin après sa « confrontation » avec Boromir.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans problème mais elle pouvait sentir le regard de Boromir sur elle. Assurément, il n'allait pas la lâcher.

« Elrond, je suis un peu fatiguée, cela ne vous gêne pas si... »

« Non pas du tout »

Il l'embrassa sur le front. Aragorn, Gandalf et Glorfindel en firent de même.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans sa chambre, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit là.

* * *

_« L'anneau est à moi! », cria Boromir, le visage déformé par la rage._

_Il dégaina son épée et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle n'avait rien pour se défendre. Une épée apparut soudainement dans sa main. Grâce à elle, elle para le coup._

_« Enfin, arrêtez Boromir! »_

_« Il est à moi! Jamais vous ne l'aurez! »_

_D'un coup, elle le vit. L'anneau. Sur une petite table, semblable à celle de la réunion._

_« Il est à moi vous entendez, à moi! »_

_Ils continuèrent à se battre. Intérieurement, elle remercia Glorfindel pour son entraînement. _

_« Arrêtez-vous Boromir! Personne ne va prendre cet anneau. Il va gentiment rester sur cette table, ce présentoir ou peut importe le nom qu'on lui donne »_

_Il n'écoutait plus. Il frappait encore et encore. Bien malgré elle, elle commençait à fatiguer. Il était bien plus doué qu'elle. Et plus fort aussi._

_Mais soudainement, sans qu'elle comprenne réellement comment, elle se retrouva désarmée, et avant qu'elle puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Boromir lui enfonça son épée dans l'abdomen._

_« ahh... »_

_Elle regarda Boromir, puis ensuite l'épée. Le sang coulait abondamment de sa plaie. La seule chose qui la faisait tenir debout était Boromir qui lui serrait le bras. Quand il retira l'épée et la lâcha, elle tomba comme une masse sur le sol. Elle tremblait. Elle mit sa main sur sa plaie et essaya de faire pression. C'était futile. Rien n'allait la sauver maintenant._

_Elle tourna la tête vers Boromir. Il la regardait avec dédain et satisfaction. Puis il se détourna et s'approcha du présentoir. Il prit l'anneau, la regarda une dernière fois - « il est à moi »- l'enfila et disparut. Arianne agonisa quelques instants encore puis rendit son dernier souffle._

Dans sa chambre, Arianne se réveilla en sursaut. Boromir fit de même dans la sienne.

Instinctivement elle porta la main sur son ventre. Elle fut presque surprise de ne pas sentir un flot de sang. Un mauvais rêve. C'était seulement un mauvais rêve. Seulement bien malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette chose allait peut être arriver.

Boromir inspira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits. Il n'avait pas confiance en la sorcière mais de là à la tuer. Et c'était vrai qu'il voulait l'anneau pour l'amener en Gondor mais jamais il ne serait prêt à tuer pour l'avoir, n'est-ce pas?

**Je suis sortie de mon hibernation pour vous donner ce chapitre tout frais. Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Bonnes fêtes à tous!**


	19. Chapter 19

Merci beaucoup à **Emichlo,** **Nora et** **Malika** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont très plaisir. Un nouveau chapitre tout frais pour vous Bonne lecture!

PS: Normalement il n'y a pas de faute d'orthographe majeure...il me semble

**Chapitre 19**

Arianne ouvrit doucement les paupières sous les rayons du soleil. Elle eut besoin d'une minute pour se rappeler où elle était.

Elle grimaça à cette pensée. Dans une heure, elle allait partir avec tout un groupe, pour jeter un anneau dans un volcan.

Bien entendu, pendant tout le voyage, ils allaient se battre avec des monstres plus vils et répugnants les uns que les autres. Rien de très dramatique. C'est vrai, quoi de plus palpitant que de risquer sa vie pendant plusieurs mois, ou même plusieurs années d'ailleurs. Qui savait combien de temps cette « aventure » allait durer.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de lire cette formule. Enfin, l'heure n'était plus aux lamentations.

Ni une ni deux, elle fila sous la douche et y resta un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire savourant peut-être sa dernière douche avant un bon moment. Elle s'empara d'un savon qui répandit une délicate odeur de fleur et frictionna vigoureusement son corps encore endormi.

A la sortie de sa douche, elle s'approcha de son lit où l'attendait une tenue elfique composée d'une tunique et d'un pantalon complètement noirs.

« Délia », dit-elle en souriant... « tu t'es souvenu ».

Elle se rappela tous les moments qu'elle avait passés avec cet elfe qui, au fur et à mesure, était devenue une vraie sœur pour elle.

« Tu vas me manquer ».

« Tu parles toute seule »? Railla Délia derrière elle.

Arianne se retourna brusquement et répondit au sourire de l'elfe.

« Non, je pense à voix haute ».

« Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer », fit l'elfe en s'approchant. « Sois prudente, ne fais pas de bêtises ».

« Pas la peine de le préciser, je n'en fais jamais », répondit-elle en faisant mine d'être outrée, ce qui provoqua le rire de Délia.

Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Puis, Délia se retira pour laisser Arianne se préparer.

Celle-ci prit la tunique et le pantalon et les enfila. Elle mit ensuite des bottes elfiques, noires elles aussi, qui lui arrivaient à la moitié de ses mollets. Fin prête, elle s'empara de toutes les armes dont elle avait besoin, qui étaient posées près du canapé dans le salon. Armes qui se résumaient à deux épées courtes, un arc et des flèches.

Avec un petit soupir, elle embrassa la pièce des yeux avant de sortir.

Elle s'empressait de rejoindre les autres quand une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre toutes se fit entendre.

« Tu ne comptais pas partir sans me dire au revoir quand même? »

Elle se retourna en souriant.

« Loin de moi cette idée Glorfindel ».

Il sourit à son tour et lui tendit un poignard. Elle fixa sur lui un regard interrogateur.

« Je sais que tu l'aimes bien alors je voulais te le donner avant que tu partes, il pourra t'être utile »

« Merci ».

Elle sourit.

Elle repensa à tous ces entraînements. Surtout ceux de tir à l'arc. Ses cours, combinés à ceux d'Haldir avaient fait d'elle une bonne combattante. Pas exceptionnelle mais apte à se défendre par elle-même.

Il allait lui manquer, vraiment. Il était devenu plus que son maître d'armes. Il était devenu un grand frère. Elle était étonnée de voir à quel point, tous ces elfes avaient pris une place importante dans sa vie.

Il s'avança soudainement vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Arianne, interloquée ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Ayant repris ses esprits, elle referma ses bras sur Glorfindel et lui rendit son étreinte, savourant ce contact chaud et protecteur qu'étaient les bras de Glorfindel. Beaucoup de temps allait passer avant qu'elle ne soit de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Tu reviendras, j'en suis sûr », fit-il avec la voix légèrement éraillée comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit.

« Sois en sûr, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça », rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle se libéra de son étreinte, lui sourit, puis continua son chemin.

A son arrivée ils étaient déjà tous là. Boromir et elle échangèrent des regards peu amènes sous l'œil inquiet d'Aragorn. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le bal mais il allait devoir les surveiller de ptrès. Comme si la mission n'était déjà pas assez compliquée...

Elrond s'approcha d'Arianne.

« Bonne chance. Ne fais pas d'imprudence, surtout ».

Mue par une impulsion, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il mit un peu de temps à réagir n'étant toujours pas habitué aux démonstrations de tendresse de la jeune femme.

« Au fil de temps, ça vous paraîtra normal, vous verrez », fit-elle moqueuse.

Il esquissa un sourire amusé.

Elle regarda ensuite Arwen et lui sourit en la saluant de la tête. Arwen sourit à son tour. Elle semblait inquiète et Arianne n'eut aucun doute sur le sujet de cette inquiétude. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsque le regard d'Arwen se posa sur Aragorn.

« Compagnons de l'anneau, aucun serment ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le désirez. Allez, et que la bénédiction des elfes, des hommes et de tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu vous accompagnent ».

Elrond mit sa main sur son cœur avant de la porter vers la communauté en signe d'au revoir. Legolas, Aragorn et Arianne firent de même.

La communauté s'ébranla. Frodon en premier, suivi de Gandalf, Legolas, puis vient Merry, Pippin, Sam avec Bill, le poney, ensuite Boromir, enfin, Aragorn et Arianne fermaient la marche.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard sur cette cité qu'elle avait appris à aimer, et où elle se sentait chez elle. Après un bref signe de tête en direction de Glorfindel, elle partit.

« Gandalf, le Mordor, c'est à gauche ou à droite », demanda Frodon d'une petite voix.

« A gauche », répondit le magicien en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Glorfindel se rapprocha de son seigneur.

« Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée de l'envoyer avec eux? »

« Elle s'en sortira. Aie confiance mon ami. »

Il resta là un instant.

« Reviens-nous en vie jeune fille ».

* * *

Ils marchaient à une allure correcte pour éviter de perdre les hobbits en cours de route. Mais ceux-ci se fatiguaient vite, malgré tout.

En marchant, Arianne admirait le paysage. C'était des plaines à pertes de vue, avec quelques arbustes ça et là et quelques zones rocheuses.

Pippin s'approcha d'elle.

« Dites moi Arianne, de quelle cité venez-vous? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Et bien... Je viens d'un endroit que vous ne connaissez pas », répondit-elle évasivement.

« Pourquoi Boromir ne voulait pas que vous veniez avec nous? Parce que vous êtes sorcière? Pourquoi dit-il que vous avez trahi? »

« Euh..., » fit-elle un peu désarçonnée par ce véritable interrogatoire.

« Pippin », reprocha Merry en lui donnant un coup de coude. « Laisse la tranquille. »

« Ce n'est rien Merry », fit-elle avec un sourire. « Alors Pippin, vous voulez vraiment savoir? »

« Oui », répondit-il avec avidité.

Aragorn et Legolas qui étaient en train de parler, s'arrêtèrent pour écouter la conversation.

« Il y a longtemps, commença Arianne, les sorciers étaient des gens bien. Ils protégeaient la Terre du Milieu. Seulement, lorsque Sauron est arrivé, ils ont décidé de se ranger de son coté. Pour avoir plus de pouvoirs. Et au lieu de tenir leur rôle de protecteur, ils ont tués les gens qui ne se soumettaient pas à Sauron », continua-t-elle, amère. « Un peu plus tard, lors de la chute de Sauron, les elfes et les sorciers se sont affrontés. Pour éviter de mourir, certains sorciers ont fuis vers un autre monde. »

« Un autre monde »? Répéta Pippin, abasourdi. « Mais comment cela est-ce possible? »

« C'est très compliqué à expliquer »

« Et c'est de cet autre monde que vous venez », déduisit Merry.

« Oui. C'est de là que je viens. »

« Comment est votre monde? » Enchaîna Pippin.

« Et bien... »

Comment lui dire qu'il y a des voitures, l'électricité, les trains...

« Différent », éluda-t-elle.

« Oh... », fit Pippin, insatisfait. « Mais comment exactement? »

« Pippin », fit doucement Aragorn. « Évitez d'assommer Arianne par vos questions incessantes », continua-t-il avec un sourire.

« Désolé », fit Pippin, penaud.

« Ce n'est pas grave », répondit Arianne avec amusement. « La curiosité est une bonne chose ».

« Évitez de l'encourager, Arianne », fit Aragorn avec un sourire.

La communauté fit une halte près d'une zone rocheuse.

Sam alluma un feu et fit griller des saucisses.

Gimli discutait avec Gandalf essayant de le convaincre de passer dans les mines de la Moria ce que refusait obstinément le magicien.

Boromir apprenait à Pippin et Merry comment tenir une épée sous le regard amusé d'Aragorn.

Frodon était assis et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Arianne, de son coté se servait de son pouvoir sur une épée. Elle la faisait tourner, d'abord tout doucement et ensuite de plus en plus vite, selon ce qu'elle désirait. Il était important qu'elle continue de s'entraîner.

Elle tourna la tête vers Legolas, debout sur une roche et vit qu'il fixait le ciel avec inquiétude. En regardant au loin, elle pouvait distinguer une masse noire dans celui-ci.

« Qu'est ce que c'est? » demanda Sam avec inquiétude

« C'est rien, juste un petit nuage », répondit Gimli sans y prêter plus d'attention

« Un petit nuage qui avance vite, et contre le vent », objecta Boromir

« Des crébains du pays de Dûn », s'écria Legolas.

Toute la communauté se mit à l'abri sous des arbustes, et attendit que les oiseaux passent. Ils étaient noirs comme des corbeaux et poussaient des cris aigus.

« Des espions de Saroumane », leur apprit Gandalf, « le passage du sud est surveillé. Nous passerons par le col de Caradhras ».

Personne n'osa contredire le magicien. Ils installèrent leurs couches et s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, ils empruntèrent la route menant au Col. La neige commença à faire son apparition. Bientôt tous commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans celle-ci qui devenait de plus en plus profonde. L'ascension allait s'avérer compliquée.

Soudain, Arianne vit quelque chose débouler dans son champ de vision. Ce quelque chose s'arrêta au pied d'Aragorn. Elle s'aperçut que Frodon – le « quelque chose » -, dans sa folle course, avait perdu l'anneau. Il était juste à coté d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'à se baisser pour le ramasser.

Mais avant qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste, Boromir la devança et ramassa l'anneau.

« Pourquoi avoir peur devant une si petite chose...une si petite chose », fit-il totalement envoûté par l'anneau.

« Rendez l'anneau à Frodon », fit Aragorn, d'une voix cassante, la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

Avec une certaine résignation, Boromir rendit effectivement l'anneau à Frodon.

Arianne fixa l'anneau un moment.

Elle le voulait. Elle était incroyablement attirée par lui. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui ou elle allait devenir folle. Tout compte fait ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de partir avec eux. Elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un l'avait fixée pendant toute la durée de l'incident.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au cœur de la montagne. L'air était froid et fouettait les visages avec violence.

Boromir et Aragorn portaient les hobbits. Gimli les suivait tant bien que mal, Gandalf ouvrait la marche. Arianne suivait elle aussi avec difficulté. Elle se servait de son pouvoir pour maintenir sa température corporelle à un niveau acceptable, pour éviter d'être transie.

Legolas, étant un elfe, n'était pas touché par le froid et s'offrait même le luxe de ne pas s'enfoncer dans la neige. Il marchait à coté des autres membres de la communauté qui étaient à au moins un mètre de profondeur.

« Quel frimeur » pensa Arianne

Malgré le vent, elle put entendre Gandalf dire qu'il y avait une grotte un peu plus loin; mais comme tout le monde, le magicien était affaibli par la tempête qui faisait rage. Il avançait avec de plus en plus de difficultés.

A cette allure ils n'y arriveraient jamais.

Arianne avança tant bien que mal pour arriver à la hauteur du magicien. Quand elle arriva à celle de Boromir, celui-ci lui demanda:

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

« Je vais essayer de nous sortir de ce bourbier et accessoirement vous sauvez d'une mort lente et douloureuse. »

Sans prêter plus attention aux sarcasmes de Boromir qui lui demandait comment elle comptait s'y prendre, elle continua jusqu'à arriver au magicien.

Celui-ci la regarda se concentrer, se doutant de ce qu'elle comptait faire. Au prix d'importants efforts, elle réussit à irradier, littéralement, grâce à son pouvoir de feu, et elle fit fondre assez de neige pour leur permettre d'avancer.

Il s'éloigna prudemment d'elle, sentant parfaitement la chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que je servirais de radiateur pour faire fondre de la neige, sur une montagne, et dans un autre monde… » pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Les membres de la communauté la regardaient avec émerveillement. Surtout les hobbits. Pour un moment, ils oublièrent le froid mordant.

A mesure qu'elle avançait, elle commença à trembler violemment sous les yeux inquiets du magicien. Il ne l'arrêta pas, sachant que si elle ne continuait pas, les hobbits seraient bientôt morts de froid. Il s'en voulut de lui imposer cela alors qu'il savait bien que c'était dangereux pour elle.

D'un geste, il invita Legolas à garder un œil sur elle.

Arianne commençait à avoir un peu mal. Elle tremblait de plus en plus violemment, et elle aurait abandonnée si la vision de la caverne se rapprochant ne l'avait pas incitée à continuer ses efforts. Seule la pensée de passer la nuit à l'abri réussit à la motiver.

Encore un effort, ils y étaient presque. Quand elle passait, de moins en moins de neige fondait, preuve qu'elle s'affaiblissait. Heureusement, cela restait suffisant pour permettre le passage de tous.

Legolas l'observait comme le magicien lui avait discrètement demandé. Cela lui aurait fait mal de le reconnaître, mais il était impressionné des efforts et de l'énergie qu'elle fournissait pour tous les sortir de là. Faire ce qu'elle était en train de faire lui coûtait, mais elle le faisait. Il était impressionné c'est vrai, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle restait une sorcière, une ennemie de son peuple.

Il repensa à son royaume avec amertume.

Là-bas, des elfes mourraient tous les jours, tués par des orcs, des araignées géantes et toutes sortes d'autres bestioles. Si les sorciers n'avaient pas sombré du coté de Sauron, les orcs auraient été exterminés et ils ne seraient pas là, tous les dix sur cette fichue montagne!

« Encore un peu...encore...u... »

Un voile noir s'abattit sur Arianne qui perdit connaissance.

Legolas la prit dans ses bras et la déposa dans la caverne. Par chance, la communauté n'avait plus que quelques mètres à faire pour arriver à celle-ci.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés, Gandalf se précipita vers Arianne qui, bien qu'inconsciente, tremblait toujours dans les bras de Legolas.

« Une couverture Aragorn », lui cria l'elfe.

Aragorn en prit une et se précipita lui aussi au chevet de la sorcière. Ils s'empressèrent d'emmitoufler la jeune femme dans celle-ci avant qu'Aragorn ne la prenne dans ses bras et ne la serre fortement.

« Allez préparez quelque chose de chaud, Gandalf, elle en a besoin. Allez Arianne, ce n'est pas le moment... »

Le magicien acquiesça et parti s'en occuper. Il revint près de la sorcière avec un bouillon chaud. Aragorn lui fit boire dans l'espoir de la réchauffer. Elle n'en but que la moitié.

La nuit arrivée, tous installèrent leurs couches. Aragorn tenait toujours Arianne dans ses bras. Il s'était déplacé près du feu, mais rien n'y faisait, Arianne tremblait toujours. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant, aussi...inutile.

Pendant la nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'Arianne qui commençait à remuer. Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait de la fièvre, due probablement à un coup de froid et qu'elle commençait à délirer. Il appela Legolas qui était à l'entrée de la caverne.

« Préparez-moi une potion, vous trouverez tout le nécessaire dans mon sac »

Legolas hocha la tête et prépara la mixture. Il apporta en même temps de l'eau pour lui passer sur le front. Aragorn fit boire l'étrange breuvage à Arianne. De longues minutes après, elle arrêta de gesticuler et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Aragorn put voir avec soulagement que la fièvre avait diminuée. Il la regarda ouvrir les yeux avec difficultés.

« Bonjour », dit-il avec un sourire.

« Bonjour », répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix, les yeux toujours papillonnants, « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Vous vous êtes évanouie, Legolas vous a portée jusqu'à la caverne ».

Legolas?

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Il était de dos et droit comme un roc. Assurément, il avait senti son regard sur lui. Les elfes sentaient toujours cela.

Elle essaya de se relever mais retomba lourdement sur Aragorn.

Gandalf annonça à tous qu'ils resteraient ici pendant une journée, le temps de laisser Arianne reprendre des forces.

Pour une fois, Boromir s'abstint de tout commentaire désobligeant.

* * *

Arianne reprenait lentement des forces sous le regard attentif d'Aragorn et Gandalf. La fièvre descendait doucement grâce aux soins du rôdeur.

Ils passèrent une deuxième nuit à la caverne. Arianne dormait profondément, serrée contre le rôdeur. Les quatre hobbits dormaient les uns contre les autres et Boromir somnolait, appuyé sur son bouclier. Tous se trouvaient dans le fond de la caverne.

Legolas et Gandalf étaient éveillés près du feu. Après moult réflexions, Gandalf entama la conversation.

« Elle est différente », commença le magicien.

Legolas savait très bien de qui il voulait parler. Il lui jeta un bref regard avant de revenir sur Gandalf.

« Elle sera toujours une sorcière. »

« Peut-être, oui, mais elle n'est pas comme ses ancêtres »

« Pourquoi me dites-vous cela? Pour me convaincre de revoir la piètre opinion que j'ai des gens comme elle? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Vous êtes injuste. Elle n'était pas née. Elle n'est pas comme eux. »

« Oui, peu importe. J'étais contre sa présence dans cette compagnie et je le suis toujours. Et le fait qu'elle nous ais sauvé la vie ne change pas grand chose. Je suis désolé Gandalf, mais, je ne lui fais pas du tout confiance. Je peux sentir son attirance pour l'anneau. Lorsque Frodon est tombé, vous étiez tous prêts à blâmer Boromir, mais elle n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. »

Cette dernière remarque accrût l'inquiétude de Gandalf. Il savait qu'Arianne pouvait être intéressée par l'anneau. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela serait arrivé si vite. Ils allaient bientôt se retrouver avec un nouveau problème s'ils n'y prenaient pas garde.

* * *

Ils reprirent l'ascension de la montagne le lendemain. Arianne marchait à coté du magicien qui veillait sur elle. Legolas se pencha en avant et tendit l'oreille.

« J'entends une voix »

« Saroumane », répondit Gandalf

La neige provenant de plus haut s'abattit sur la communauté.

« Gandalf, il faut faire demi-tour! » cria Aragorn

« NON! »

Lui aussi s'avança et commença à réciter une formule, sous l'œil de la communauté qui s'était arrêtée.

Legolas poussa le magicien et Arianne sur le mur, juste à temps, avant qu'une nouvelle chute de neige ne tombe sur la communauté, l'ensevelissant. Tour à tour, ils sortirent la tête de sous la neige. Arianne commençait vraiment à être fatiguée de la montagne. Elle aimait faire des batailles de boules de neige et des bonshommes, mais là. Recevoir un kilo de neige sur la tête, ça refroidit.

« On y arriveras jamais. On va tous mourir de froid »

Boromir prit la parole.

« Partons d'ici, si nous restons, les hobbits mourront de froid. Passons par ma cité »

« Cela nous rapproche trop d'Isengard », répliqua Aragorn

« Si on ne peut pas passer au dessus de la montagne, passons au dessous », s'exclama Gimli, « passons par la Moria ».

Gandalf était apeuré à l'idée de passer par la Moria. Il préférerait prendre un autre chemin, mais lequel. Par le Gondor? Il avait trop peu confiance en les hommes. Continuer le Col? Ils allaient y laisser la vie.

« Laissons le porteur de l'anneau décider, » dit-il calmement

« Nous passerons par les mines », répondit Frodon, visiblement peu rassuré.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi », soupira Gandalf.


	20. Les mines de La Moria

Bonsoir à tous. Un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et qui ont laissé des reviews.

A la prochaine -)

* * *

LES MINES DE LA MORIA

Ils arrivèrent aux environs de la Moria, au grand soulagement d'Arianne qui en avait assez de marcher et qui était affaiblie par leur séjour au col.

Ils longèrent une sorte d'étang qui n'avait pas une couleur très attirante et se retrouvèrent devant une porte qui paraissait être en béton armé.

_ « La Moria », s'exclama Gimli, l'émotion bien présente dans sa voix, « les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes. »

_ « Oui », répondit Gandalf, « et leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent les trouver quand le secret est oublié. »

_ « Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-t-il pas? » Demanda Legolas sarcastique.

_ « Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-t-il pas ? », répéta Arianne en singeant l'attitude de Legolas, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de ce dernier et un éclat de rire de la part de Gimli.

Les compagnons s'assirent. Pendant ce temps, Gandalf s'affaira sur la porte en récitant des formules étranges. Malheureusement sans aucun effet sur la porte.

Rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse à l'inscription au-dessus des portes: parlez, ami, et entrez

Arianne s'approcha de celles-ci et posa la main dessus. Gandalf se leva et se rapprocha d'elle.

_ « Tu pourrais essayer ton pouvoir sur la porte. »

Sous les yeux du magicien et de toute la communauté, Arianne s'exécuta sans résultat. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle baissa les bras de découragement.

_ « Ça ne fonctionne pas », désolé Gandalf

_ « Quelle surprise! »

Elle darda sur Legolas un regard noir auquel il répondit.

[Ils n'arrêteront donc jamais], pensa Aragorn.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Pippin qui jetait des pierres dans le lac.

_ « Arrêtez avec ces pierres », dit-il en regardant le lac avec appréhension. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire.

_ « C'est une énigme », comprit Frodon, « parlez ami et entrez, quel est le mot elfique pour ami? »

__ « Melon »_, répondit Gandalf

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Aragorn s'approcha de Gandalf.

_ « Dépêchons-nous d'entrer, Gandalf, j'ai une impression bizarre, un mauvais pressentiment. »

Gandalf acquiesça avant d'entrer à son tour dans la mine. Arianne, quant à elle entra à reculons, scrutant le lac qui ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Elle avait le même pressentiment qu'Aragorn.

Gimli commença à vanter les charmes de l'accueil des nains. Il s'arrêta net quand tous purent voir que des dizaines de cadavres jonchaient le sol.

_ « Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau », s'exclama Boromir.

Legolas s'empara d'une flèche plantée dans un des morts. Il l'observa un instant avant de la jeter à terre avec violence.

_ « Des gobelins », dit-il durement

_ « Partons d'ici », intervint Boromir, « passons par la trouée du Rohan, nous n'aurions jamais dû venir ici. »

C'est alors que tous entendirent le cri de Frodon suivi par celui de Sam. Un tentacule s'était enroulé autour de la jambe de Frodon. Sam réussit tant bien que mal à couper le tentacule et tous se crurent tirés d'affaires.

Répit de courte durée quand ils furent repoussés par des tentacules pendant que d'autres se ré-emparaient de Frodon. Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas et Arianne se précipitèrent dehors pour libérer Frodon. Ils tranchaient tous les tentacules qui se présentaient à eux.

Arianne vit que Boromir était en mauvaise posture, mais ne pouvant pas se déplacer, elle décida d'essayer une autre tactique.

_ « Allez viens te battre face de poulpe! » (NDA: j'ai honteusement copié cette réplique à Pirates des Caraïbes).

Cette diversion fonctionna puisque la créature abandonna Boromir.

Mais, Arianne regretta tout de suite cette insulte quand une des tentacules la prit par le bras et l'envoya valser. Elle heurta violemment le montant de la porte.

Complètement sonnée, elle eut tout le mal du monde à se relever. Elle sentit vaguement quelqu'un qui l'aidait à marcher. Elle était comme dans un brouillard. Elle parvenait à tenir debout grâce à une personne qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître.

Cette personne n'était autre qu'Aragorn. Gandalf se précipita vers lui.

_ « Elle va bien? » Demanda le magicien inquiet.

_ « Elle est sonnée », répondit le rôdeur, « elle ne peut pas marcher toute seule, je la porterais. »

_ « Il ne manquait plus que ça, soupira Boromir, si elle n'avait pas provoqué ce monstre... »

_ « C'est grâce au fait qu'elle ait crié que vous êtes encore en vie », rétorqua Legolas, agacé de la mauvaise foi du gondorien.

Aragorn se tourna vers l'elfe, surpris que celui-ci défende la jeune sorcière.

Legolas détourna le regard, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait de faire.

Gandalf leur apprit qu'il leur faudrait quatre jours pour traverser la Moria et que le silence était de mise.

Ils marchaient depuis tellement de temps qu'Arianne était incapable de savoir combien exactement. Elle avait repris ses esprits mais son dos la lançait. Aragorn avait cessé de la porter, déjà parce qu'elle pouvait marcher à présent et ensuite, parce que même si elle était légère, Aragorn avait commencé à fatiguer.

Néanmoins, elle s'appuyait encore fortement sur le rôdeur.

_ « Ce n'est pas l'or qui fait la richesse de la Moria », fit Gandalf en se penchant au-dessus du vide, c'est le mithril.

Alors qu'Aragorn voulait s'approcher, il sentit Arianne faire l'inverse et reculer. Sous son regard interrogatif, elle se sentit obliger de s'expliquer:

_ « J'ai le vertige alors il n'est pas question que je me penche. »

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire indulgent avant de s'éloigner lui aussi du vide.

Sur l'insistance d'Aragorn et les gémissements de douleur d'Arianne, Gandalf ordonna une halte.

_ « Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire, vous allez nous faire repérer », accusa Boromir

_ « Quand vous vous mangerez une porte à plus de 40km/h, on en reparla Boromir! » Rétorqua Arianne franchement énervée par son attitude.

Merry, Pippin et Sam s'assirent et sortirent de l'herbe à pipe. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Gimli. Boromir s'assit à coté en grommelant.

Aragorn entreprit de soulever la tunique d'Arianne, mais par respect la prévint d'abord.

_ « Je vais soulever votre tunique pour voir votre dos. »

_ « Allez-y », dit-elle le visage déformé par la douleur.

Il remonta la tunique de la jeune femme et retint un cri d'effroi en voyant l'état de son dos. Il y avait une marque bleue, verticale, de dix centimètres d'épaisseur, correspondant au montant de la porte. La marque partait du bas du cou et descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Il prit son sac et en sortit un baume qu'il lui appliqua dans le dos. Elle tressaillit de douleur en sentant les doigts du rôdeur sur sa peau meurtrie, puis ressentit un certain bien-être quand elle sentit le baume faire effet.

Comme elle se relevait, Aragorn posa une main sur son bras et la força à se rasseoir.

_ « Reposez-vous un moment », lui conseilla Aragorn

_ « On ne peut pas se le permettre Aragorn et vous le savez. Et puis après les mines, il y à la Lorien, ils pourront me soigner efficacement là-bas. »

Elle fit mine de se relever de nouveau, Aragorn la força de nouveau à se rasseoir.

_ « On peut se le permettre », dit-il en regardant Gandalf, qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

Aragorn aida Arianne à s'installer. Ils passèrent l'équivalent d'une nuit. Arianne, à cause de sa blessure, dormit par intermittence. Aragorn ne dormait pas, surveillant et veillant le groupe.

Des liens s'étaient tissés entre les membres de la communauté.

Les hobbits s'entendaient bien avec tout le monde, même si Frodon se tenait éloigné de Boromir. Aragorn n'avait pas vraiment confiance en celui-ci mais s'en était rapproché. Boromir était un homme complexe.

Après leurs débuts plutôt difficiles. Les échanges verbaux entre Gimli et Legolas étaient devenus plus cordiaux. Gandalf était naturellement apprécié de toute la communauté et avait aussi son respect.

Pour ce qui était d'Arianne, c'était bien différent. Elle ne s'entendait pas avec Boromir et réciproquement. Ils ne se gênaient pas pour le faire savoir à l'autre. Elle s'entendait bien avec les hobbits, mais il avait remarqué qu'elle se comportait d'étrange façon quand elle était à proximité de Frodon. Elle entretenait une relation bonne enfant avec Gimli, et s'entendait très bien avec Gandalf et lui-même.

Le problème restait toujours sa relation avec Legolas. Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Même s'il l'avait défendu contre Boromir, Legolas ne lui adressait pas la parole ou bien conservait toujours ce ton froid et moqueur avec elle. Il avait cru que cela aurait changé, à l'entrée de la mine, leur joute avait parue dépourvue de toute animosité, mais il n'en était rien. Aucun des deux ne faisait d'effort pour instaurer une paix durable entre eux.

Cela désolait le rôdeur, les deux étant d'égale importance pour lui.

Ils se réveillèrent, tous un peu déphasé par l'absence de soleil. Après avoir mangé, ils se remirent en route.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques heures plus tard, Gandalf ne sachant plus quel chemin prendre.

Aragorn en profita pour réitérer ses soins sur le dos d'Arianne. Son dos la lançait moins mais il restait douloureux. Étant prêt de Gandalf, elle put entendre sa conversation avec Frodon.

_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le hobbit avec inquiétude.

_ « C'est Gollum, il nous suit depuis que nous sommes entrés »

_ « Comme j'aimerais que Bilbon l'ait tué »

_ « Beaucoup de gens mériteraient de mourir et d'autre mériteraient de vivre, pouvez-vous la leur rendre, Frodon? Alors ne soyez pas trop prompt à donner la mort. Quelque chose me dit Que Gollum aura encore un rôle à jouer, bon ou mauvais. »

[Gollum est ici? Depuis le début? Beurk! La mine était déjà pas sure mais avec lui en plus]

Le silence s'installa avant que Gandalf ne le rompe avec un visage éclairé.

_ « Ahhhh c'est par là », dit-il avec un sourire.

_ « Il se souvient ! » s'écria Pippin

_ « Non, Pippin, l'air sent moins mauvais de ce côté-là. Dans le doute, il faut toujours suivre son nez. »

[C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir du pif], pensa-t-elle amusée.

Ils descendirent et se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir. Gandalf fit de la lumière grâce à son bâton et tous purent voir l'étendue de la salle.

Elle était immense. Elle avait l'air de continuer sur des kilomètres. Le plafond était soutenu par des colonnes et des voûtes comme dans les églises du Moyen-âge. Arianne était subjuguée par la magnificence des lieux.

_ « Y'a pas de doute, c'est artistique », dit Sam émerveillé.

Une salle était ouverte. Gimli s'y précipita en criant. Le tombeau qui s'y trouvait était la dernière demeure de Balin, le cousin de Gimli.

Gandalf s'empara d'un livre, gardé par l'un des morts. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, les visages de la communauté se décomposèrent. Dans le livre était écrit l'attaque des gobelins, et la défaite des nains.

Tous se retournèrent d'un même élan vers Pippin, qui venait de faire tomber un corps dans un puits provoquant un boucan du diable.

_ « Crétin de Touque, la prochaine fois, jetez-vous dedans », s'exclama Gandalf, énervé par la maladresse du hobbit, « cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité. »

A peine quelques secondes de plus, ils entendirent le bruit d'un tambour, suivi de cris aigus.

_ « Ils arrivent »

_ « Des gobelins », leur apprit Legolas.

[Génial! Il manquait plus que ça! Maintenant tout est parfait!]

Boromir se précipita pour fermer la porte, aidé par Legolas et Aragorn.

Après que ce fut fait, Aragorn, Arianne et Legolas bandèrent leurs arcs et Boromir dégaina son épée et prit son bouclier. Ils se mirent en première ligne pour protéger le reste de leurs compagnons. Gandalf se posta devant les hobbits qui avaient tous sortis leurs armes.

[On est dans une pièce où il y a pleins de cadavres, on vient de barricader notre seule chance de sortie et en plus on va se faire attaquer par des orcs et un troll des cavernes, qui doit bien mesurer deux mètres et faire au moins cent kilos. Quelle rigolade!]

_ « Qu'ils viennent, fit Gimli en montant sur la tombe, il y encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire. »

[Qu'ils viennent, qu'ils viennent...t'es gentil mais il y en a peut-être parmi nous qui ont envie de continuer à respirer_]_

Déjà les orcs s'attaquaient à la porte. Legolas et Aragorn eurent juste le temps de tirer une flèche chacun avant que la porte ne cède.

Le face à face fut violent. Arianne lançait des boules de feu sur les ennemis quand elle le pouvait. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour savoir comment allaient ses compagnons.

Avec amusement, elle remarqua que Sam employait une arme qui jurait avec la gravité de la bataille: une poêle.

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois pour voir où était Frodon. Il était au prise avec le Troll des Cavernes. Il n'était pas assez entraîné pour lui résister.

Elle se dégagea tant bien que mal des mains d'un gobelin et se créa un chemin entre les corps et les ennemis.

Arrivée près de Frodon et du Troll, elle essaya d'enfoncer son épée dans la jambe du Troll mais elle ne réussit qu'à l'enfoncer de quelques centimètres, la peau du Troll étant une véritable armure.

Énervé, le Troll se retourna vers elle, et elle eut à peine le temps d'éviter sa main, large comme une pelle. Elle se recula précipitamment et se heurta à Boromir.

_ « Désolée », s'excusa-t-elle

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Frodon était à présent à une distance qu'elle jugea respectable du Troll. Il n'était pas encore en sécurité mais il avait de la marge.

Avec un soupir, elle se réengagea dans le combat. Elle trancha la tête à un gobelin qui s'était approché trop près d'elle.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit Gandalf se figer. Elle suivit son regard et elle se figea à son tour. Frodon était assis contre le mur, une lance dans l'abdomen.

Elle voulut courir vers lui mais en fut empêchée par un gobelin qui avait choisi de la prendre comme cible.

_ « Mais dégages, toi! » Cria-t-elle

La colère s'était transmise à l'ensemble de la communauté.

Legolas se mesura au Troll avec une grâce et une agilité propre à sa race. Avec l'aide de Pippin et Merry; et une flèche bien placée, c'est à dire dans la gorge du monstre; il en vint à bout.

Tous se précipitèrent vers Frodon qui commençait déjà à se redresser.

_ « Tout va bien », rassura celui-ci

_ « Vous devriez être mort », s'exclama Aragorn, « cette lance aurait transpercé un sanglier. »

_ « Je ne savais pas que les hobbits étaient si résistants, c'est toujours bon à savoir », fit Arianne avec un sourire.

Il ouvrit sa tunique et découvrit l'armure en mithril de Bilbon.

La communauté se précipita hors de la salle dans l'espoir d'échapper à cet enfer.

Peine perdue, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt encerclés par des centaines d'orcs qui avaient bien l'intention de leur faire regretter d'avoir pénétré leur territoire. Ils ne durent leur salut qu'à quelque chose qui semblait avoir effrayé les orcs.

Arianne ne sut pas si elle devait en être réjouie ou pas. Oui, ils étaient débarrassés des orcs mais en même temps, elle pensa qu'il fallait être sacrément balèze pour effrayer des orcs. Ça voulait peut-être dire que ce n'était pas bon pour eux non plus.

Ils virent s'approcher rapidement un halo de lumière rouge. Arianne regarda Gandalf qui, sombrement, observait ce qui approchait.

[Non. Ce n'est pas bon]

_ « Quel est ce nouveau maléfice? » Demanda Aragorn.

_ « Un Balrog, un démon de l'ancien Monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous. Courez! »

Boromir ouvrait la marche. Arrivé au bout de couloir, il ne dut son salut qu'à la vigilance de Legolas, qui le sauva d'une chute mortelle.

Ils descendirent les escaliers aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Ils arrivèrent à un endroit où il manquait un morceau d'escalier. Legolas sauta le premier, suivi de Gandalf, de Boromir qui sauta avec Merry et Pippin, enfin, Gimli sauta mais étant trop court sur pattes, il fut sauvé par Legolas qui le rattrapa par la barbe, Aragorn lança Sam. Ce fut au tour d'Arianne de sauter.

Elle regarda le vide à ses pieds.

_ « Arianne »

Elle fixa son regard sur Aragorn. Il avait un regard de compréhension.

[Je lui fais confiance, il a confiance en Legolas...tout va bien se passer...]

Elle se décida à sauter et fut réceptionnée par Legolas.

Un autre morceau d'escalier qui se trouvait juste devant Frodon et Aragorn tomba dans le vide les forçant à reculer. La situation devint un peu plus compliquée quand un morceau derrière eux tomba aussi. Le bout d'escalier sur lequel ils étaient commença à tituber dangereusement.

Arianne se concentra et essaya d'immobiliser l'escalier.

[Allez!... Ça y'est!]

L'escalier était parfaitement immobile grâce à l'intervention d'Arianne qui commençait à fatiguer. Aragorn et Frodon sautèrent alors et se retrouvèrent dans les bras de Boromir et de Legolas. Tous reprirent leur route en courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Aragorn aidait Arianne qui avait du mal à tenir le rythme. Ils arrivèrent relativement facilement au pont. Voyant que Gandalf restait sur celui-ci, Arianne le rejoignit.

_ « Partez Arianne, rejoignez les autres », dit-il en se tournant sur elle

_ « Je ne vous laisserais pas seul », rétorqua-t-elle.

_ « Vous êtes blessée et trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, vous ne me serez d'aucune utilité. Allez », reprit-il en la poussant vers les autres.

Elle s'exécuta bien que de mauvaise grâce sachant qu'il avait raison. Elle regarda, impuissante comme les autres, le combat qui opposa le magicien au Balrog.

_ « Vous ne passerez pas! Je suis détenteur de la flamme d'Anor. Repartez dans l'ombre, flamme d'Udun. »

Le Balrog s'avança sur le pont. C'était sans compter la détermination du magicien.

_ « VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS! » Dit-il en tapant le sol de son bâton.

Le contact entre les deux provoqua des petites étincelles.

Il réussit à faire tomber le Balrog, mais celui-ci, grâce à son fouet l'entraîna avec lui.

Lorsque le magicien tomba, le temps paru se figer. Arianne fut incapable de bouger ou d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Aragorn était aussi abasourdi qu'elle.

Les orcs recommencèrent à leur tirer dessus, si bien qu'ils furent forcés de sortir de la mine.

Sortie de la mine, Arianne s'effondra sur une pierre toute proche.

Arianne n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout était si confus.

Elle n'entendit pas Legolas l'appeler, s'approcher d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se raidit à ce contact et se releva brusquement. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard avant que l'elfe ne se détourne et ne lève les autres.

_ « A quoi servez-vous? » Attaqua Boromir en se dirigeant vers elle. « Vous auriez dû le sauver! Après tout, vous êtes une sorcière! C'était une erreur de vous prendre avec nous! »

_ « ÇA SUFFIT! » hurla Sam.

Tout le monde le regarda. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, la tristesse et la colère.

_ « Vous oubliez ce qu'elle a fait pour vous et pour l'ensemble de la communauté. Sans elle, nous serions morts de froid sur la montagne, et sans son intervention, la créature dans le lac, devant les portes de la Moria vous aurait sûrement tué. Elle n'aurait pas pu sauver Gandalf, personne ne le pouvait », continua-t-il, sa voix ne devenant plus qu'un murmure.

Les reproches s'arrêtèrent là et la communauté se remit en route pour espérer atteindre la Lorien avant la tombée de la nuit.


	21. Arrivée en Lorien

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :**

**Arianne est une sorcière qui arrive en Terre du Milieu grâce à une formule magique. Seulement, en Terre du Milieu, les sorciers ne sont pas vraiment les gentils de l′histoire. Ils ont trahis et ont été traqués par les elfes. Arianne vit à Fondcombe, où, sous la tutelle de Gandalf, Elrond, Haldir et Glorfindel, elle apprend le maniement des armes et à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Après le Conseil, il est décidé qu′Arianne accompagne la communauté. La relation entre Boromir et elle, et Legolas et elle est un peu compliquée.**

**Dans la chapitre précédent elle n′est pas parvenu à sauver Gandalf. Là ils font route vers la Lorien…**

**LA LORIEN**

Ils marchaient à grande vitesse pour atteindre la Lorien.

Arianne était fascinée par le charme que dégageait cette forêt majestueuse. Elle s'était faite une opinion grâce à Haldir mais aucun livre et aucune description n'aurait su retranscrire parfaitement la magie qui l'habitait. Ses compagnons étaient aussi fascinés qu′elle si elle en croyait les yeux émerveillés des Hobbits. Aragorn, Legolas et Boromir étaient sur leurs gardes et Gimli était loin d′être impressionné par la nature.

Commença une discussion sur la " sorcière " qui habitait ces lieux et qui envoutait tous ceux qu′elle rencontrait.

« Voilà un nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si aisément, j'ai l'œil du renard et des oreilles de faucon. »

Des dizaines d'arcs surgirent soudainement dans leur champ de vision. Ils étaient encerclés et seraient tués avant de pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste.

[Des oreilles de faucon, hein ?]

« Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir » fit Haldir avec dédain.

Ledit nain se contenta de grogner à cette remarque. Il gratifia Haldir d′un regard noir. Il n′allait vraiment pas aimer leur petit séjour dans la Lorien.

Les elfes les emmenèrent sur une plateforme qu'ils appelaient talant . Installé à plusieurs mètres du sol, une chute se révèlerait mortelle.

« _Bienvenue, Legolas, fils de Thranduil_» fit respectueusement Haldir en posant sa main sur son torse en marque de respect.

« _La communauté vous est redevable, Haldir de Lorien_, » répondit Legolas

Puis Haldir se tourna vers Aragorn

« _Aragorn des Dunedain, nous vous connaissons_ », dit-il en faisant le même geste que précédemment.

Enfin, il se tourna vers Arianne. Il esquissa un sourire.

« _Arianne, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir_. »

Au lieu de faire le même geste, il lui baisa la main, tel un gentleman.

« _Le plaisir est partagé Haldir_ » répondit-elle aussi avec un sourire, contente de le revoir.

Elle aurait bien aimé le serrer dans ses bras mais ce n′était ni le moment, ni le lieu elle se contenta donc de lui serrer la main en espérant qu′il comprendrait. Ce fut le cas. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, elle ne put s′empêcher de bailler Haldir haussa un sourcil amusé. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu′elle n′avait pas dormi dans un vrai lit. En réalité, bien longtemps qu′elle n′avait pas dormi correctement tout court. Toujours, ils avaient vécus sous la crainte que l′ennemi ne les attrape. Il y avait le col de Caradhras et Saroumane, les mines de la Moria et ses gobelins, le Balrog et la mort de Gandalf. Tout ceci lui pesait, et maintenant qu′ils étaient en sécurité, c′était comme si son corps ne ressentait que maintenant le poids de toute la fatigue accumulée.

Aragorn regarda Arianne et Haldir avec étonnement. Il connaissait leur relation mais il n′aurait jamais imaginé que cela allait aussi loin. Tout le monde pouvait voir une réelle affection entre les deux. Jusqu′où allait cette affection il aurait été incapable de le déterminer.

La surprise se lisait également sur le visage de Legolas. Le Capitaine des Gardiens de la Lorien n′était pas réputé comme étant un fervent défenseur des mortels. Il les trouvait faibles et insignifiants. Et il était encore plus dur envers les sorciers. Il avait participé aux guerres contre ceux-ci et avait été intraitables pas de pitié pour les traîtres. Au son de sa voix et à la manière dont il se tenait les épaules tournées vers elle et un demi-sourire sur le visage on percevait aisément l′affection ainsi que le respect qu′il lui accordait.

Son attitude allait dicter la conduite de tous les elfes qui officiaient en tant que Gardien. Le respect et l′amitié d′Haldir étaient durs à obtenir. Et les autres accordaient énormément d′importance à son opinion. Pas au Capitaine des Gardiens mais à l′homme-elfe. Haldir dégageait toujours cette sorte d′assurance et ce charisme qui faisait qu′on l′écoutait quand il parlait ou qu′on le remarquait de suite quand il entrait dans une pièce.

Legolas était comme les autres bien qu′il fut prince, et de ce fait son supérieur. Il risqua un coup d′œil vers Arianne. Peut-être qu′il y avait plus à voir chez elle qu′une enfant de traître après tout.

« Voilà bien la courtoisie des elfes, ils parlent une langue qui nous est inconnue, » grogna Gimli

« Nous n'avons pas eu de rapports avec les nains depuis les jours sombres ", répliqua Haldir avec froideur en se tournant vers lui. Il n′approuvait pas du tout l′idée qu′un nain pénètre sur les terres de la Lorien.

« Et vous savez ce que le nain répond à ça ? »

Il déblatéra ce qu'Arianne comprit comme un juron. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Aragorn reprenait Gimli.

« Cela non plus n'est pas très courtois. »

Décidément, il y avait toujours des problèmes. Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils semblaient les attirés comme le miel pour l'abeille. S'en était désespérant.

Haldir regarda Frodon avec insistance. Il savait le danger qu′il représentait.

« Vous amenez un grand danger avec vous. Vous ne pouvez aller plus avant. »

S'ensuivit une longue discussion avec Aragorn pour qu'ils puissent se reposer en Lorien. Haldir était réticent, ne voulant pas mener l'anneau dans leurs terres. Les orcs attaquaient leurs frontières presque sans discontinuité. Et si par malheur, l′ennemi apprenait que l′anneau était en Lorien...

Pendant ce temps, alors que Boromir parlait avec Frodon, Arianne était assise, les jambes dans le vide. Elle avait les yeux fermés et ne cessait de revoir Gandalf tomber. Elle aurait du pouvoir l'empêcher, elle aurait dû insister. Si seulement elle avait insisté. Une larme s′échappa. Boromir n′avait pas tort. À quoi servait-elle ? Elle n′avait même pas été capable de sauver Gandalf. Pourtant elle s′était entraînée arc, dagues, épées, magie...

« _Arianne ?_ »

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta violemment, et serait tombée si Haldir ne l'avait rattrapée.

« _Vous comptiez vous donner la mort ?_ » demanda-t-il, mi- inquiet, mi- moqueur.

« _Je ne pourrais jamais vous faire ça. Vous vous sentiriez trop seul sans moi_ » fit-elle moqueuse.

Il esquissa un sourire. Il choisit d′ignorer la larme. Arianne lui parlerait quand elle serait prête.

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle vit que tout le monde l'observait. Apparemment, ils l'attendaient. " _Nous allons à la Cité, sur la demande de Dame Galadriel_ " lui apprit Haldir. À son ton, elle comprit qu′il était loin d′être réjoui par la nouvelle mais jamais il n′aurait désobéi à un ordre de sa reine.

Ses courbatures se rappelèrent violemment à son bon souvenir. Elle grimaça en sentant ses jambes faiblir.

Haldir garda une main sous son bras pour l'aider à tenir debout.

« _Il est préférable que vous restiez près de moi. Vous êtes épuisée_ »

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

« _Je suppose que vous avez raison_ » répondit-elle.

Aragorn était étonné du comportement d'Haldir. Il ne connaissait pas l'elfe si protecteur. Lui qui avait toujours été habitué à une certaine réserve de sa part. Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse se montrer si…gentil. C′était une toute nouvelle facette d′Haldir. Jugeant le moment inopportun pour poser de telles questions, il se promit de demander à Haldir quelles étaient exactement ses relations avec la jeune femme.

Non pas qu'il était jaloux. Mais il devait la protéger contre les dangers. Tous les dangers.

« Le nain aura les yeux bandés, » fit Haldir.

Son ton montrait qu'une opposition n'était pas la bienvenue. Seulement, Gimli ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Pas question que j'ai les yeux bandés, » rétorqua-t-il avec énervement.

Arianne soupira. Ils n'arriveraient donc jamais à la cité elfique ?

« Alors vous ne bougerez pas d'ici, » rétorqua Haldir.

Cette discussion ne finirait donc jamais ? Excédée, Arianne ne put se contenir.

« On va tous mettre des bandeaux comme ça peut être qu'on pourra enfin se remettre en route, » fit-elle au bout d'une d'intense discussion. « À moins qu'une personne ici présente ne tienne à tenir compagnie aux orcs qui devraient arriver dans quelques heures. Oh mais oui, voilà une idée, » continua-t-elle. « Gimli vous aller rester là pour discuter joyeusement avec eux. Et comme cela, vous pourrez comparer vos connaissances en herbes à pipes. Et au moins ça nous débarrassera d'un emmerdeur qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de pester toutes les deux secondes ! » Fini-t-elle par dire à un volume sonore assez élevé.

Elle passa une main sur ses yeux en soupirant. Elle était épuisée et cela commençait à jouer sur ses nerfs qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser.

« Je n'aurais pas les yeux bandés, » bougonna-t-il.

« Là, je vais le tuer »

« Je voudrais bien vous y voir. Faire tout le trajet avec les yeux bandés. »

« Si ce n'est que ça, je veux bien avoir les yeux bandés avec vous. Cela vous convient-il maître nain ? » Demanda-t-elle avec exaspération.

Il ne répondit que par un grognement qu'Arianne prit pour un oui. À contre cœur, Haldir lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux pendant qu'un autre elfe faisait de même avec Gimli. Ils se remirent (enfin) en route.

Arianne et Haldir étaient les derniers. Après quelques minutes, Haldir ralentit et engagea la conversation. À voix basse pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu des gens de son peuple. Il y avait une question qu′il voulait absolument lui poser et ce, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

« _Alors, comment se passe la cohabitation avec le prince Legolas ?_ »

Arianne laissa échapper un petit rire ironique. Avec sa main libre, elle enleva le bandeau.

« _Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous étiez prête à garder ce bandeau jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à Caras Caladhon ?_ » demanda Haldir avec ironie.

« _J'aime bien regarder les gens avec qui je parle_. »

Il lui offrit un sourire amusé.

« _Pour répondre à votre question… Legolas et moi, nous nous adorons ! Littéralement ! D'ailleurs, vous voyez bien. On ne peut pas se séparer plus d'une seconde_ » railla-t-elle.

« _Ne le jugez pas trop hâtivement, Arianne. Mirkwood est le royaume qui a le plus souffert de Sauron. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que depuis des siècles, des araignées géantes et autres créatures ont envahi la forêt de Mirkwood_. »

« _Et c'est de ma faute ?_ » S'exclama-t-elle indignée. « _C'est lui qui me juge. Tout ça parce que les sorciers de l'époque ont fait les malins, je devrais payer pour eux ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait la moindre remarque sur les origines elfiques de Legolas. Je pourrais très bien le titiller sur les faits que les orcs sont au départ des elfes. Alors, maintenant Haldir, dites-moi lequel de nous deux est le plus injuste ?_ »

Haldir soupira intérieurement.

« _Comment pouvez-vous le défendre ?_ » fit-elle blessée en se dégageant. « _Suis-je bête_ » fit-elle en souriant amèrement, « _Solidarité elfique je suppose ?_ »

Haldir s'arrêta et fit en sorte qu'Arianne fasse de même. Ils étaient maintenant loin des autres. Avec des gestes doux, il mit sa main en dessous du visage d'Arianne et la força à le regarder.

« _Je ne le défends pas Arianne. Je veux juste vous montrer ce qu'il peut ressentir. Qu'il ait raison ou non est une autre histoire mais vous devez vous habituer à cette froideur. Je ne pas vous voir blessée Arianne._ »

Cette déclaration calma net Arianne. Il était sincère, elle le savait. Savoir que quelqu'un tenait autant à elle lui réchauffa le cœur. Bien sûr, il y avait Elrond, Glorfindel et Délia qui tenaient autant à elle. Mais ils étaient tellement loin.

Elle s'était senti tellement seule. Aragorn et Gandalf, ce n'était pas pareil. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Haldir la prit dans ses bras. On aurait dit que son corps n'attendait que ça pour libérer toute la pression accumulée.

Ses larmes se mirent à couler. D'abord lentement, puis avec plus de violence.

« _Je ne peux pas faire ça Haldir_, » fit-elle au milieu de ses sanglots. « _J'ai eu tort de venir. C'est trop dur. Je ne suis pas assez forte. Ils ont besoin d′une sorcière surpuissante, en pleine maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Moi, je suis une sorcière pathétique_ »

Elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille.

« _Personne ne vous oblige à être forte Arianne. Vous êtes humaine et vous avez des émotions. Ce sont elles qui font votre force. Juste aujourd'hui, laissez-vous aller. Reposez-vous sur les personnes qui sont là pour vous. »_

_« Comme vous ?_ » demanda-t-elle en se calmant.

« _Par exemple_. _Et vous n'êtes pas une sorcière pathétique_"

Elle se détacha de l'étreinte protectrice de l'elfe et sécha ses larmes.

« _Merci. Merci d'être là pour moi_ »

« _A votre service_ » répondit-il avec un sourire. « _Nous devrions avancer_ » rajouta-t-il avec un rapide coup d'œil sur les autres qui étaient arrêtés et les attendaient.

« _Vous avez raison. »_

_« Cela m'arrive assez souvent en effet_. »

En riant, elle lui donna un mini coup de poing sur le ventre. D'une façon très théâtrale, il fit semblant d'avoir eu mal. Cela provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire chez Arianne.

« Est-ce qu'elle a encore son bandeau ? » demanda Gimli avec mauvaise humeur

« Oui, j'ai toujours mon bandeau, » répondit Arianne en levant les yeux au ciel.

« _Ce n'est pas bien de mentir_, » fit remarquer Haldir avec un sourire, à un niveau sonore peu élevé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Gimli.

« Il a dit qu'il commençait à vous apprécier grandement »

Haldir eu une moue dégoûtée. Arianne mit sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

Ils traversaient la forêt sans croiser le moindre elfe. Apparemment il y avait un terrain énorme à parcourir avant d'arriver au Royaume à proprement parler. Haldir leur avait dit que le trajet prendrait au moins deux jours, peut-être plus s'ils traînaient.

À la tombée de la nuit, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils ne reprendraient la route qu'à l'aube.

Les hobbits étaient assis sur le sol, épuisés. Ils avaient de plus petites jambes que les autres. Gimli aussi mais il était plus endurant, dû à sa nature de nain. Parce qu'il avait envie ou peut-être juste pour défier les elfes en particulier Haldir il sortit de l'herbe à pipe et commença à fumer. Legolas et Aragorn parlait avec Haldir et un autre garde. Boromir était assis, les yeux dans le vague. Arianne quant à elle était allongée sur le côté. Elle somnolait. Son poing était serré, preuve de la tension qui l'habitait.

Haldir gardait un œil sur elle tandis qu'il parlait avec Aragorn et Legolas. Gandalf était mort. La nouvelle lui avait fait un choc. Comme tous ceux qui le connaissaient, il respectait énormément l'istari. Il avait toujours été là. On ne se serait jamais imaginé la Terre du Milieu sans lui. Et pourtant, maintenant c'était le cas.

La communauté avait perdu son membre le plus important peut-être. Sans Gandalf, qui pouvait dire ce qui allait se passer.

Avec un froncement de sourcil, il remarqua qu'Arianne était incroyablement tendue. Il savait qu'elle avait peu dormi, comme les autres, si on en jugeait les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux et la façon dont ceux-ci brillaient. Aragorn suivit son regard. Il revint sur Haldir, les yeux pleins de questions. Il savait qu'il s'était promis d'attendre mais il était curieux, comme tous les humains.

"_Je l'ai entraînée au tir à l'arc, Aragorn. Nous avons sympathisé et nous sommes devenus amis_" Il choisit délibérément de laisser de côté le moment où il avait pensé séduire la jeune femme. Quelque chose lui disait qu'Aragorn ne serait pas du tout réceptif en apprenant ça. "_Comment cela s'est passé pour elle? Pendant le voyage je veux dire_"

"_Relativement bien. Elle a été blessée dans la mine de la Moria"_

"_Quoi !"_ Aragorn sursauta légèrement tout comme Legolas à la violence de la réaction d'Haldir. "_Et vous ne le dites que maintenant ?_" Haldir observa Arianne comme s'il cherchait un signe qui lui montrerait qu'elle souffrait.

"_Je l'ai soigné, rassurez-vous. Il faudra juste qu'un de vos guérisseurs contrôle son état_"

"_Je vérifierais moi-même avant qu'on ne parte demain matin_"

Du coin de l'œil, Aragorn vit Arianne commencer à s'agiter. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, un elfe, ressemblant fortement à Haldir s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme. Il murmura quelques paroles et la jeune sorcière se calma. Ensuite, il s'approcha d'eux Haldir s'adressa à lui.

"_Que se passe-t-il Orophin ?_'

"_Elle est très agitée. Un cauchemar sûrement. J'ai réussi à la calmer mais ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant_"

Haldir hocha la tête. Il se souvenait des paroles de Galadriel. Arianne faisait des rêves où elle entendait des voix. Elle en avait parlé à sa souveraine alors que celle-ci avait pénétré dans son esprit pendant son sommeil. Galadriel doutait qu'elle en ait parlé à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait demandé à Haldir d'être particulièrement attentif. Arianne lui faisait confiance et avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui et, selon elle, il était possible que la jeune femme se confie à lui.

"_Vous devriez aller tous vous coucher. La route sera longue demain_" Il attendit qu'Aragorn et Legolas rejoigne les autres pour parler à Orophin. "_Nous nous relayerons pour veiller Arianne_"

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Il hésitait avant de partir. "_Que veux-tu savoir Orophin ?"_

"_Que représente-t-elle pour toi ? C'est une humaine et une sorcière qui plus est…_"

"_Je vais te répéter ce que j'ai dit à Aragorn il y a à peine 5 minutes. Je l'ai entraînée lorsque j'étais à Imladriss. Nous avons sympathisé et sommes devenus amis. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle et elle mérite cette affection et mon respect_"

"_Il n'y a pas que ça et nous le savons tous les deux_."

Voyant qu'Haldir allait répliquer, il enchaîna. "_Tu as beaucoup d'affection pour cette jeune femme, peut-être trop. N'oublie pas que tu es immortel et elle, non. Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu pourrais te retrouver dans la même situation qu'Arwen. Et en ce qui la concerne, elle est très fragile. Et très jeune. Elle manque d'expérience et de discernement. Ce n'est pas une insulte ou une remarque désobligeante_" se hâta-t-il de préciser quand il vit la lueur d'agacement dans les yeux d'Haldir. "_Quel âge a-t-elle? 17, 18 ans ?_"

"_19_"

"_J'ai 3000 ans et toi 3500. Comparé à nous, elle __est__ jeune… Tout ce que je veux dire c'est de faire très attention en ce qui concerne votre relation Haldir._"

Haldir le regarda un instant puis son visage reprit l'impassibilité qui avait fait sa réputation.

"_Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire, maintenant va prendre ton tour de garde_."

Orophin le regarda quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête, signe de défaite. Haldir ne serait plus réceptif ce soir. Sans un mot de plus, il rejoint Rumil, le deuxième frère d'Haldir.

"_Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?_"

Orophin évita de le regarder.

"_Je te l'avais dit que ça se passerait comme ça. Même la Dame te l'avait dit. Mais non, il a fallu que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête_."

"_Je devais faire quelque chose. Je n'allais pas rester comme ça sans rien faire !_"

"_Tu ne sais même pas quelle est la relation entre Haldir et Arianne ! Tu as préjugé de savoir_. _D'ailleurs si je me rappelle bien, la Dame t'as dit qu'il y avait une réelle affection entre, comme celle d'un frère et d'une sœur. Alors je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange."_

"_Il n'y a pas de telle affection entre un immortel et une humaine ou inversement. Cela débouche toujours sur quelque chose. Regarde Arwen, la fille d'Elrond. Lui d'ailleurs est un demi-elfe. Les relations entre un elfe et un humain ont toujours débouché sur l'elfe perdant son immortalité_.

_"Mais peut-être pas cette fois. Haldir a de l'affection pour elle mais rien ne te dit que cela signifie autre chose. Tu devrais attendre avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives_."

Orophin ne répondit rien. Il n'arriverait pas à convaincre Rumil qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose. Cela serait beaucoup plus simple si la jeune femme sortait de la vie d'Haldir. Après tout, ils ne resteraient pas longtemps en Lorien. C'était juste un passage juste le temps de se reposer. Qui savait ce qui pouvait arriver quand elle quitterait la Lorien. La mort de Gandalf leur avait rappelé que la communauté s'était engagée sur une voie qui réclamerait sûrement leur vie. Non pas qu'il voulait qu'Arianne meure. Loin de là.

Elle pouvait aussi rencontrer quelqu'un. Un humain. Haldir serait triste mais il s'en remettrait. Il était fort, et il aurait le soutien de ses frères. Ou alors, il pouvait directement en parler à la principale intéressée. Lui demander de changer la nature de ses relations avec Haldir. L'ignorer même peut-être. Là encore, il serait triste mais ce ne serait rien d'insurmontable.

Mais là se posait un autre problème. Approcher la jeune femme sans qu'Haldir ne soit dans les parages. Il était très protecteur envers la sorcière. Il n'accepterait pas facilement de la laisser sortir de son champ de vision et d'audition. Il y réfléchirait demain. Pour le moment il devait se concentrer. Les orcs pouvaient attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

* * *

Les membres de la communauté dormaient paisiblement. Un luxe qu'ils n'avaient pas pu s'offrir depuis quelques temps. Mais là, dans ces bois, les galadhrims veillaient. Les hobbits étaient collés les uns aux autres Boromir dormait la tête appuyé sur son bouclier Aragorn dormait sur le côté Gimli aussi et Arianne était sur le dos.

Les galadhrims étaient aux extrémités de leur campement, veillant, prêts à donner l'alerte.

Un mouvement de feuillage alerta l'un des gardes. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour mieux voir. Un arbre bloquait son champ de vision. D'un petit sifflement, inaudible pour des non-elfes, il appela un autre garde. Il lui montra l'endroit. L'autre garde regarda de plus près et écarquilla les yeux. D'un autre sifflement il donna l'alerte.

Silencieux, les elfes bougèrent. Ils devaient absolument savoir la position exacte des orcs et surtout combien ils étaient.

L'un des gardiens s'approcha d'Aragorn pour le réveiller. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, la main sur son épée. Avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre bruit, l'elfe lui mit sa main sur la bouche pour lui signifier de se taire. D'une voix basse, il lui dit de réveiller les autres. Aragorn hocha la tête et s'exécuta. De la même façon que l'elfe avait fait pour lui, il réveilla les autres. Legolas, Boromir et Gimli en premier. Ensuite les hobbits et en dernier Arianne.

Aragorn ordonna aux hobbits et à Arianne de rester en sécurité sur le talan. Les trois autres et lui-même allait prêter main forte aux elfes.

Arianne chercha Haldir du regard. Le connaissant, il allait sûrement être en première ligne. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, il y était en première ligne. Il observait d'un air froid les orcs qui osaient pénétrer sur les terres de la Lorien.

Arianne s'approcha du bord pour voir d'un peu plus près. Elle en voyait trois distinctement. Ils étaient vraiment moches. Le corps noir, recouvert d'une substance gluante, semblable à de la gélatine. Les dents jaunes et sales. Des cimeterres aiguisés, prêts à trancher tout ce qui se présentait sur leur chemin. Certains d'entre eux portaient des arcs.

Haldir leva un bras. Les galadhrims armèrent leurs arcs en parfaite synchronisation. Au moment où Haldir baissa son bras, des dizaines de flèches partirent en même temps, transperçant le corps des orcs. Les orcs qui n'avaient pas été touchés bandèrent leurs arcs à leur tour et tirèrent dans les bois. Certaines de leurs flèches frôlèrent les galadhrims. Quand ils ne tiraient pas, ils se cachaient derrière les arbres.

Avec un soupir de mécontentement, Haldir comprit qu'ils allaient devoir régler ça au corps à corps. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se déployer pour prendre les orcs à revers. Et ils ne pouvaient pas risquer que certains leur échappe.

Il fit un signe à six des galadhrims. Les autres resteraient en haut et les couvriraient. Aragorn s'approcha de lui avant qu'il ne descende.

"Nous venons avec vous"

Haldir le regarda un instant. Il devina au regard d'Aragorn qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le dissuader. De toute façon il n'avait pas le temps. Il hocha la tête puis descendit.

Arianne retint son souffle quand elle vit Haldir et les autres descendre. Lorsqu'ils seraient à terre, ils deviendraient une cible toute trouvée pour les orcs. Au moment où ils atteignirent le sol, certains des orcs se ruèrent sur eux. Le combat s'engagea, violent. Les elfes étaient bon combattants mais les orcs les chargeaient comme des brutes. Malheureusement pour Haldir et ses hommes, ils avaient sous-estimé le nombre d'orcs. Ils durent reculer. Merry et Pippin, dans leur insouciance étaient prêts à les aider. Arianne les retint par le bras.

"Ne bougez pas crétins. Si vous descendez, vous allez vous faire tuer. Et ils ont autre chose à faire que de vous sauver la vie"

"Mais…" fit Pippin.

"Non !" répondit-elle catégorique. "Restez ici."

Haldir s'arrêta en plein combat. Il releva la tête et la tourna vers la droite. Arianne d'abord effarée qu'il s'arrête alors qu'ils étaient encerclés par les orcs, suivit son regard et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Des ombres énormes arrivaient à toute vitesse sur les combattants. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, elle put voir que c'était des chiens énormes. Avec des pattes énormes, et des gueules énormes. En résumé, tout était énorme chez ces "chiens". Enfin, pouvait-elle vraiment les appeler des chiens. Ils lui faisaient penser aux loups garous des contes.

Elle entendit Haldir donner un ordre. "_Des Wargs ! Abattez-les !_"

Des flèches partirent mais tous les Wargs ne furent pas tués. L'un d'eux percuta l'un des elfes et lui planta ses crocs dans le bras. Elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder comment il allait quand son regard fut attiré par ses compagnons. Legolas n'était pas seulement un maître archer, mais aussi un maître dans le maniement des dagues. Cela ressemblait à une chorégraphie. Aragorn et Borormir se débrouillaient très bien, quoi que moins gracieux. Gimli s'en sortait bien aussi mais elle avait du mal à le voir.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit un Warg s'approcher tout doucement. C'était plutôt bizarre pour une créature de ce genre habituée à charger sans vraiment réfléchir.

Elle vit Haldir à proximité, le dos tourné, s'occupant d'un orc.

"Oh non. Là tu peux toujours rêver mon petit."

Alors qu'il allait s'élancer, d'un revers de main, elle l'envoya valser sur le côté. Une seconde après, une flèche l'atteignit en plein cœur. Après de longues minutes qui ressemblèrent à des heures pour Arianne, les orcs et les Wargs furent tués. Seulement, cela ne s'était pas fait sans mal. Le cas le plus inquiétant était celui de l'elfe. Il saignait abondamment. Les crocs du Wargs lui avaient presque déchiqueté le cou.

Deux de ses compatriotes le soulevèrent et le transportèrent sur le talan. Là, Rumil s'occupa de ses blessures. D'autres elfes ramassaient les corps des Wargs et des Orcs pour aller les brûler plus loin. Le reste des elfes inspecta rapidement les alentours et l'horizon. D'autres orcs pouvaient arriver.

Haldir donna quelques ordres à un elfe puis revint vers la communauté qui s'était regroupée.

"Nous allons devoir accélérer le pas"

Rumil vint à sa rencontre.

"J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. Nous devons le ramener à la cité au plus vite."

"Je sais que vous êtes fatigué…" commença-t-il en se tournant vers la Communauté.

A la surprise de tous, Merry prit la parole.

"Allons-y. Nous nous reposerons à la cité"

Haldir inclina la tête en guise de remerciement. Les elfes mirent le blessé sur un brancard improvisé puis ils se remirent en route.

**Un nouveau chapitre pour vous. J'ai mis du temps à le faire je le reconnais. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. **

**Kiss**


End file.
